Hiding
by mimichanMC
Summary: Ella siempre lo había amado... Él siempre había amado a otra persona, pero el destino los había puesto frente a frente dándoles una oportunidad para enamorarse, pero detrás de ellos estaba un gran secreto oculto... podría haber sinceridad entre los dos, podría haber perdón. Un universo alterno de Inuyasha, bienvenidos.
1. Prologo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Prologo_**

La naturaleza humana puede ser muy extraña, ya que muchas de las veces sólo nos damos cuenta de cosas que pueden ser muy obvias cuando algo verdaderamente trascendental nos las pone en frente.

Ese día, mientras el cielo plomizo dejaba caer una lluvia tristemente fría, veía a muchas personas que habían estimado, incluso amado, a una persona especial reunidas.

Quizá... Quizá en ningún otro momento se habrían reunido allí por todos los muy probablemente distintos motivos que existiesen, porque tenían rencillas unos con otros…

Porque en algún momento la amistad había terminado y habían tomado caminos distintos.

Porque había habido siempre algo mucho más importante o placentero que hacer.

Porque… Bueno, los "porque" podrían no terminar nunca; pero eso no importaba… ya que todos estaban allí reunidos para despedirse de alguien. Para darle aquella despedida, que nadie en realidad quería darle a esa persona, para siempre.

Quizá la situación era más trágica, porque despedían a alguien a que no deberían estar despidiendo ahora.

Ella sólo tenía dieciocho años, estaba verdaderamente en la flor de la vida. De hecho, estaba a punto de darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida en cuestión de unos cuantos meses.

Pero lamentablemente, como muchas veces pasaba, ella sólo se encontró en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta.

Observó a la persona de entre la multitud que era, sin duda alguna, la persona que más la iba a extrañar. Estaba ahí de pie nada más, silencioso, taciturno y con una enorme tristeza en sus bellos ojos.

Ellos habían estado juntos durante tres largos años y no dudaba, ni siquiera por un segundo, que la había amado todos los días, que no había habido día que no lo hiciera.

Le había sido incondicionalmente fiel y la había amado, como seguramente nadie más la iba a amar.

Pero la joven era quizá la única persona que sabía que ella no lo había amado, al menos no de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía. Pero eso iba a ser un secreto que jamás revelaría, no diría ni media palabra… Él no necesitaba saberlo, y sería muy cruel para su memoria.

Deseaba poder ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo, alguna palabra que aligerara por lo menos un poco su dolor; pero, la verdad fuera dicha, no tenía ninguna.

El sacerdote budista terminó su larga plegaría y el ataúd había comenzado a descender en la cripta abierta. Casi quiso reír… Después de todo, Kikyou le había dejado muy en claro a toda su familia y amigos que ella quería ser enterrada en lugar de cremada, como casi todo el mundo. Y como su mejor amiga, Kagome sabía que Kikyou había decidido eso sólo por su enorme sentido de la vanidad. Ella quería permanecer bella y entera aún después de la muerte, lo que hecha cenizas nunca lograría.

Cuando la tierra empezó a caer sobre el ataúd, su mirada volteó hacia Inuyasha; el sólo miraba la tumba ser cubierta con la misma expresión de tristeza que nada podría reparar más que el tiempo.

A ella le rompía el corazón verlo así, demasiado, porque…

Era un sentimiento traidor. Kikyou había sido su mejor amiga, pero… ella lo amaba.

Se enamoró de él desde que lo vio por primera vez, y aquellos tres años que estuvo en su vida, estando al lado de Kikyou, sólo habían hecho que descubriera más y más cosas de él que habían hecho que lo amara muchísimo más.

Y como a ella, que se había enamorado de Inuyasha a primera vista, lo mismo le había pasado a él pero con Kikyou.

No tuvo ni una sola oportunidad; pero así lo aceptó, no tenía rencor o arrepentimientos porque ella había amado a Kikyou tanto como él, y ella era feliz de que su amiga tuviera a alguien que la quisiera tanto… a pesar de que esta no le hubiera correspondido como se lo merecía.

El ataúd quedó bajo la carga de tierra y fue cubierto enseguida por una capa de pasto verde y fresco. Sobre este estaba una lápida blanca con su nombre completo, la fecha de su nacimiento y fallecimiento junto a una simple frase amorosa que decía "En memoria de nuestra amada hija. Siempre te recordaremos".

Las personas empezaron a despedirse y pronto sólo sus padres se encontraban allí junto con otras dos personas más.

— Gracias por venir Kagome —se acercó la madre de Kikyou con los ojos tan rojos y hundidos, que una persona podía sentir pena con tan sólo verla.

— No ha sido nada Yoshida-sama —le respondió ella—. Sabe que amaba a Kikyou… No podía estar en ninguna otra parte.

La bella mujer la miró un momento y después empezó a llorar con amarga desesperación.

No era para menos, podía imaginar por qué. Toda la vida habían dicho que se parecía muchísimo a Kikyou. Ambas se conocían desde niñas, fueron amigas prácticamente desde el jardín de niños. Las dos se parecían tanto, que en todas las clases siempre las sentaban juntas, pues todo el mundo pensaba que eran gemelas.

Ambas compartían un largo cabello azabache, una piel clara, limpia y ojos marrones; desde el jardín de niños hasta la preparatoria había sido así. Pero lejos de molestarles, cómo les pasaba a las gemelas por lo regular, ellas se divertían de aquel suceso; y al estar todo el tiempo juntas, habían llegado a amarse como verdaderas hermanas.

Kagome abrazó a la madre de la que había sido su mejor amiga, ofreciéndole todo tipo de consuelo.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas que dentro de un mes se tendría que marchar de Tokio, pues había obtenido una beca en una de las más importantes escuelas de Kioto y que había decidido marcharse…

Pero ese no era el momento, y lo sabía. Además muy a sus adentros sabía que la distancia la ayudaría a superar la pérdida de su mejor amiga…

Y que también sería lo más sano el alejarse completamente de él.

Poco a poco, la mujer dejó ir a Kagome, lo que dio paso a que su esposo fuera a sostenerla por los brazos, apoyándola en su pecho.

— Lo siento mucho Kagome, es sólo que…

— Está bien —dijo la joven de cabello azabache—. Lo entiendo, de verdad.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? —propuso el padre de Kikyou.

Antes de responder, Kagome volteó al lugar donde había estado Inuyasha solo un minuto antes. Para su sorpresa, ya no estaba allí.

Había querido despedirse de él, ya que no estaba segura de poder verlo de nuevo antes de tener que partir a Kioto. Tenía que por lo menos darle un adiós, pero lamentablemente él ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Quizá era lo mejor.

— Si —respondió por fin—. Se lo agradezco.

— Vamos.

El automóvil estaba estacionado cerca del lugar. Era casi de noche, la lluvia había parado, y el campo santo estaba empezando a llenarse de penumbra.

Si, la mortalidad te hace considerar muchas cosas, entre ellas lo poco que en realidad podía durar la vida. Es por ello que deberíamos tomar cada momento como algo único. La lección está allí… Una verdad tan dura como una roca; pero, le hacía falta un ingrediente clave para llevarlo a cabo: **Valor.**

Y eso era algo que evidentemente no tenía. Quizá por ello se iba, porque no tenía el valor de pelear por lo que quería, porque no quería pelear contra Kikyou aunque no estuviera con vida.

Si tan sólo ella… No, era egoísta, mezquino, incluso perverso pensar en ello, y no dejaría que ese pensamiento hiciera eco en su cabeza. Kikyo se había ido, e Inuyasha siempre la tendría en su corazón.

Ella no quería pelear contra eso…

Definitivamente no quería…

_Fin prologo._

_20 de noviembre de 2012_

_5:20 pm._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de autora: Vale, dicen que guerra avisada no mata soldado. Esta historia es otra adaptación de una de mis historias de … que ya sé que han de estar pensando que me falta imaginación por hacer tantas adaptaciones… y quizá no estén tan faltos de razón jaja, no la verdad es que es una historia que me encantó y el fandom de St Tail es tan pequeño que siempre digo "como me gustaría que mas gente conociera esta historia" lo que me ha llevado a hacer esta adaptación… dudas, comentarios, déjalos en la caja de reviews vale, por el momento y como fanfiction nos pide a los autores que no nos pasemos demasiado con los comentarios, es todo por ahora._

**_POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER SI LA HISTORIA LES ESTA GUSTANDO._**

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Parte I: Instituto_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Bien, hacía especialmente un buen día para el inicio de clases de preparatoria, el cielo había amanecido de un color deslumbrante, tan azul que casi segaba, ni una sola nube gris en su panorama, eso tenía que ser un buen augurio, un día tan hermoso solo podía significar que todo en aquel día tendría que salir bien.

Había estado esperando este día, como había estado esperando pocas cosas en su vida. El primer día de preparatoria.

Iba a ir a una escuela nueva, que quedaba lo suficientemente lejos de casa para que en lugar de viajar todos los días, su madre la hubieran colocado en una habitación propia en un complejo de departamentos, donde la mayoría eran estudiantes en su misma situación. Para que el gasto no fuera tan grande había conseguido un trabajo en un pequeño café como camarera y aunque debía reconocer que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer un trabajo así, lo lograría.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a su armario para sacar el conjunto de ropa que había escogido para la ocasión, una falda blanca tableada con un suéter negro de lana de cuello amplio y una camisa blanca debajo, ojala que el clima se mantuviera igual para no tener que sacarse el suéter y andar toda de blanco, se calzó unas botas negras que llegaban bajo su rodilla, se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la madera del armario y sinceramente le gustó lo que vio, discreta pero bonita, esa era de hecho la imagen que quería proyectar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se acomodó el cabello, hacía tres días que se lo había hecho enrular y su cabello había aceptado de buen grado el cambio – gracias al cielo, según sabía, había chicas que no les pasaba igual y tenían que estar controlando su cabello cada 15 minutos – lucía distinta y le gustaba mucho eso, en verdad que le gustaba.

Perfume, maquillaje y después solo tomó su mochila y partió al instituto.

El instituto Satori estaba en una población no muy lejana de Kioto, solo como a unos 15 kilómetros, era la única preparatoria que se ufanaba de que todos sus alumnos, si así lo deseaban, tendrían un lugar en la universidad de Tokio, es por ello que era muy reconocido.

La matricula era muy diferente a otros institutos, el alumno llegaba diciendo qué era lo que quería estudiar en la universidad y la mitad de las clases estaban dedicadas a ese campo, de allí que cuando salían del instituto lo hacían con un amplio conocimiento en el campo donde querían desenvolverse y el ultimo año era dedicado únicamente a estudiar para el examen de ingreso. Por ese motivo, a diferencia de una preparatoria normal cuya duración era de 3 años, esta duraba 4 años.

Kagome había escogido el área socio-histórica que incluía carreras como: psicología, arqueología, sociología, antropología, historia y criminología. Llegado el momento tendría mucho de donde escoger.

Los salones eran amplios, de grandes ventanas y aparentemente cómodos. Dentro había ya muchos chicos y chicas platicando en pequeños grupos, no conocía a nadie y se sintió un poco incomoda por que varios de los chicos la voltearon a ver con agrado, eso es lo que había estado buscando pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse algo incomoda. Vio un lugar vació a la mitad de salón y se sentó allí.

- Buenos días –una chica se sentó a su lado, de cabello largo y lacio con una sonrisa gentil – eres de fuera también ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo devolviéndole el gesto amable – vengo de Tokio, buenos días.

- Soy Tomo Nadeshiko, yo vengo de Nerima, toda una experiencia vivir sola ¿A que no?

- Si, la verdad es que lo es, toda mi vida he vivido con mis padres y es extraño vivir de repente sola – le extendió la mano para saludarla – a propósito, yo soy Higurashi Kagome, pero llámame solo Kagome por favor.

- Mucho gusto Kagome, Yo aun estoy buscando un sitio que me guste y se acomode a mis gastos – dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

- Bueno el dueño de los departamentos es un buen amigo de mi abuelo y me dejó el alquiler a la mitad – dijo la joven castaña de alborotados rulos - la verdad es que tengo mucha suerte, aunque en realidad no es muy caro, las piezas no son muy grandes pero supongo que son suficiente para una sola persona.

- ¿Tienes el número del dueño del lugar? – Preguntó enseguida la chica – quizá me anime a darme una vuelta.

- No sé si lo guardé – dijo sacando un pequeño celular rosa, buscó donde estaba la agenda con un poco de frustración y volteó a ver a su compañera apenada – acaban de regalármelo y nunca había usado uno antes – dijo evidentemente refiriéndose al celular.

- No digas eso en voz alta o te ganaras alguno que otro comentario no muy agradable – le advirtió enseguida.

- Si, lo sé.

En esos años ¿Qué tipo de adolescente nunca había tenido un celular antes? No quería que nadie la viera usando un mensaje de texto aun, era terriblemente lenta.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos en los que pudo cruzar algunas palabras con Nadeshiko, su familia tenía un pequeño negocio de reparaciones, por algún motivo que no tuvo muy claro, las reparaciones en casas eran una cosa muy común en Nerima así que les iba bastante bien, ella deseaba estudiar historia, siempre había sentido el gusanito por las cosas antiguas y no había mejor sitio en Japón que la universidad de Tokio para una carrera así.

Kagome aun no tenía muy bien decidido, quizá también tomaría las asignaturas de historia, toda su vida escuchando las historias del abuelo – aunque la mitad de las veces las había abiertamente ignorado - habían terminado por llamar su atención, quizá, seria una opción a considerar.

Después de poco tiempo un profesor entró al aula, todos prestaron atención y la primera clase comenzó.

Para cuando llegó el momento del descanso para el almuerzo ya había entablado conversación con todos los chicos y chicas de su grupo, uno de los profesores que daban clase del área de psicología había utilizado toda la clase solo para ese propósito.

No podía dejar de notar algo de lo cual no sabía como sentirse, ella era bonita, sin vanidad sabía que era una chica atractiva. Pero siempre había sido opacada por Kikyou. Ella era bonita, pero siempre había sabido que Kikyou era casi exótica, su postura solemne, fría pero al mismo tiempo extremadamente sensual. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que los chicos realmente reparaban en ella. Ahora mucho más que vestía ropa que no era de instituto y el cabello que parecía dar ideas a las demás personas, en realidad hasta ella había notado que el cabello así la hacía sentir voluptuosa, demasiado visible y aunque había sido lo que buscaba al final de cuentas, aun era un poco extraño.

Había deseado llamar la atención, si, pero no esperaba que sería tanto. Había por lo menos 3 chicos en el aula que estaban casi peleando por poder estar alrededor de ella.

Pero si pudiera elegir ella hubiera elegido sin duda a Cole T. Jordan.

Según Nadeshiko, que era mucho más curiosa que ella, Cole era estadounidense, su padre trabajaba en una empresa norteamericana que tenía una sucursal en Japón y había estado en oriente los últimos 10 años, por tanto era más japonés que yanqui.

Era increíblemente guapo, tanto que casi no se podía creer. Media cerca de 1.80 centímetros tenias que verlo prácticamente hacía arriba, poseía la piel tostada y tersa – su apretón de manos hacía sentir a cualquiera bienvenida – y un cuerpo que parecía haber sido sacado de un anuncio de ropa interior, unos preciosos ojos azul zafiro y una sonrisa – con sus respectivos hoyuelos – que te hacía ruborizar, una voz que lo haría rico y famoso si se dedicara a cantar blues y un sentido del humor que hacía que quisieras tenerlo cerca. Al presentarse con ella y apenas haberle dicho su nombre completo ya la había apodado "pequeña gaviota"

Oh si, Kagome había sentido mariposas en el estomago cuando le había dicho así, por eso cuando después de unas horas se dio cuenta que en realidad había sido así de caballeroso solo con ella – es decir no tenía que compartir su atención con Kikyou o con nadie – se sintió sinceramente halagada.

- Espero no seas uno de esos pajaritos que se matan de hambre solo por permanecer así de bonitas, pequeña.

Cole había llegado a su lado con un par de pasteles de chocolate de la cafetería, lucían la mar de buenos y el chocolate siempre había sido su perdición.

- Bromeas – dijo quitándole prácticamente el pastel – podrías envenenarme con el chocolate y la figura la tengo solo porque me gusta mucho hacer ejercicio.

- Me alegra pequeña.

Cole se sentó a su lado y sin más empezaron a platicar.

Como Nadeshiko había dicho Cole era americano y su familia por lo que le contaba era muy rica, los Jordan - lo decía sin ánimo de presunción sino más bien como un hecho inevitable - eran buenos para hacer dinero, comprando y vendiendo, fabricando y vendiendo, inventando y vendiendo, todo se traducía en eso. Según él, aunque eso si que le era difícil de creer, eran buenos para hacer dinero, pero malos para las relaciones sociales.

Pero con esa cara y esa sonrisa, él no necesitaba hacer relaciones sociales. Las sociedades eran las que iban a buscarlo a él, como prueba solo había que ver a todas esas chicas que había a su alrededor que lo miraban a él con anhelo y a ella con odio.

- Si, las chicas nunca me han faltado, eso es muy fácil. A ti te debe de pasar lo mismo – le dijo Cole – mírate, eres como una sirena en medio de todas ellas, si estoy aquí platicando contigo es solo porque eres demasiado bonita como para ignorarte

- No digas eso Cole – dijo con una media sonrisa, nunca había sido muy buena para aceptar halagos.

- Es la verdad Kagome – dijo con una mirada sincera – Dudo que haya un chico en todo el mundo que se resista a esos ojos que tienes.

- ¿Cuanto apostarías? – dijo ella casi divertida.

- Un millón de dólares – respondió sin dudar.

- Ja, pues acabas de perderlos – dijo ella siguiéndole la broma – después te daré mi número de cuenta de banco para que los pongas.

- ¿En serio? – dijo incrédulo – dame su nombre.

- Taisho Inuyasha – respondió con algo de amargura, había llegado a pensar que no pronunciaría su nombre por mucho tiempo – ese es el nombre del chico que nunca se enamoro de mi.

- Un perfecto estúpido – dijo sin retenerse y viendo la expresión dolida de ella – o un ciego completo en su defecto, además acaba de hacerme perder un millón de dólares. Háblame de él.

- Ah – Kagome suspiró profundamente – esa es una historia muy larga.

Y en ese momento vio como los alumnos se empezaban a dirigir al aula, era la hora pero no había sonado ninguna alarma.

- Supongo que después de clase te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo - la invitó el atractivo chico de ojos azules - quiero estar completamente seguro de que he perdido mi apuesta.

Kagome sonrió divertida, había sido la forma más original que alguien había usado para invitarle un café, de la forma en la que lo había dicho no le había dado opción de negarse, cuando él se levantó y le pidió la mano para marcharse se extrañó.

- No escuche ninguna alarma – dijo la chica aun esperando que sonara.

- Supongo que es una escuela demasiado refinada para eso – respondió por habito – en mi secundaria tampoco las habían, uno sabía su horario y si quería se presentaba o no.

- Vaya eso es muy fino en realidad – dijo Kagome divertida - pero tardare en acostumbrarme a eso, nunca he usado un reloj de pulsera.

- En un par de días tendrás un millón de dólares en el banco supongo que podrás permitírtelo.

- Si claro – dijo divertida.

- ¿Lo dudas? - la miró con demasiada seriedad – Una cosa debo decir pequeña gaviota, un Jordan nunca falta a una palabra de honor.

- No empeñaste tu honor Cole, solo dinero.

- Vamos.

Se levantaron de su lugar y entraron al salón para las siguientes clases.

Como Kagome había esperado, apenas terminó el horario de clases, se escuchó por el micrófono a la directora dando la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, un par de anuncios para la escuela y deseando a todos un buen día.

Además de que Cole había ido hasta su asiento para ayudarla a guardar sus cosas e ir por el café prometido.

Porque se había sentado en esa cafetería, pedido un café negro y empezado a hablar no lo supo, pero lo hizo, habló y habló de su vida en Tokio y el templo Higurashi, de sus amigos, su familia y de Inuyasha

Fue lo bastante prudente para no hablarle de Kikyou más de lo puramente necesario era un tema demasiado sensible aun dentro de su corazón, aunque el deseo había estado todo el tiempo latente, era tan fácil hablar con Cole, te prestaba toda su atención y parecía fascinado por todo lo que ella decía.

- ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de Kikyou?

- No –la verdad Kikyou había estado tan latente en su vida que cuando había muerto una parte de ella y ver su imagen era aun duro –tengo muchas fotos de ella en casa cientos quizá, pero aun no estoy lista para verla.

- ¿Crees que era más bonita que tú?

Kagome casi quiso reír, más bonita que ella, esa sí que era una pregunta.

- Sé que lo era – dijo con una sonrisa triste solo de pensarlo, incluso Inuyasha había dicho alguna vez que aunque todo el mundo dijera que eran idénticas la belleza de Kikyou no se compararía nunca con nadie "aunque tu también eres muy guapa" había dicho y puesto un beso en la cima de su cabeza, si solo hubiera imaginado siquiera lo que aquello le había hecho sentir – ella era... luminiscente, abrumadora

- Debió haber sido entonces el brillo que la rodeaba, no en si ella lo que sedujo al pobre chico – concluyó Cole – una lástima.

- Si, lo mismo siempre he pensado yo – dijo la chica con tristeza.

- Si hubiese podido ver un poco más allá, hubiera visto a la chica más bonita de Japón perdidamente enamorada de él.

Kagome no dijo nada solo bajo un momento la mirada, ¿Tenía algún sentido seguir diciendo que no era verdad? ¿Qué ella no estaba enamorada de Inuyasha? No.

- No lo sé, quizá me faltó imaginación – dijo tratando de olvidar su propia tristeza – quizá debí haber puesto luces de neón sobre mi cabeza que dijeran, "mírame estoy enamorada de ti" Pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacer algo como eso.

- Ah el orgullo, nos hace unos seres irracionales a veces.

- Y que lo digas – dijo finalmente terminando su café que estaba completamente frío y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había bajado el sol – Bueno como ya despeje tu duda, porque mejor no me hablas ahora un poco de ti, Cole.

- No hay mucho de mi vida ¿Quieres otro café?

- Está bien, pero esta vez que sea descafeinado.

Cole solo levantó su mirada y en un segundo una linda mesera estaba a su lado para atender su orden, eso debía ser agradable. Ordenó y entonces empezó a hablarle de él. Cole era rico y como un chico rico había sido más educado por profesores y nanas que por sus padres. Desde que tenía 15 años había decidido que, si no podías con el enemigo debías unirte a él, así que empezó a participar en los negocios de su padre, al menos en los más pequeños de turismo y comercio, lo que lo había hecho viajar mucho. Le gustaba mucho la historia, a cada país que llegaba estudiaba un poco de él y Japón era un asunto aparte, si estaba en Satori era porque quería estudiar historia de Japón en la universidad de Tokio con los mejores profesores de la materia, pero lo quería hacer por sus propios méritos y no por el apellido Jordan.

Habló de Estados Unidos, del tiempo que había pasado en Europa, de su llegada a oriente, de China y de la India; había estado vagando mucho antes de asentarse en Japón con su padre y todo lo que le decía le parecía fascinante.

Antes de notarlo habían pasado 5 horas sentados en ese café platicando y se había hecho de noche.

- Te llevare a tu casa – dijo cuando Kagome le dijo se deberían de ir.

- No te molestes – respondió acomodando su bolso – tomare el transporte.

- Yo te mantuve aquí hasta esta hora, así que te llevare a casa.

Si algo había notado Kagome de Cole T. Jordan, era que sin duda si se proponía algo no cesaba hasta verlo hecho. Se preguntó cómo sería cuando se proponía conseguir el amor de una chica. Debía ser una experiencia.

Como le dijo la llevó a casa en su auto, de una respetuosa y cortes manera se despidió de ella en la puerta y le deseó un buen descanso con la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente.

Una noche tan brillantemente estrellada como había sido luminoso el día estaba plena en el cielo cuando llego a casa… si, sin duda había sido un buen día.

_Fin capitulo 1_

_21 de noviembre de 2012_

_8:01 p.m._

___:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**: Hola de nuevo, pues ya vengo con el nuevo capitulo, espero no tenga fallitas, me he empezado a esforzar mucho por corregir esas cositas por que en ese aspecto les he fallado mucho antes, pero mis prereader hoy brillaron por su ausencia jeje._

_Bueno, no les había comentado, Hiding es una historia donde estaba jugando con un estilo nuevo, son muchos capítulos no les voy a decir cuantos por que a lo mejor los espanto jeje, pero son capítulos cortos, escenas muy concisas que se mueven en un limite de tiempo lo mas real posible, si les causa algún problema seguir el ritmo por favor háganme lo notar y tratare de hacerlo lo mas amable posible de leer para ustedes._

_Empezamos con un ritmo hermoso, me llegaron 7 reviews que los agradezco con todo el corazón casi no esperaba ninguno después de irme tanto tiempo de FF y muchos de ellos son de antiguos lectores que aun me siguen, muchas gracias chicas de todo corazón extrañaba mucho los buenos momentos que pase con todos ustedes espero repetirlos, de verdad **danita-inu, Faby Sama, Lis-Sama, un invitado, HanaHimeFC, Calandry e Yuiren3** muchas gracias por sus reviews y a todas las demás personas que la leen y no dejaron mensajito, no sean tímidos anímense. _

_Solo me resta decir, que si se quieren enterar por adelantado de lo las publicaciones y chismes de Hiding pueden unirse a mi grupo en face "mimi chan's room" están cordialmente invitados._

**_nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, si te ha gustado el capitulo, me encantaría saberlo, un review es una gran manera._**

**_tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	3. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capítulo 2_**

Quien había dicho alguna vez que la vida no podía ser perfecta, se había equivocado con ella. Por primera vez en su vida todo estaba saliendo justo como había deseado que sucediera.

Satori era una escuela genial, cada uno de los profesores eran una eminencia en sus respectivas materias, todos con estilos diferentes sin duda, pero indudablemente muy buenos. Daba gusto estudiar en una escuela así.

Además de eso, aunque sólo llevara una semana en el instituto, ella sentía que pertenecía allí; estaba tan a gusto, que parecía como si llevara años en ese lugar. Tenía la sensación de tener más libertad e independencia de la que alguna vez pensó tener.

De alguna manera siempre que asistía al colegio… No quería recordarlo, pero sentía como si Kikyou siempre le hubiera hecho sombra.

Ahora todo era diferente. Se llevaba muy bien con sus profesores y compañeros, a excepción de su única clase de heurística. Pero a pesar de aquello, había logrado sacar algo bueno: Había hecho amigos con gran facilidad, no sólo en el colegio, sino que en el trabajo también.

Su empleo en la cafetería había pasado de atender mesas a llevar el orden de las notas y meterlas en la computadora a tan sólo tres días de haber estado allí.

Y como lo mejor de todo, estaba Cole.

Cada día, Cole Jordan le sorprendía con algo. Todos los días tenía atenciones con ella y la hacía sentir sumamente especial. Ningún chico la había tratado así anteriormente, para el obvio escepticismo del propio Cole, y era tan agradable saber que le gustas tanto a alguien que constantemente, sin que lo pidas o lo esperes, tiene detalles contigo: Flores, postres y todas las pláticas que habían tenido.

Cole conocía prácticamente todo el mundo y era fascinante escucharlo hablar de lugares como Sydney y los canguros; China y el río Yan Tse; de París y el Louvre; o América y los hotdogs, los partidos de basketball y el Gran Cañon de Colorado.

Y lo que era más, a menudo pensaba que, aunque fuera un completo bobo y nunca hubiera salido más allá del portal de su casa, le gustaría oírlo hablar con esa voz profunda y resonante de cantante de blues y sonrisa de Miguel Arcángel.

Lo que era bien extraño, porque antes, lo que más había apreciado en cualquier chico, era su iniciativa en las pláticas y la pasión que demostraba en su retórica… Las cosas que más le habían gustado de Inuyasha.

Quizá en eso consistía todo…

Cole e Inuyasha eran parecidos en algunos aspectos: Eran personas determinadas, con valor, inteligentes, pero de una forma distinta. Mientras Inuyasha podía ser terco, Cole era tenaz a un grado superlativo.

Si, ambos iban tras lo que querían con todas sus fuerzas y sin dar marcha atrás. Pero mientras Inuyasha era imprudente, Cole era frío en sus movimientos…

Inuyasha era como una ola, llegando al puerto con todas sus fuerzas y arrancando las palmeras, pero sin lograr llevárselas. A diferencia de Cole que era como una marea intensa, una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que esa palmera estuviera bien mar adentro.

Y esa marea definitivamente la estaba arrastrando a ella al mar.

Si, las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como las quería… Estaba finalmente dejando su pasado atrás, acostumbrándose y encariñándose a esa nueva vida que siempre había querido, y abriéndose a la posibilidad de ser feliz, por propia elección.

Realmente feliz.

Pero, cómo en los malos culebrones de televisión, eso no podía durar mucho… ¿Cierto?

.

.

Una fragante taza de café fue puesta delante de ella y miró con profundo agradecimiento a quién la había traído. Como empezaba a ser costumbre, era el apuesto Cole.

— ¿No tuviste buena noche? —preguntó el joven de ojos azules, sentándose a su lado.

— Recorte para depósito bancario —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo, y probablemente para él, que se movía desde pequeño entre los números y negocios, lo tenía—. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan complicado. Si no hubiera tenido todo al día en la computadora desde la semana pasada, habría sido mucho más complicado.

— ¿No se supone que deban tener una contadora para eso? —preguntó el joven preocupado porque estuvieran exigiéndole demasiado en su trabajo.

— Es una cafetería pequeña —dijo ella con tranquilidad, el trabajo no la molestaba—. Creo que no ven la necesidad de ello aún.

— ¿Te dio tiempo para acabar con las ecuaciones de ayer? —preguntó el chico, desviando el tema.

— Si, pero no estoy segura de que estén correctas —le respondió la joven castaña con cierto nerviosismo.

— ¿Quieres que las revisemos antes de que llegue el profesor? —ofreció Cole.

— Si, por favor —dijo ella, y él solo le respondió con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias Cole, ¿qué haría sin ti?

— Caerías dormida en el pupitre y suspenderías heurística —dijo con una sonrisa, y sin previo aviso puso un beso en su frente—. De algún modo un día me devolverás el favor.

Kagome bajó la vista sonrojada. No sabía cómo interpretar eso, si como una advertencia, o como un halago.

Por el momento decidió que no lo juzgaría de ninguna de las dos formas y aceptaría su ayuda con la ecuación.

En cuanto estaba sacando los libros de su mochila sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, uno demasiado conocido… Pero era imposible que lo estuviera sintiendo en ese momento y en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa gaviota? —preguntó Cole al verla perder el color en el rostro.

— Voltea y dime por favor, que detrás de mi no está un chico con ojos color dorado mirándome.

Kagome vio voltear a Cole con naturalidad. Nadeshiko pasó a su lado y saludó al chico con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando cruzó un par de palabras con él se alejó a su lugar y él regresó a ella.

— No, no hay un chico de ojos dorados mirándote —le dijo con un tono incierto.

— ¿En serio? —dijo aún con esa sensación en el pecho.

— Pensé que eso es lo que querías oír —dijo sin mucha seriedad.

— ¡Cole! —Kagome tenía los nervios de punta, necesitaba saber.

— Un chico de jeans negros y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul de cabello plateado, que extraño color, y ojos como los dijiste te miró por un momento. Agitó su cabeza y después se sentó en el último asiento de la clase.

Kagome casi quiso azotar su cabeza contra el pupitre.

¡No! ¡No era posible! ¡Era simplemente imposible que esto le estuviera pasando!

Sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos y puso los codos sobre el pupitre, escondiéndose como avestruz, si los avestruces de verdad escondieran la cabeza en la tierra.

— ¡De entre todos los colegios de Japón…! ¡De todos los de Asia! ¡De todos los del mundo! ¡¿POR QUE AQUÍ?! —dijo con exasperación, ¡no era justo!

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó con curiosidad Cole.

— ¡Vaya que si lo conozco! —dijo ella con un resoplido.

Cole la miró un momento a los ojos; y por lo que pudo ver, le dio la razón a la opinión que estaba formándose de él… Era un chico demasiado inteligente para tener sólo 19 años.

— Siempre he creído que esto es más divertido cuando hay competencia —dijo sonriente.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo para responder nada pues en ese momento el profesor llegó al aula, y acomodándose en su lugar empezó a dar la clase. Por fortuna en Satori tampoco existían listas de asistencia, eso le daría algunos minutos de ventaja.

La hora de clase paso rápido. Pensando que él estaba detrás de ella no pudo concentrarse un sólo minuto en lo que el profesor decía.

El profesor se retiró y algunos alumnos se levantaron de su pupitre para estirarse un poco.

— Nadeshiko —apenas el profesor salía, la chica pronto se acercó a su amiga—, ¿traes de casualidad lentes oscuros?

— Si, pero el día esta muy nublado —dijo mirando por un largo ventanal al fondo del aula—. ¿Para que los quieres?

— Parezco mapache —dijo señalando sus ojeras por el trabajo, estas no eran cosa suya y ahora casi las agradecía, le daba oportunidad para usar un antifaz—. No quiero asustar a los demás.

— Querrás decir "no quiero asustar al sexi Cole" —dijo divertida su amiga

— ¡Nadeshiko!

— Lo sé, lo sé —dijo sacando sus lentes oscuros de un bolso y extendiéndoselos—. Pero dime, si tú te quedas a Cole, ¿yo me puedo quedar con el chico nuevo? Está como para servirlo con salsa de soya y ponerlo dentro de un takayoki.

— Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras con Inuyasha —dijo molesta poniéndose los lentes.

— Oh, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó con suma curiosidad Nadeshiko.

— Si… —se lo pensó mejor—. No… Si. Pero no se te ocurra decirle que lo conozco, al menos no hasta que yo hable con él y no será ahora.

— Bien, como quieras amiga.

Ella había sido completamente invisible para él una vez… ¿Por qué no lo sería de nuevo? Un peinado diferente y no podría verle la cara; quizá no la reconociera enseguida.

Se colgó con seguridad la mochila al hombro y fue a la puerta de salida. Lo vio sólo de reojo y su corazón dio un vuelco: De jeans y camiseta, tan increíblemente guapo y llamativo como siempre.

Nada más de reojo notó que se había cortado un poco el pelo y que tenía una escayola en el brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado? Su preocupación por él le pareció molesta, pero inevitable.

Que no esperara volver a verlo, no significaba que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado; aún lo quería con toda el alma y que algo le hubiera pasado le preocupaba muchísimo.

Desvió la mirada de él enseguida y siguió su camino.

.

.

Pasó un día entero.

Increíblemente, había pasado todo un día completo sin que él se diera cuenta de que era su compañera de clase.

Era… algo doloroso pensar que habían pasado todo un día en la misma habitación, y él simplemente no había notado que estaba allí.

Quizá era simplemente que ella no le importaba un bledo.

Como había dicho, Nadeshiko había ido a la carga, pero no había hecho grandes avances. Como siempre, Inuyasha era cordial, trataba de no ser grosero, pero era frío con ella; y Nadeshiko había perdido el interés "puede ser realmente lindo, pero es más frío que el hielo"

Y no lo era, Inuyasha podía ser muchas cosas, pero no frío. Para su consternación, había sido testigo de toda la pasión que le había demostrado a Kikyou, que había sido mucha. Ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse por su compañero… No había hablado con nadie desde que había llegado, y eso no era propio de él; podía tener un carácter muy difícil, pero no era antipático.

— Hey Pequeña gaviota.

Kagome regresó a tierra cuando escuchó a Cole llamarla y lo miró apenada, ¿Cuanto tiempo debía haber estado tratando de llamar su atención?

— Lo siento Cole —se disculpó—. Me distraje un poco.

— Yo no le llamaría a eso poco – dijo sin perder nunca su buen carácter —. Pero está bien, ¿buscas el libro? Tú tienes los datos.

— Si.

Se levantó de su asiento en la biblioteca, y con el cuaderno donde estaban los datos fue en busca del libro. Cuando vio a Inuyasha de pie en el mismo pasillo donde estaba el libro que buscaba… supo que no podía seguir postergando el momento.

Respiró hondo y tragó con cierta dificultad.

Cuando estuvo en el inicio del pasillo se detuvo para esperarlo, él buscó en una gaveta y extrajo un libro con cierta dificultad por culpa de la escayola, comparando con una nota en un papel donde debía tener los datos anotados, revisando que era el correcto volvía a su lugar y estuvieron frente a frente.

El escalofrió que sintió cuando los ojos del joven se posaron directamente sobre ella la hizo temblar, con un movimiento calculado se quitó los lentes de lectura y trato de sonreír.

— ¿Kagome? —dijo con completa incredulidad.

— Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta —dijo con cierto aire burlón—, Inuyasha

Esto debía ser una alucinación… No podía ser la misma chica. La había visto en el salón desde el día que había llegado; los enormes risos castaños le habían llamado la atención desde el principio, pero no estaba interesado en las chicas por el momento.

Pero esos risos la habían hecho destacar. No había querido ver su rostro, por que su figura a lo lejos y ese voluptuoso cabello en ondas eran suficiente tentación; verla de frente haría que le atrajera aun más, y en ese momento quería todo menos pensar en tener citas.

De todos los colegios en el mundo, en Asia o Japón, era increíble que la volviera a encontrar. La única chica que en algún lugar de su interior no había querido tener que volver a ver.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con cierta rudeza.

— Estudio aquí —respondió a lo obvio.

— ¡Genial! —dijo el chico con un resoplido.

— Yo también me alegro de verte Inuyasha —dijo respondiendo con cierta hostilidad a la reacción del chico, por lo que respectaba a ella, había llegado primero.

— No empieces con eso Kagome —le dijo cuando escuchó la molestia en su voz—. Sabes que no lo digo por ti, sí no porque…

— Lo sé, y aunque no lo creas yo tampoco debería estar muy feliz, por los mismos motivo que tú, aunque yo no te he puesto esa cara —dijo defendiéndose.

— Seguro la pusiste cuando supiste que era yo.

Nunca se le habían dado del todo bien las mentiras y no quería decírselo.

— Pareciera que tú y yo estamos destinados a ir por el mismo camino, ¿no, Kagome? —dijo con un humor amargo.

— No lo sé —"pero espero que no". No quiso decirlo, porque no sabía hasta qué punto era de verdad cierto.

— Ojala y esta vez no sea del pie izquierdo.

Él no le dijo nada más, pasó a su lado y fue a la mesa que compartía con su equipo de trabajo. Ella buscó el libro que había ido a buscar y regresó con Cole y Nadeshiko a la mesa.

— ¿Todo bien pequeña? —le preguntó Cole al ver su expresión desencajada.

— Si Cole —dijo distraída—. Gracias.

Miró de reojo a Inuyasha y en su interior supo que no todo iba tan bien como ella quisiera.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en no ser perfecta? Se había ido de Tokio esperando poder empezar de nuevo desde cero, y el destino le había traído de nuevo a la única pieza de su historia que de verdad quería dejar atrás… Y parecía no poder hacerlo.

Quizá Inuyasha tenía razón y sus caminos estaban destinados a ir por el mismo rumbo… Vaya cosa.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_23 de noviembre de 2012_

_1:48 pm_

_._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Nota de autora: hola hola a todos, aquí el nuevo cap de Hiding, pues ya apareció nuestro querido Inuyasha, pero con cierta animosidad por Kagome, pero ahora que de nuevo están justos en el mismo camino que es lo que podrá pasar, tendrán que quedarse para verlo._

_No creen que el capitulo se ve con una ortografía perfecta, pues no, el merito no es mio, se lo debo a mi Beta Suki90 - por favor pasen por su canal aquí en fanfiction tiene muy buenas historias - Suki mil gracias._

_Bueno solo me resta darle de nuevo mil mil gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo la historia en especial a: __**Athena, Hinaru, Calandry, yuiren3, danita-inu, Faby Sama, Lis-Sama e IvanchoFAA**__ por sus preciosos reviews de verdad me han encantado._

**_Sin mas por el momento me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, si te ha gustado, por favor déjame un review, me encantaría escucharlo._**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	4. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capítulo 3_**

Y, ¿qué más daba que estuviera allí? No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero podía controlar su propia reacción ante el hecho.

Después de meditarlo toda la noche, Kagome decidió que el que Inuyasha estuviera allí, alrededor de ella, no tenía por qué cambiar su vía de acción. Si hubiera visto que esto le pasaba a alguna otra persona, sin duda hubiera pensado que era patético y cobarde dar marcha atrás cuando había tomado una decisión; y pensar en la mera idea de que alguien creyera eso de ella misma, la ponía de muy mal humor.

Ella había sido siempre una persona controlada y practica en la medida de lo posible, como si no hubiera tenido el valor de llevar a cabo cada uno de sus propósitos.

Tendiendo las cartas sobre la mesa, la cuestión era que ella estaba ahora lejos de casa. Tenía nuevos amigos, estaba en una escuela estupenda, y un chico maravilloso al parecer la pretendía. Era todo lo que había planeado tener y lo tenía, lo único que no encajaba en la ecuación era la presencia del joven de ojos dorados.

Su mente le decía una y otra vez "sólo ignórale, si él pudo, ¿por qué tú no podrías?"

Pero de nuevo, un eco muy en el fondo le repetía lo que ella sabía muy bien. Él no la amaba y ella si, eso era radicalmente diferente en la ecuación, aunque la mera idea le doliera.

Ella sabía, que en su situación, seguía siendo lo más sano que podría hacer, solo ignorarlo y cada uno seguir el camino que se habían marcado, los llevara a donde los llevara.

Pensarlo era fácil, llevarlo a cabo no era tan simple como parecía, lo sabía. No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo intentara. Casi desde el mismo día que había conocido a Inuyasha Taisho lo había querido, se había metido en su corazón y había tratado de ignorar el sentimiento, pero este nunca se iba. No, nunca se había ido.

Pero esta vez la situación era muy diferente y sus emociones debían adaptarse al cambio, lo quisieran o no.

.

.

— Buenos días, pequeña.

— Buenos días, Cole.

Como casi cada mañana, el primer rostro amable que veía era el de Cole, que esperaba por ella en la entrada, armado con dos deliciosos vasos llenos de capuchino caliente.

Pero esta vez tenían testigos, Inuyasha estaba en la entrada también aparentemente buscando algo en el fondo de su mochila.

— ¿Cómo te fue con el resumen del libro de Freud? —le preguntó ofreciéndole uno de los altos vasos.

— Complicado, pero lo terminé —dijo con satisfacción—. Si lo analizas cuidadosamente es muy interesante.

— Si lo analizas más cuidadosamente te das cuanta de que Freud estaba un poco "tostado" cuando lo escribió —dijo en tono de broma.

Kagome no pudo si no soltar una carcajada, las ideas eran ciertamente tan extravagantes que era probable que el autor no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos cuando lo hizo.

— Al menos ya es el ultimo trabajo pesado de la semana —dijo con un suspiro la joven castaña—, a menos de que nos dejen hacer algo el día de hoy.

— Lo dudo, historia suspendió desde ayer y sólo tenemos dos clases prácticas —dijo Cole con calma y empezó a caminar con ella—. Oye, si no tenemos nada más que hacer, ¿por qué no vamos a algún lado? Tenemos todo el fin de semana delante de nosotros. ¿No te gustaría por ejemplo, ir a la torre de Tokio, salir a un parque o algo por el estilo?

— No pegas con el tipo al que le gustan los parques Cole —dijo la chica, dejando que la cafeína corriera por su sistema.

— Pero tú si gaviota —insistió el joven de ojos celestes—. Me apuesto lo que quieras que te encantan las alturas.

Ella sonrió divertida, la verdad fuera dicha, le producían algo de miedo, lo suyo era tener los pies en la tierra.

— Me pinta mejor lo de la torre de Tokio.

— ¿Es una cita?

La mera idea la entusiasmaba, había estado esperando más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer que Cole le pidiera una cita.

— ¿Estás seguro? —dijo con una sonrisa picara—. Si me das alas ahora, después no podrás deshacerte de mí.

— No necesitas las alas gaviota ya las tienes —dijo con un tono igual al de ella.

— Es una cita entonces —dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Llegaron al salón juntos y después se sentaron cada uno en su asiento. Estando ya sentada, Kagome había volteado para acomodar su mochila y vio entrar a Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos, pero no iba a creer que ella tenía algo que ver, sabía que no era así.

— Sabes —dijo una voz a su espalda—. No todo lo que hizo Freud es drogas e histeria femenina

Kagome volteó a ver a quién le había interpelado, y por supuesto era él, Inuyasha, ¿quién más quería discutir eso con ella? Había salido sólo un momento para sacar un par de fotocopias, no quería pensar que la hubiera seguido, pero él no tenía ninguna hoja en las manos que copiar. Se armó de paciencia antes de contestar.

— Lo sé Inuyasha —le respondió sin demasiado entusiasmo—, pero hasta tú sabes que una vez que haces algo esto te persigue hasta el fin de tus días y a este autor le pasó exactamente eso.

— No significó entonces nada más todos los avances que hizo para la psicología de todos los tiempos —lo defendió con fervor.

— Tú… —ella guardó silencio, tenía en su mente el ejemplo perfecto de las cosas que una persona podía hacer y eso te definía de por vida… Pero no, nunca se lo diría a él—, no escuches mis conversaciones privadas Inuyasha, es de mala educación.

— No estaba escuchándote —le respondió de inmediato—, lo dijeron cuando yo estaba allí, no me interesa tu vida privada.

— En ese caso que no te importen tampoco mis opiniones de nada Inuyasha, ¿ok?

Ella trató de avanzar pero sorpresivamente él la tenía sostenida de un brazo.

— Kagome, espera.

Aun en contra de ella misma se detuvo. Más que nada por el tono ligeramente roto de su voz, no era familiar para ella y eso pegó sus pies al piso.

— ¿Qué? —le respondió algo cohibida.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes de este Jordan? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

Kagome lo miró aun más extrañada que antes, por la forma que lo había dicho, es como si supiera algo malo de él.

— ¿Por qué?

— Vas a salir con él —respondió—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

La pregunta la tomó por completo por sorpresa, miró a Inuyasha y la expresión dura de sus ojos, por un momento sin entender del todo.

— No creo que eso tenga nada que ver contigo —dijo queriendo que la soltara ya, jalándose un poco le envió la indirecta, pero aparentemente él no la tomó.

— Te he conocido por años Kagome, es normal que me preocupe —le respondió.

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú preocupado por mí! —una ligera risa histérica se le escapó de los labios—. Por favor Inuyasha, me has ignorado siempre y ahora resulta que estas preocupado por mi.

— Yo nunca te he ignorado Kagome —dijo sorprendido por que dijera algo así—. ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

— Me voy por la respuesta más obvia o quieres una lista —dijo con sarcasmo—. A pesar de que siempre estuve junto a… ella, era prácticamente como si fuera un fantasma. Sí me hablabas era sólo para preguntarme donde estaba tu novia. Así que evítate la angustia, nosotros no somos más que dos personas que se conocen, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

— Tienes sólo unas semanas de conocer a ese Jordan, y vas a salir con él —reiteró—. No creo que eso este bien.

— Sinceramente Inuyasha —dijo con aun mas irritación—, saldré con quien yo quiera, te parezca bien o no. En las pocas semanas que llevo de conocer a Cole, ha demostrado ser mucho mejor amigo que "otros" que he conocido durante años.

Se soltó del brazo que le sujetaba y avanzó delante de él, molesta, increíblemente molesta. ¿Quién era él para decirle con quien salir o no? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

.

.

Que día tan complicado.

No creía que hubiera otra denominación para un día así, si no complicado, extraño quizá.

Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de poner en orden todo lo que había pasado, y como iba a manejarlo de allí en más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El día había abierto precioso, un sol amable se levantaba sobre algunas nubes inquietas que habían quedado de la lluvia de la noche pasada, apuntaba a ser un día con un suave sol y fresco, perfecto para salir.

Se levantó de la cama con ánimos, se dio una larga ducha, se exfolió la piel, se puso una de sus cremas favoritas con olor a lavanda y se enfundó en su traje favorito, eran solo las nueve de la mañana y Cole le había dicho que estaría por ella a las diez, tenía toda una hora para arreglarse con calma.

La mejor hora para llegar a la torre de Tokio era por la mañana, los turistas aún no se habrían volcado sobre ella y abarrotado todo, podrían desayunar con tranquilidad. Todo apuntaba a que sería un día perfecto.

La única nota mala que tenía por aquel día era la escena que Inuyasha le había hecho el día anterior.

"Olvídalo" se dijo por centésima vez. Se puso crema de pelo también con olor a lavanda y se empezó a arreglar los rizos. No iba a hacer caso de él, podía no conocer mucho a Cole, pero había sido un perfecto caballero con ella, desviviéndose en todos los detalles posibles, lo que toda chica esperaría de un chico.

Si, aquella iba a ser una cita perfecta.

Como lo había prometido Cole, había llegado por ella a las diez en punto, había tocado a su puerta con un enorme ramo de girasoles y sólo se detuvieron para ponerlos en agua.

Fueron hasta Tokio en el tren, siendo ella originaria de la isla debería ser el guía pero era al revés. Al parecer Cole se había tomado su tiempo para recorrer la isla y de cada lugar que pasaban de largo en el tren. Sabía los por menores de tal, le hablaba de algún buen lugar para comer o algo curioso que hubiera descubierto allí, ella estaba asombrada de lo mucho que Cole podía aprender en poco tiempo, era tan curioso, que escucharlo hablar de cosas incluso triviales, con esa profunda voz de blues, era un placer.

Llegaron a Tokio con una ligera llovizna sobre sus cabezas, él no pareció enterado de ella o no decidió darle importancia, caminaron desde la estación hasta la plaza donde estaba la torre, y entraron al restaurante de la primera planta.

Él comía enormidad, pero claro, considerando su tamaño no podía ser de otro modo: fruta, panqueques, café, jugo, helado. Era casi divertido verlo comer de esa manera, repitió los panqueques por lo menos 3 veces, de alguna manera lucía un tanto infantil, pero era agradable y atractivo aun así, un niño grande de ojos claros y la cara manchada de chocolate.

Después de desayunar subieron por la torre, los escalones ni siquiera se sintieron en medio de toda la platica, él empezó a hablarle del Wall Trade Center, del Empire State de la torre Eiffel, de los arquitectos que las habían construido y de las controversias y datos únicos de todas esas edificaciones, le hablo incluso de la propia torre de Tokio. Rieron y hablaron, hablaron y volvieron a reír.

La verdad es que ella nunca se lo había pasado tan bien en una cita, no es que hubiera tenido muchas de todos modos.

— Y finalmente, el último piso – dijo Cole triunfante como su esta hubiera sido la meta de un maratón.

— Mañana no podré mover un músculo —sólo ver la altura… no podía creer que hubieran subido los últimos 7 pisos a pie.

— No luces como ese tipo de chicas delicadas pequeña, seguro mañana amanecerás perfecta —le respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa picara.

Kagome miró la enorme ciudad de Tokio, a sus pies, la vista desde lo alto de la torre era hermosa, el sol cálido y la ligera lluvia le barrió la cara.

— Kagome… —la llamó.

— Si Cole —dijo ella mirándolo al rostro.

— Tú sabes lo mucho que me gustas, ¿verdad?

La verdad la confesión sincera de Cole la había tomado un poco por sorpresa, pero así eran las cosas con este chico, con él nunca habría medias tintas.

— Así como saberlo con precisión, en realidad no Cole.

Él no le respondió, pero dio un paso hacía ella y le envolvió un brazo por la cintura, Kagome tuvo que subir su rostro para ver el suyo y sintió que el corazón le latía aprisa, en los ojos de Cole… bueno… cuando el bajó su rostro al suyo, Kagome cerró sus ojos y la expresión en sus ojos fue completamente clara.

No había esperado que su primer beso fuera en la torre de Tokio, un día lluvioso y con el sol en el rostro, el día que debía cargar un espejo y hacer una predicción era lo correcto, quizá la predicción le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría y se sentiría tan bien. Definitivamente el beso de Cole se sentía muy bien.

La dejó ir después de un largo momento pero no se alejó de ella.

— Ahora lo tienes claro —dijo él con una voz relajada.

— Creo que si —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— He conocido muchas chicas Kagome —dijo el chico de ojos claros con más seriedad—. Muchas de ellas han seguido antes que a mi, a mi cartera y lo que pudieran sacar de ella. Siento que tú eres muy distinta —recorrió su rostro con el dorso de una mano con ternura—. Hay una innata generosidad en ti, que haría que eso fuera imposible, me es increíblemente fácil hablar contigo, reír y eres tan bella, que pareces un ángel.

— Cole… —dijo sonrojada, apenada por su declaración sobre lo que pensaba de ella.

— Me sentiría tan afortunado si tú aceptaras ser mi novia —apoyó su frente sobre la suya–. Darme una pequeña oportunidad para ver si podemos verdaderamente enamorarnos.

— Vaya… Ante una declaración tan romántica —dijo la joven castaña un poco sonrojada—, ¿qué debería decir una chica?

— ¿Si? —respondió el joven de brillantes ojos azules, con una amplia sonrisa—. Eso es lo que el chico quisiera oír.

Kagome sonrió con gozo, casi no lo podía creer, ella con un chico tan guapo, tan amable y tierno, nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar.

— En ese caso —respondió—. Si.

Cole la atrajo de nuevo y cerró los dos brazos alrededor de ella y la besó de nuevo.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando Cole la había llevado a casa, habían pasado el día entero caminando, conversando y haciendo sólida su nueva relación.

— ¿Segura que eso es lo que quieres? —dijo con suavidad el joven de ojos azules

— ¡Oh si! – insistió Kagome—. Realmente Cole, no quieres pedir permiso a mis papas, especialmente a mi abuelo, que es como mi padre, le daría un ataque al corazón si supiera que su pequeña nietecita tiene novio; y creedme no será nada personal, él me sigue viendo como si tuviera sólo 6 años. A veces creo que siempre será así,

— Bien será como tú quieras —dijo dándose por vencido—. Mañana vengo por ti.

— Bien, hasta mañana entonces.

— Si necesitas ayuda con los cierres de las cifras de las encuestas.

— Correré a tus brazos.

— Eso tienes que prometérmelo.

Kagome sonrió divertida y finalmente puso un beso rápido en sus labios y lo despidió, Cole se alejó un par de calles mientras ella lo veía.

Estaba tan contenta, la cita había sido mucho mejor de lo que había creído, jamás hubiera imaginado que con solo un mes en el instituto ya tendría un novio y además tan increíble. Cole era por mucho una de las personas más extraordinarias que había conocido.

Todo estaba saliendo, justamente como había deseado que pasara.

— Kagome.

Kagome volteó a ver quien la había llamado y del otro lado de la calle por la cual Cole se había ido hacía un minuto, estaba esta persona, la única pieza que no encajaba en sus planes.

— Inuyasha

— Poco sirvió mi advertencia, ¿no? —dijo de forma sombría—. ¿Cuánto tienes de conocerlo? ¿Un mes?

— Sinceramente… —le expelo molesta.

— No… —la interrumpió—. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tú y yo jamás fuimos amigos, al menos evidentemente tú nunca me viste como tal y yo…

— ¿Tú que…? —lo retó a responder.

— En realidad nunca estuve realmente seguro —dijo con sinceridad, lo había pensado, realmente lo había pensado con detenimiento, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión—. Pero, no eras invisible para mí como crees. Suerte.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a irse "que nunca había sido invisible" a pesar de todo, lo que más había anhelado Kagome es que al menos él supiera que estaba allí, que era alguien, no solo una apéndice de Kikyou, había sido siempre su deseo y si se iba ahora así…

— Inuyasha…

El chico se detuvo y la volteó a ver, ella vio en sus ojos un profundo dolor. ¿De donde había venido eso? Dolor era algo que jamás había visto en él.

— ¿Si…? —le dijo él sin demasiada emoción.

— Esto es ridículo, ¿no te parece? —dijo ella.

— ¿Ridículo? – preguntó el joven.

— Bien, tú no me ignorabas, yo no lo hacía tampoco —le respondió—. Sólo que… —¿Qué decirle?, que se había hecho a un lado por que sabía que toda su atención era para su mejor amiga y eso la lastimaba—, quizá, yo sólo estaba algo celosa. Kikyou fue mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y cuando tú apareciste, ella únicamente se empezó a alejar de mi y pasar demasiado tiempo contigo. Es ridículo que esté molesta contigo por eso.

— No estoy seguro que habría hecho en tu situación —respondió él.

— Si no podemos ser amigos —dijo la joven castaña con un suspiro—, al menos llevemos la fiesta en paz.

— Eres la única persona que conozco en este lugar Kagome… —dijo como si esto le costara mucho trabajo—. Yo quiero un amigo.

"Yo quiero un amigo" la petición había tocado un lugar que con cualquiera otra petición nunca hubiera tocado. Él pedía algo sinceramente, sin petulancia, solo con verdadera necesidad. Nunca, jamás había hecho algo así.

— Bien, lo seremos —dijo enseguida ella aferrándose a la posibilidad, la verdad siempre había deseado ser su amiga—. Si tú quieres, yo también.

— No se enojara tu "amigo" —dijo él en forma defensiva.

— No se enojará, y no es mi amigo, es mi novio —la mandíbula del joven se apretó, ella pudo verlo—. Y te pediré como amiga que te mantengas al margen de eso. ¿Sabes? No es como si me fuera a escapar con él o estuviéramos planeando una boda secreta y… —guardó silencio un segundo—. Dime que me calle, no quiero estar a la defensiva contigo.

— No te lo pediré, si dejas de defenderlo —le respondió—. No lo conozco, no confió en él.

— Entonces sólo mantengamos a Cole fuera de nuestras conversaciones, ¿bien?

— Bien.

Un silencio tenso se hizo entre los dos. La ligera llovizna empezó a arreciar.

— Debo irme —dijo por fin—. Yo tampoco he terminado los cálculos de las encuestas.

— Te ofrecería ayuda pero la verdad es que los cálculos se me dan fatal —dijo con una suave sonrisa—. No logro establecer comunicación amistosa con los números.

— Está bien —dijo con media sonrisa—. Te ofrecería mi ayuda pero supongo que tomarías la que ya te ofrecieron.

— No lo sé —dijo alzando los hombros—. Siempre escuche decir que tú eras un verdadero genio en esa materia.

El joven de cabello plateado le regaló una sonrisa triste y se subió la gorra de su sobretodo, la lluvia había arreciado.

— Me voy antes de que arrecie más, hasta mañana Kagome.

— Hasta mañana.

Y entonces el chico siguió la calle, en el sentido contrario por el que Cole se había ido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La lluvia había acrecentado y ahora era un pleno aguacero. Debía levantarse acabar los dichosos cálculos e irse a dormir, pero la enormidad de su extraño día no la dejaría concentrarse.

No sabía qué había sido más extraño o más complicado, ¿ser la novia de Cole, por el que sentía atracción y se sentía tan cómoda…? ¿O ser sólo la amiga de Inuyasha del cual seguía enamorada?

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, primero un baño relajante y luego los números.

_Capitulo 3_

_25 de noviembre de 2012_

_2:22 am_

_Edición: Suki90_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**__: hola a hola a todos, aquí de regreso con el siguiente capitulo de Hiding, ya se que muchas estarán pensando "¡que por que se hizo novia de Cole!" pero solo puedo decirles, tenganme paciencia todo tiene un propósito._

_¿Preguntas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Les he mencionado un grupo en __**facebook**__? si les gustaría conocer a los demás lectores, platicar sobre esta u otras historias por favor unance solo busquen "__**Mimi chan's room**__" seguro nos divertiremos mucho._

_Bueno solo me resta de nuevo agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo la historia en especial a: __**athena, Hinaru, yuiren3, Calandry, danita-inu, Faby Sama, Whitemiko5, Suki90**__ por sus hermosos reviews._

**_Por favor déjame un reviews antes de irte me encantaría saber que te parece la historia._**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	5. Capitulo 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 4_**

El verdadero problema de él eran sus ojos, siempre habían sido sus ojos.

Por mucho que él mismo quisiera evitarlo, sus emociones siempre alcanzaban sus ojos.

Cuando estaba molesto, sus ojos se llenaban de una sombra gris que no podía detener, así su rostro se mantuviera impasible.

Cuando estaba contento, aun así no sonriera, sus ojos se llenaban de luz.

Cuando estaba frustrado, triste, cansado, avergonzado, esperanzado; lo que fuera, lo que sea sintiera, aunque en su rostro no se mostrara, si lo hacía en sus ojos.

Y en ese momento, ella estaba viendo algo que no podía identificar en sus hermosos ojos dorados, la estaba mirando directamente con una emoción que ella no sabía identificar.

Por primera vez, desde el momento que lo conoció, por primera vez la estaba mirando verdaderamente a ella. Sus ojos estaban plenamente concentrados en ella, si lo miraba a los ojos directamente sabía que se vería a si misma en sus ojos llena de miedo, confusión y aún así mucha anticipación.

Lo primero que había amado de Inuyasha habían sido justamente sus ojos. Amaba esos orbes dorados, y lo único que había deseado todos esos años había sido que la miraran.

Por eso aunque siempre se había sentido descorazonada en el fondo e infeliz… al mismo tiempo se sentía dichosa de poder pasar tiempo a su lado, aunque él estuviera al lado de Kikyou.

Había sido cruel con ella misma, algo… masoquista, pero lo quería tanto que se había conformado con las migajas que tuviera de él.

Y ahora, él la miraba a ella, y sólo a ella… y no sabía cómo es que debería reaccionar.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

— Buenos días pequeña.

— Buenos días Cole.

Él se acercó a ella con el café de la mañana, y esta vez su saludo vino acompañado con un dulce beso en los labios, él había adelantado algo de su café y sabía también a fresas.

— Mmmm, una chica podría acostumbrarse a un saludo así —dijo rompiendo el beso—. Café y rastros de donut con relleno de fresas.

— Me da gusto que lo pienses —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

— Buenos días, Higurashi.

Kagome volteó a ver a la persona que le había dado los buenos días; aunque sabía perfectamente quién era, la sorprendió. Seguro los había visto y la idea realmente no le gustó.

— Buenos días, Inuyasha —dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

— Buen día, Jordan —dijo con seriedad.

— Buen día —respondió igual el joven de ojos azules.

Inuyasha, no se quedó mucho tiempo al lado de la pareja, rápidamente pasó rumbo al edificio.

— ¿Desde cuándo el chico te da los buenos días? – le preguntó Cole a su novia mientras caminaban juntos al edificio, varios pasos atrás del joven de ojos dorados.

— Creo que llegamos a una especie de acuerdo anoche —dijo ella sin rodeos.

— ¿Anoche?

El tono de Cole estaba más lleno de curiosidad que de reclamo. Kagome no había esperado que él fuera realmente celoso, lo que estaba muy bien. En el mismo momento que él hizo su pregunta, ella supo que podía decirle la historia sin omitir nada.

Nunca había sido realmente buena para las mentiras y no iba a empezar una relación con él con ellas.

— Veras —comenzó a explicarle—, te he platicado que conozco a Inuyasha desde hace algunos años, ¿verdad?

— Si.

— Bueno, tenemos tanto de conocernos, que cuando supo que iba a salir contigo se preocupó porque todo saliera bien —dijo animada, esperando que Cole no sacara conclusiones erróneas de su comportamiento—. Nunca fuimos realmente muy amigos, él, era el novio de Kikyou… la amiga que… —respiró hondo, ya le había contado a Cole sobre ella, no hacia falta redundar—. Pero en realidad nosotros no nos tratamos demasiado. Cuando él demostró tanta preocupación por mí… Bien, pensé que quizá sería una buena idea que fuéramos amigos.

— Y eso fue anoche —insistió Cole—. ¿En qué momento?

— Creo, que él estaba cerca de mi casa para saber si llegaba con bien —respondió lo que ella misma había creído.

— Bien —dijo él, con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar seguramente.

— ¿No te molesta? – preguntó incrédula.

— Por supuesto que no, pequeña —dijo con una sonrisa que lucía sincera—. Creo que es un chico… extraño, pero me parece realmente decente; incluso a mi me gustaría entablar amistad con él, pero es siempre tan reservado.

— Lo sé, y es muy extraño —dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación—. Él no es naturalmente así.

Cole sonrió y le pasó el brazo por encima a la joven cuando ya estaban entrando en el salón de clase, con una enorme sonrisa.

— De verdad pequeña gaviota, me gusta tanto esa generosidad en ti —dijo con ternura—. Sólo espero que de verdad un día esta no juegue en tu contra.

Kagome sonrió, cuando Cole le decía que era una chica generosa casi lo podía creer. Pero si él supiera la verdadera fuente de su preocupación por Inuyasha, no estaría igual de complacido.

.

.

— ¿En serio no te molesta? —le preguntó el joven de ojos azules teniendo a su novia en brazos.

— Para nada Cole —dijo tratando de ser sincera. No es que no le importara, pero entendía la importancia de lo que tenía que hacer—. No es que estemos pegados de la cadera, ve.

— Voy a echarte de menos, esperaba poder ser tu sombra y tu sirviente por lo menos una semana, desde que me dieras el si.

— ¿Sólo una semana? —dijo con un puchero—. Eso es muy desalentador.

— Regresaré en una semana y te lo compensaré.

— Ve, llámame de vez en cuando, me gustará saber de ti.

— Lo haré sin duda pequeña, pórtate bien.

— Lo intentare.

Le dio otro de esos largos e increíblemente agradables besos y por fin se fue.

Al salir de clase habían quedado de ir a comer a algún lugar, pero en medio del trayecto habían llamado a su celular, a medida que atendía su expresión cambiaba a contrariada, más y más.

Su madre le había hablado por teléfono y le pidió que fuera a verla, su padre tenía un problema de salud y no quería estar sola por el tiempo que estuviera convaleciente, así que iba a casa a quedarse una pequeña temporada.

Y él se había sentido mal por dejarla sola después de tan poco tiempo de relación. Ella se sentía en parte alagada, no esperaba que él pusiera en tan alta valía su relación y por otra, le apremiaba el sentimiento de que Cole fuera con su familia que la necesitaba.

Esperaba que su padre estuviera bien, pero era realmente triste saber que no lo vería una semana entera. ¿Qué tan rápido podías acostumbrarte a la presencia de una persona? Era asombroso.

La llevó a casa y se despidió de ella allí, lo vio después bajar por la misma calle del día anterior y suspiró. Se lamentó de la semana que pasaría sin él, y una pequeña parte de ella también se preocupó, ¿Qué podía pasar esa semana sin él?

.

— Puedo sentarme aquí.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha sentado de nuevo solo en el final de la cafetería leyendo un libro, con un plato con comida intacto delante de él, ya que Cole no estaba podría aprovechar el tiempo para estar con Inuyasha sin que hubiera ningún tipo de enfrentamiento, tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle.

— Claro, pero... —dijo mirando alrededor con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Temes que Cole venga aquí y quiera portarse algo medieval? —dijo divertida—. Tranquilo eso no pasara, tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos una temporada.

— Oh —dijo sin demasiado pesar—. Siéntate.

Ella se sentó a su lado y miró el titulo de su libro, otro libro de perfiles criminales, suspiró suavemente.

— Imagino que has tomado una elección entonces, ¿cierto?

— Creo que si —dijo con una sonrisa—. Creo que siempre he tenido gusanito, si hubiera nacido hace 500 años me habría encantado andar por allí con una enorme espada en las guerras del sengoku pateando traseros.

Kagome no pudo sino reír divertida imaginando la pinta que tendría. Él bajó el libro y atacó la hamburguesa, seguramente fría, delante de él con hambre, ella removió la crema de su café mirándolo.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Tokio? —preguntó sólo por tener un tema del cuál hablar—. Sango me llamó hace poco por teléfono pero ya sabes, a veces creo que no sabe hablar más que de su novio y realmente no me he enterado de nada.

— No en realidad —respondió sin ánimo—. Mi hermano está también todo el tiempo fuera y no tengo noticias de nadie más.

— ¿De ninguno de tus amigos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— No deje amigos en Tokio —dijo seriamente.

— Pero…

— No los dejé Kagome, es todo.

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento, esta era otra de las cosas que la molestaban de su comportamiento, él no era apático, nunca lo había sido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Inuyasha? —dijo un poco violenta—. Dejamos muchos amigos del colegio, no puedes despacharlos sólo así.

— Si que puedo —dijo con voz dura.

— Pero, ¿por qué…?

— Ellos me… —guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

— Todos ellos —la miró con frialdad a los ojos—, empezaron a inventar un montón de mentiras.

— ¿Mentiras? —preguntó con autentica curiosidad.

— Tú ya no estabas allí —dijo con cierto resentimiento, pero no para ella—. Lo entenderías entonces.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo entender? —dijo aun más confundida.

— Lo que todos empezaron a decir de Kikyou —respondió alejando su mirada de ella.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió helado bajar por su columna.

No, nadie más se había enterado de los secretos de Kikyou, ¿cierto? Sólo ella y… ¡No! Él no podía decir nada, no le convenía.

Miró a Inuyasha, sus ojos se habían oscurecido con ira, sus nudillos se veían blancos en sus puños cerrados.

— ¿Qu-Qué es lo que decían? —preguntó tratando de no tartamudear.

— No quiero hablar de ello —dijo tajantemente.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? —dijo con un nerviosismo que no podía evitar—. ¿Qué es lo que decían de Kikyou?

— Que no quiero hablar de ello, ¿no has entendido? —dijo casi en voz a grito.

Sin más tomó su libro y se levantó de la mesa con cierta violencia.

Kagome nunca lo había visto así y la verdad era que la había asustado un poco. Por supuesto sabía que Inuyasha tenía un carácter fuerte, pero nunca lo había visto tan molesto. ¿Qué podían haberle dicho que lo pusiera tan furioso?

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se levanto de la mesa y corrió para alcanzarlo, con largas zancadas él había avanzado varios metros, pero logro alcanzarlo antes de que entrara al edificio de aulas.

— Inuyasha…

— Déjalo estar Kagome.

— No me importa lo que hayan dicho de Kikyou —dijo recuperando el aliento—. Yo la amaba y es lo único que me importa de ella. Y tú sentías lo mismo, ¿no es así?

—Si —dijo en voz baja.

— Y confiabas en ella.

— Si, siempre confié en ella —dijo con más fuerza—. Por eso, me enferma las cosas que dijeron de ella, nadie la conocía como yo… ellos.

— Prometo no volver a preguntar nada —se apresuró a decir Kagome, Inuyasha tenía una imagen ideal de Kikyou y quería que la conservara.

— No quiero saber nada más de ellos, por lo que a mi respecta, no son mas mis amigos…

— ¿Con excepción de mí? —preguntó con esperanza.

— Si, con excepción de ti.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome cerró los ojos un momento, desconectándose de él. No, esto no estaba bien.

Dios, él seguía amando a Kikyou, lo podía escuchar en su voz, en la furia con la que aun la defendía y… por sobre todo aun estaba en sus ojos.

Si él empezaba a ver a Kikyou en ella como mucha gente lo había hecho. No, no eso no lo soportaría.

— Es hora de la clase —abrió sus ojos, él aún la observaba pero ella se negó a mirarlo de nuevo—. Vamos se hará tarde.

Avanzo delante de él peleando con sus sentimientos, no debería ser su amiga, nunca podría dejar de quererlo si no se alejaba de él.

Pero no podía alejarse de él, el pensamiento persistente de que Inuyasha la miraba por primera vez, que la apreciaba por primera vez, iba tan al fondo de su corazón, que no sabía como podría abandonarlo por voluntad propia.

No sabía como había llegado a esta situación y la verdad fuera dicha no sabía como haría para salir.

_Fin capitulo 4_

_27 de noviembre de 2012_

_10:59 pm_

_Edición: Suki90_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Nota de autora: Hola hola, aquí la actualización del nuevo cap, tarde un poquito mas pero chicas todos sabemos que a veces las obligaciones nos piden tiempo de mas y hay que atenderlas y nos pasa a todos._

_¿Cual sera el gran secreto que Kagome sabe de Kikio? tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo, pero no mucho prometo no tendrán que esperar mucho._

_Bueno, creo que no hay mucho mas que comentar, solo me resta decirles gracias por seguir la historia, espero la estén disfrutando mucho, un agradecimiento especial a: __**Lis-Sama, Faby Sama,InuSakk24, danita-inu, Calandry, yuiren3**_

**_Si la historia te esta gustando te agradecería me dejas un mensajito chiquitito aunque sea, es lo único que pido a cambio por mi historia, reviews, por favorsito._**

_hasta el capitulo siguiente._

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	6. Capitulo 5

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capítulo 5_**

Mentir era una cosa fea y desagradable. En realidad nunca le había gustado hacerlo, aunque no podía decir que no lo había hecho. También había guardado secretos, lo que para ella era lo mismo. Cada una de ellas, desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes, le habían pesado. Cuando Kikyou se había ido del todo, se había prometido a si misma hacer todo lo posible por no volver a guardar ningún secreto o volver a decir una mentira que dañara a otro, por seguir una vida completamente sincera y diciendo la verdad.

Cosa muy complicada desde que Inuyasha se había adherido a su vida diaria. Gracias a Dios Cole no estaba allí, sino la situación sería aun más caótica para ella.

Estaba por empezar cuando Inuyasha le había preguntado si estaba enamorada de su novio.

.

.

— ¿Y eso por que debería importarte Inuyasha? —le dijo mientras bebía tranquilamente, o al menos aparentaba tranquilidad de su taza de café, con el que empezaba cada día.

— Sólo es una pregunta —dijo el chico a su lado—. Es decir, nunca te vi salir con nadie mientras estabas en la secundaria, y el cielo sabe que candidatos no te faltaron. Sólo sentí curiosidad de ver que llegando aquí te habías hecho novia tan pronto de Jordan.

Kagome lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, no había notado que Inuyasha alguna vez hubiera puesto alguna atención especial en ella, no la suficiente para notar si salió o no con alguien.

— Bueno, no había conocido al chico correcto —respondió escondida detrás de tu taza de café.

— Y, ¿qué hace a Jordan el correcto? —insistió Inuyasha.

— Tiene una personalidad única, me gusta mucho por eso.

— ¿Qué tipo de personalidad?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, quien la observaba con atención, como sino quisiera perderse nada. La ponía nerviosa, no sabía cómo salir de esto. Claro que le gustaba Cole, pero no le gustaba más que el chico que tenía delante de ella.

— Cole es… muy determinado —empezó a explicarle—. Parece que sea lo que sea que se proponga lo conseguirá —dijo con media sonrisa—. Además, es un chico muy maduro, no había conocido nunca a nadie como él en el pasado

— Yo soy igual —dijo casi divertido—. Podrías haberte enamorado de mí.

No se ahogó con el café sólo, porque lo había tragado con cuidado. No quiso mirarlo sin antes no tener una respuesta que no fuera "yo estoy enamorada de ti".

— No, tú no eres como Cole, él sabe mantener la cabeza fría, trazar con cuidado sus planes y seguirlos. Por sobre todo es un caballero y es el chico más dulce que he conocido alguna vez —dijo diciéndole las mismas excusas que se decía todos los días a ella misma—. Además —agregó con cierto sarcasmo—, ¿en qué momento nos hubiéramos podido enamorar? ¿Antes de que tú cayeras rendido a los pies de mi mejor amiga? No Inuyasha, nosotros no nos hubiéramos podido enamorar nunca.

— No me hables de ella —dijo con evidente amargura.

— Sabes, no podemos sólo olvidarnos de ella —dijo con pesar—. Creo que es más bonito recordarla con cariño y poder hablar de ella con alegría.

— No deseo olvidarla tampoco —dijo con cierta tristeza aún—. Es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le latía más despacio. Ella realmente creía en lo que le había dicho, ella deseaba recordar sólo lo más bello de Kikyou y no perder nunca sus recuerdos. Pero aún le dolía que la persona que ella amara, hablara con tanta devoción de otra persona que no fuera ella.

— Estoy segura que ella sentía lo mismo por ti —dijo queriendo darle consuelo, aunque supiera la verdad—. Sé que ella habría querido justo eso Inuyasha, que la recordaras con amor.

— No quiero hablar de ella en este momento.

— Pero crees que tengo razón, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que no lo sabremos nunca.

— No —dijo con congoja—. No lo sabremos nunca.

— No intentes evadir el tema… —dijo él tratando de sonreír.

— ¿Cuál de todos? —dijo Kagome, bien sabía que Inuyasha era como un perro en ese sentido, cuando mordía un hueso no lo soltaba por nada del mundo—. ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de Cole? ¿Por qué nosotros no nos enamoramos nunca? ¿O si tú te pareces o no a él?

— El primero.

— El amor no tiene por qué tener una lógica Inuyasha, sólo me enamoré de él y punto, no hay más que decir al respecto.

Inuyasha la miró con diversión, la verdad es que quizá era una parte de su ego masculino lo que le hacia querer averiguar.

Kikyou muchas veces le había dicho que quizá Kagome estaba enamorado de él. Siempre lo había dicho como si fuera una enorme broma, pero después de todo una broma siempre lleva una parte de verdad.

Kagome era hermosa… Siempre lo había sabido. En realidad le había sorprendido cuando ella le había dicho que se había sentido ignorada, él siempre había sido consiente de la chica que todo el tiempo iba colgada del brazo de su novia.

Había querido a Kikyou… la había amado de verdad, pero… en algún lugar de su interior había mirado un par de veces a Kagome, y había sentido su pulso ir mas rápido.

Recordaba con precisión una ocasión en que Kikyou había organizado una reunión de clase en su casa. El verano había llegado con todo su calor y sus padres acababan de terminar una amplia piscina en su casa; él no iba en la misma clase de Kikyou, pero como su novio había sido invitado.

Había llegado tarde, y cuando entró en la casa ya todos los invitados estaban jugando en la piscina, pero la primera persona que había visto había sido a Kagome.

Estaba deslumbrante en un traje de baño color rojo, que resaltaba en su piel color avellana, recostada en una otomana tomando un baño de sol. El impulso de acercarse había sido tan fuerte que lo sorprendió, pero Kikyou había escogido justo ese momento para acercarse a él y poner un dulce beso en su mejilla como saludo. Ella tenía un traje exactamente igual al de Kagome.

Ambas en realidad se divertían jugando el juego que la gente les había impuesto desde pequeñas a ella y Kagome; a veces se vestían igual, o se peinaban igual para representar su papel de gemelas. Pero, aunque Kikyou era aristocrática y tenía un porte elegante y grácil, la verdad es que el traje no se le veía no la mitad de bien que a Kagome.

Kikyou tenía una piel alabastro, prístina y cuidada, como si nunca la hubiera tocado el sol… Kagome por su parte tenía músculos delgados y estilizados, pero ella más que elegancia demostraba… fuerza, elasticidad, como una joven atleta, y su piel era tan dorada y cremosa que invitaba a ser tocada.

Kikyou era elegante, delicada… Kagome era, carnal.

Lo reconocía, lo había pensado un par de veces, pero había amado a Kikyou lo suficiente para que ese pensamiento no hiciera eco en su cabeza.

Hoy… no es como si lo estuviera realmente considerando, era sólo una curiosidad inquieta que le preguntaba. Si ella nunca se había fijado realmente en él, había sido muy popular con las chicas siempre, la rara herencia de todos los Taisho que les había dado un color peculiar de ojos y cabello los había hecho resaltar

Se preguntaba también si ella amaría con intensidad, y en su fuero interno una voz le decía suavemente "si, ella sería apasionada al amar".

El tal Cole T. Jordan, no podía saber la suerte que tenía de tenerla con a su lado. Si estuviera en su lugar, sólo loco la dejaría sola aquí y no la llamaría siquiera. En los dos días que tenía fuera el chico, no se había comunicado con ella; le había preguntado, pero o bien no se lo quiso decir, o no lo había hecho.

Lo que le había hecho preguntarse… ¿Por qué Kagome estaría enamorada de él si no tenía ni siquiera esa mínima atención con ella? Y esa curiosidad había hecho en consecuencia que le preguntara a ella lo mismo. Pero de algún modo la plática había llegado hasta este punto.

Y ella estaba mintiendo.

Antes nunca lo había notado, simplemente por que Kagome no tenía por qué decirle ninguna mentira. Pero ahora que había adquirido el conocimiento de leer a la gente en los libros de criminología, había notado que ella mentía. Mentía sobre su amor por Cole Jordan.

Era leve, increíblemente leve, pero evidente… Ella ladeaba su mirada y se acomodaba el cabello nerviosa, era casi un tic instantáneo. Cuando le decía la verdad miraba directamente y mantenía sus manos completamente visibles, cuando quería esconder algo ocultaba su mano derecha detrás de su cuello o su espalda y miraba directo un momento y luego se evadía.

Algo ocultaba también con relación a Kikyou, pero decidió no indagar sobre eso.

— Habría sido divertido si tú y yo nos hubiéremos enamorado Kagome —dijo tratando de ocultar lo mucho que la idea le agradaba en realidad con un sonido de humor.

— ¿Por qué? —indagó en la idea, emocionada. No deseaba meter la idea en su mente y al mismo tiempo… era una de sus más íntimas fantasías.

— Tenemos caracteres explosivos —sonrió mirándola—. Podrías pensar que no lo notaba, pero de algún modo siempre te las arreglabas para crear líos tan grandes que incluso yo podía advertirlos.

— ¡Yo no armaba líos! —dijo indignada.

— ¡Oh! sí que lo hacías —dijo divertido—. ¿No recuerdas lo que paso cuando aquellos tres chicos hicieron grafitis en tu templo? Kagome, incluso llego a las noticias la paliza que les diste —Kagome se sonrojó y él soltó una carcajada—. Eres divertida, y ocurrente, sólo tu forma de ser hubiera hecho de un noviazgo entre tú y yo pura dinamita.

— Si, quizá habría sido así —dijo incomoda.

— Una lástima que nunca lo averiguaremos, ¿verdad?

— Sí, creo que nunca lo averiguaremos.

Ella alejó su mirada de él y sorbió de nuevo de su taza.

No nunca lo sabrían… Ella estaba con Cole y positivamente nunca pondría su corazón en riesgo por él, era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Inuyasha tomaría su corazón entre sus manos y lo aplastaría, nunca le perdonaría que hubiera ocultado los secretos de Kikyou si algún día los averiguaba.

Y ella realmente no quería tener que defenderse de él, había hecho todo aquello por algo bueno, y eso es todo lo que sabía y deseaba saber al respecto.

.

.

— Y, ¿asumes que iré contigo sólo por qué has llegado hasta aquí sin siquiera haberme avisado? —dijo ella recargándose en el dintel de su puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

— No te estoy llevando a la opera Kagome —dijo él sin demasiado entusiasmo—. Sólo a una presentación en vivo en el centro.

Era medio día de sábado, finalmente fin de semana. Ella había hecho planes de echar la colada ese día, y si no terminaba muy tarde quizá iría al café donde trabajaba a pasar el rato con su jefe Charly que le había caído muy bien y cenar algo.

Pero cuando estaba disponiendo para recoger su colada e ir a la lavandería, habían llamado a su puerta y al atender allí estaba Inuyasha con una invitación.

— Es una banda que hace tiempo fue a Tokio para un concierto, los _tomb stones_, me habría encantado ir pero no encontré boletos. Esta vez es un evento público de parte del ayuntamiento —dijo el chico de ojos dorados—. Pero no quiero ir solo.

Oh si, el concierto de los _tomb stones_, ella también habría matado por ir a ese concierto pero cuando había estado en Seika sus padres no le habían permitido ir, quedaba solo a 45 minutos en auto, pero sería de noche y aunque insistió con ahínco no consiguió el permiso.

— Pasa y espera, ¿vale? —dijo dándole espacio para entrar—. Sólo me tardaré 10 minutos en verme un poco más presentable.

— Estas perfecta como estas —dijo el chico con apreciación—. Si vas a arreglarte ahora tardaras por lo menos una hora en estar lista.

— Si claro, gracias por el halago, pero no te creo —estaba vestida con unos pantalones que su mamá les prendería fuego, de mezclilla y lleno de agujeros y una vieja camiseta blanca—. Sólo tardare 10 minutos, no seas quisquilloso.

—Espero que el concierto no haya terminado para cuando lleguemos —Inuyasha paso a la habitación.

Como muchos otros departamentos de estudiantes de Tokio, era pequeño. Eran apenas tres piezas pequeñas.

En la primera estaba una pequeña cocina junto a una mesa agregada a la pared junto a una ventana. Allí mismo había una TV pequeña, unos cuantos cojines y una computadora portátil puesta en una mesa plegable de plástico solo lo suficiente grande para la maquina, y una larga fila de libros.

La otra habitación debía ser una recamara pero si era tan pequeña como la primera pieza solo debía caber su cama o futón y quizá su armario, vio a la chica entrar y después de poco escucho agua correr. Vaya, al menos parece tenía su propio baño.

— ¿No te da claustrofobia tu pieza?

— Mucha —dijo la chica desde la otra habitación—. El primer día que llegué y quise acomodar mis cosas me sentía como un hámster en una caja de peltre. Pero como básicamente sólo estoy aquí para dormir y arreglarme he intentado no pensar demasiado en eso.

—Ya veo.

— Cole tiene unos departamentos hermosos que son de su familia en un distrito no muy lejos —dijo mientras sacaba algo de vestir de su armario—. Me ha dicho que puedo usar uno y pagarle lo mismo que aquí, pero eso sería abusar demasiado de él.

— Si él te lo ha ofrecido sinceramente… —ofreció el.

— Aun así no lo aceptaría nunca, sería como… —dijo cepillando un poco su pelo—. No lo sé, aceptar algo demasiado íntimo de él. Lista

Kagome salió a donde él estaba esperando.

¡Demonios! A veces darse cuenta de lo bonita que era ella era casi doloroso, vestía una falda de mezclilla corta, a la mitad de sus muslos lo que enseñaba unas piernas de infarto, y una blusa ajustada color negro con una botas bajas y cortas. Lucía moderna y discreta, e increíblemente hermosa.

— ¿Le has tomado cariño a la mezclilla a que no?

— Mamá odiaba que la usara —dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un cepillo por su cabello—. Decía que era poco femenina, supongo que de algún modo es un ligero acto de rebeldía.

— ¿Te has convertido en una rebelde sin causa Kagome?

— Tengo un motivo —dijo ella mientras arrojaba el cepillo dentro de la habitación, posiblemente a la cama—. No es muy válida, pero en una razón al final. ¿Nos vamos?

— Vamos.

Había mucha gente reunida cuando llegaron a la plaza donde la banda ya estaba tocando un tema. Inuyasha la tomó de la mano para empezar a moverse por la multitud, ella sólo lo siguió, yendo lo más cerca posible de él para que no se separaran.

No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron tan cerca como pudieron llegar como a unos 10 metros de donde la banda tocaba su nuevo éxito.

Él nunca la soltó.

Ya sabía que era tonto estar emocionada por un gesto casi infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Pero… sólo tenía 15 años cuando se había enamorado de él, y no es que no hubiera tenido nunca ninguna cita, pero en todas sus citas siempre había comparado a sus parejas con Inuyasha y por supuesto siempre habían terminado perdiendo en comparación y no las había disfrutado todo lo que debería haber hecho. Después de todo cuando eres adolecente eso es lo que deberías hacer, ¿o no? Salir con chicos, divertirte.

Pero ella había entregado su corazón desde el principio y no había podido hacerlo.

Incluso el día de hoy, Cole la tomaba todo el tiempo de la mano, pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento: Un calor delicado y dulce que no que había comparado nunca con nada y del cual no podía desprenderse del todo.

— Ven…

Dijo él y la jaló delante de él, donde alguien se había movido y dejaba su campo de visión más abierto; pero también la ponía delante de él y pegaba su espalda a su pecho.

¡Moiras…! Esto era tan injusto, hacía sólo un año ella habría dado su brazo derecho por que Inuyasha hiciera algo así. Ahora, no era propio de un par de amigos estar tan cerca uno del otro. Cuando el pasó sus manos por su cintura y la atrajo más cerca, sintió que el corazón saltaría de su boca y echaría a correr

— Perdón, es que es más cómodo así —dijo cerca de su oído—. Además creo que a la chica de la izquierda la he hecho sentir algo incomoda.

Solo por saber si él decía la verdad, volteó a su derecha y si, allí había una chica de exuberantes risos pelirrojos abrazada por un chico de pelo negro que miraba disimuladamente a Inuyasha. Ella nada más pudo reír, le gustara o no el chico alto y de espectaculares ojos también solía intimidar a las personas por su apariencia.

— Ok —dijo y trato de relajarse.

Pero no ayudo en nada que justo en ese momento la banda empezara a tocar covers americanos, un algo roto y algo desmadejado tema romántico empezó a tocar.

— ¿Sigues siendo igual de mala para el ingles? —le preguntó Inuyasha hablándole al oído, de hacerlo de forma normal no lo escucharía entre tanta gente y ruido.

— Oh, sí —confesó apenada, un poco sorprendida por que Inuyasha supiera algo así de ella. Pero seguro se lo había contado Kikyou que había pasado horas estudiando con ella.

— Bien déjame ver… —dijo y recargó su cabeza en su hombro—. Habla básicamente de lo delicadas que son las emociones, que es posible hasta verlas… Que pueden quitarte el aliento, que no debes temerles… Eso creo, o mi ingles tampoco es muy bueno.

Kagome trató de estar tranquila mientras con voz dulce y delicada la cantante recitaba el coro que decía, estaba ella casi segura: "_watching in slow motion as you turn around and say… my love… take my breath away…"_

— No son tan buenos como imaginaba si tienen que usar canciones americanas para despuntar —dijo Kagome aun nerviosa.

— Y una canción tan vieja —agregó Inuyasha—. Estoy seguro que es parte de una vieja película pero no estoy seguro de cual.

— Siempre y cuando no sea Titanic —dijo Kagome con horror.

— Pensé que a todas las chicas le gustaba Titánic —dijo Inuyasha con curiosidad.

— A veces les gusta demasiado —dijo con un escalofrió—. Mi amiga Ayumi la fue a ver como 10 veces al cine y durante un mes no hablo de otra cosa que no fuera Titánic.

— Imagino lo imposible que debió resultarte eso —se burlo él.

— Dudo que siquiera lo imagines, nos tomó 2 días reanimarla después de que Jack muriera.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada que retumbó contra su espalda y ella se recargó sólo un poco mejor para poder sentirlo completo. Era una sensación extraña, pero muy agradable.

Pero pronto la banda empezó a tocar algo más parecido a Reegue o algo similar en japonés - ingles y la gente empezó a brincar y bailar así que ellos se separaron un poco para no pisarse y los imitaron.

Después de un par de horas de oír a los _tomb stones_ y comer una salchicha regresaron al apartamento de ella con la luna sobre sus cabezas.

Había sido una tarde increíble, si hubiera llegado a ser la primera cita de ellos dos hubiera sido un momento perfecto, tal y como siempre la había imaginado, pero dado que solo eran un par de amigos yendo a un concierto… bien esa era una nota de tristeza que hubiera deseado evitar.

Llegaron demasiado rápido a su casa para su gusto.

— ¿No quieres subir por una soda o algo? —dijo ella renuente a que el día terminara—. Estoy segura que tengo algo dentro de mi refrigerador.

— Tamaño minibar.

— Si, pero enfría de todos modos.

La oferta era realmente tentadora, la verdad era que no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, Kagome seguía su sentido del humor que mucha gente le había dicho era bastante acido —ni siquiera Kikyou había sido capaz de entender sus bromas siempre —era increíblemente fácil hablar con ella. Pero era tarde y al día siguiente tenían clases y no quería que se agotara de más.

— Será otro día Kagome —dijo por fin—. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y quitarme estos zapatos, en aquel tema extraño recibí todos los pisotones que pude soportar.

— Ok.

— Hasta mañana entonces, quizá me puedas acompañar a buscar un libro que necesito de la biblioteca central —le propuso.

— Perfecto, yo también tengo que ir a buscar uno —dijo encantada de pasar mas tiempo con él, aunque fuera hasta el día siguiente.

— Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo en el colegio.

— Si, hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana, descansa.

Kagome entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta escuchando los pasos de él alejarse, solo en ese momento se dejó caer contra la puerta como si su cuerpo estuviera muy, muy pesado, solo hacía 6 meses que hubiera cambiado todas sus posesiones materiales por un día así, por escuchar música con Inuyasha, pegada a su pecho, por comer una salchicha, por caminar juntos a su casa.

Kami… Inuyasha, no era bueno para ella, pero si no lo era… ¿Por qué aun así lo amaba tan profundamente? Eran tan feo mentir, pero era incluso peor mentirse a sí misma.

.

.

Mientras tanto el chico en la calle caminaba pateando una inocente lata vacía. "¿Qué es lo que haces Inuyasha?".

Esta era una de aquellas ocasiones que él había advertido a Kagome en el pasado con mayor precisión. En aquel concierto hace dos años, Kagome se había convencido de que si tenía el dinero para las entradas sus padres le permitirían ir, y había hecho de todo, había hecho tareas para sus compañeros, había vendido bisutería a sus compañeras, había vendido ramen en un puesto durante un festival en la escuela, por ultimo y mas arriesgado había puesto un puesto de besos en una feria local. Aquello había sido especial. Él había ido con Kikyou a caminar por la feria, y se habían encontrado con el puesto de Kagome, estaba vestida con un bonito vestido rojo y más arreglada de lo normal. Con un pintalabios rojo que parecía un rubí en su rostro, eran 500 yenes por beso, solo eran inocentes besos en la mejilla pero la fila para recibirlos era realmente larga… quizá si no hubiera ido en compañía de Kikyou se habría atrevido a comprar el mismo uno.

Se había incluso emocionado con la idea de poder ir juntos al concierto, a Kikyou no le gustaba demasiado la banda. Pero al final, ella no había recibido el permiso y las reservas de sus entradas se habían perdido y no había podido conseguir los boletos.

Y esa mañana cuando por la radio habían anunciado su concierto gratuito, se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez "llevadla esta vez, llevadla, llevadla" hasta que había tomado su chaqueta y dirigido a su casa para llevarla si ella deseaba.

¿Que estaba haciendo él llevándola a un concierto y abrazándola entre la gente? eso que le había dicho no había sido más que una excusa para poder tenerla a su alrededor y oler su aroma a manzanilla y perfume, de querer tenerla segura entre esa gente… ¿Qué hacía jugando a su guardián cuando ella no le pertenecía?

Estaba siendo irracional y él lo sabía, deseando conquistar a una chica que ya estaba conquistada, Kagome estaba con Jordan, que no estuviera el chico en escena en ese momento no hacía ninguna diferencia, él no era del tipo que le haría eso a otro chico, así no fueran siquiera amigos.

Pero a quien engañaba, evidentemente no se podía mentir ni siquiera a él mismo, había disfrutado mucho abrazándola, hablándole al oído, brincando con ella, viéndola reír y perder el aliento apretujada a él entre tanta gente.

No, lo que había sentido esa tarde no era poca cosa, lo que había sentido siempre por la joven castaña no era poca cosa.

Kami sama, empezaba a sentir un muy poco saludable desprecio por Cole T. Jordan.

_Fin capitulo 5_

_30 de noviembre de 2012_

_12:03 am_

_Edicion: Suki90_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**__: hola de nuevo, aquí el capitulo 5. Que Inuyasha nunca notara a Kagome, poco creíble no lo creen, la historia empieza a girar aquí, así que no se la pueden perder vale._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia la verdad la adaptación esta siendo mejor recibida de lo que yo imaginaba pensé que la encontrarían un poco OCC pero veo que la están leyendo y recibiendo muy bien lo que me alegra. Un agradecimiento especial a: __**Yuiren3, danita-inu, faby sama, Lis-sama e Hinaru**__ por sus reviews._

_**Bueno nos vemos en el capitulo seis, mientras si les ha gustado por favor regalenme un review lo agradecería un millón.**_

_**Tata**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	7. Capitulo 6

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 6_**

Si, el amor es complicado, ¿sabes? Siempre deseas más de él de lo que realmente te puede dar.

Siempre deseas que el amor sea total, sincero, interminable, inmortal, completamente cierto y sin ninguna reserva.

Más por más grande que el sentimiento pueda ser, por más firme y grandioso, el amor raramente era así. Ella era una auténtica romántica y realmente creía que el amor verdadero era tan perfecto como en el cine. Tenía fe en ello aunque no tuviera ninguna lógica.

Pero, el amor nunca puede ser todo lo que deseas de él, este era complicado de verdad.

Si el amor fuera sólo uno poco más simple, podría estar enamorada de Cole T. Jordan y tener una relación perfecta con él, con sus sonrisas hermosas, sus besos delicados, su buen humor y su inteligencia; pero no podía amarlo, no ayudaba mucho que ella sabía que de hecho Cole tampoco la amaba a ella.

Sería inteligente amarlo… ¿O no? Sería una cosa muy inteligente poder escoger a la persona a la que le entregaras tus sentimientos y vivirlos con verdadera calma, con sincero afán de ser feliz y sin el dolor que provocaba el rechazo o que tus expectativas no fueran cumplidas.

Pero no, el amor no era así de simple.

A veces pensaba que en Japón los padres en las épocas antiguas eran sabios, tomaban a sus hijos para comprometerlos en matrimonio con buenas uniones. Se ocupaban de que sus hijos tuvieran mujeres fuertes, decentes y amables y que las hijas tuvieran hombres responsables, trabajadores y amables.

Ella creía que, de la amabilidad de dos personas, la continúa convivencia, y de terminar todos los días, sobre el mismo lecho podía muy bien nacer el amor.

El amor, como ella lo veía, nacía del continuo trato, de descubrir en un individuo en particular lo bueno y lo malo dentro de esa persona.

Enamorarse era fácil: Una bonita mirada, una sonrisa que te hiciera sentir las piernas débiles. Enamorarse sólo era un simple contacto.

Amar…

Amar, era poder ver a esa persona todos los días y aun así nunca sentirse cansada de ella. Tener la oportunidad estar con él, o ella, en las horas pequeñas y las grandes. Cuando está bien y cuando está mal. Cuando tiene problemas y cuando hace fiestas.

Amar a una persona es interesarte por ella sinceramente, poder ver detrás de las mascaras que se ponga, y aunque lo que encuentres abajo no sea tan hermoso como lo que anuncia el exterior, quieras aún así estar con ella.

Ella amaba a Inuyasha, no tenía ninguna duda. No importaba lo cruel que hubiera sido amarlo tanto y nunca recibir nada a cambio, o si la había herido profundamente sin saberlo cada día que había estado con Kikyou… Había visto en él ese montón de cosas que hicieron que al final lo resultara amando de corazón: su voluntad, su entereza, su justicia, su tenacidad, su caballerosidad.

Había demostrado con su amada amiga demasiadas cosas que no podría sólo pasar por alto como si nada y seguir adelante fuera de su camino. Él había hecho por ella cosas que nunca olvidaría. Y aunque Inuyasha no lo supiera…

Aunque él nunca se llegara a enterar, lo amaba.

¡Que tontería tan grande realmente! Porque él no la amaba a ella, y eso era definitivo, no podría amarla después de lo que ella estaba ocultándole a él.

Y aunque no había sido directamente ella culpable, eso no cambiaba las cosas. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara cuando la amargura que lo envolvía se había creado en gran medida por ella? Porqué si ella tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad, quizá, al menos él podría poner sus sentimientos en claro.

Pero lo amaba demasiado para lastimarlo y dejar de amarlo sería complicado también.

Amar y dejar de amar eran las cosas más complicadas que alguna vez hubiera tenido que hacer en su vida.

Al día siguiente Cole llegaría de Estados Unidos, al parecer las cosas se habían arreglado en casa y él regresaba para seguir con sus estudios, para volver con su novia que debería estarlo esperando ansiosa y feliz.

Pero no, no estaba ansiosa, en lo que no podía dejar de pensar era que la recién descubierta intimidad con Inuyasha se terminaría y que era lo mejor.

Ella había tomado una decisión, había formado un plan a seguir y lo haría, pasara lo que pasara lo haría hasta llevarlo a termino, aunque no estuviera del todo segura de cual era el termino de aquella empresa.

Miró su reloj, eran las 12:29 a.m., era hora de apagar las luces y acostarse a dormir. Para relajarse tomó su reproductor de mp3, acomodó los audífonos en sus oídos. La potente y melancólica voz de Chihiro Onitsuka empezó a sonar en sus oídos y lo hizo hasta que se quedo dormida.

.

.

— Hola pequeña.

Kagome recibió con una sonrisa a su novio que estaba entrando al salón, con una de esas resplandecientes sonrisas que Cole siempre portaba y se acercó a ella, Kagome se levantó del pupitre donde estaba sentada y lo recibió con un abrazo, ¡Cielos, que consuelo tan dulce tenerlo cerca de nuevo!

— Cole — dijo despacio e íntimamente para él.

— Oh si, esta es la bienvenida que esperaba — dijo sin soltarla —. Un beso lo completaría con maestría

— Te extrañe mucho Cole T. Jordan

Envolvió sus brazos por su cuello y dulcemente puso un beso en sus labios con sabor a café. Oh, Cole era tan bueno para besar que sintió como el corazón le latía lento y despacio. Su cuerpo entero se ralentizo un poco, como absolviendo del todo la candidez de su beso.

— Oh, sin duda lo mejoró — dijo Cole con una enorme sonrisa cuando rompió el beso.

Ella sólo sonrió contenta de tenerlo de vuelta. Antes de poder preguntarle nada sobre su viaje, el profesor llegó y tuvieron que posponer la plática para otro momento.

Una muy poderosa parte de su instinto femenino, la desagradable porción que hacía a las mujeres irremediablemente curiosas, le pedía a gritos que volteara a ver a Inuyasha y viera la expresión de su cara, que le dijera si había al menos un muy pequeño vistazo de lo que pudieran ser celos en su mirada.

Oh, ¿pero para que torturarse de ese modo? Lo más seguro es que no hubiera nada y ella se sintiera de nuevo mal por eso… No valía la pena siquiera intentarlo. Inuyasha había sido categórico hasta ese momento, podían ser amigos, podían haber descubierto juntos alguna clase de intimidad que años antes no había podido conseguir nunca. Pero eso no significaba más que eso, con todas sus letras ellos eran solo amigos.

Miró mejor a Cole a su lado que volteó un momento para cerrarle un ojo con complicidad, ella sonrió y puso sus ojos en el libro en el pupitre del cual el profesor daba la lección.

Si al menos pudiera convencer tan fácilmente a su corazón como a su cabeza de que Cole era indicado para ella, mucho más que Inuyasha, su vida sería mucho más sencilla.

.

.

— ¿Te morías de ganas por verlo no es así?

Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha, que estaba detrás de ella, cuando esta esperaba a Cole, que había ido a la dirección un momento después de clases. Después de faltar tantos días, debía entregar justificantes y cosas por el estilo para que los días de no asistencia no empañaran su expediente.

— Hubiera sobrevivido un poco más, pero si — dijo con sinceridad —. Me alegra mucho que esté de regreso.

— Apuesto a que si — dijo con una expresión fría —. Supongo que la expedición hoy a la biblioteca central queda descartada.

¡Rayos! Habían quedado el día anterior de ir juntos a buscar un libro que el chico necesitaba, pero como Cole nunca le había dado el día exacto de su llegada supuso que tendría un poco más de espacio.

— Lo siento Inuyasha — empezó a disculparse —, pero acaba de llegar y me gustaría saber como le fue en su viaje y…

— No tienes que darme explicaciones, ¿sabes? — dijo interrumpiéndola no con mucha cortesía —. Sería mucho más complicado explicarle a tu flamante novio por qué lo dejarías plantado a él para ir y cumplir otro compromiso — ajustó la correa de su mochila con evidente molestia —. Que pases un muy buen día.

— Inuyasha…

— Hasta mañana.

Inuyasha se alejó de ella con pasos rápidos y bien marcados, mientras ella estaba deseando desesperadamente llamarlo y pedirle una disculpa, decirle que esperara por ella para acompañarlo, lo que fuera que lo hiciera volver y no dejarla con…

— No he estudiado mucho de psicología, pero yo llamaría a eso un arranque de celos.

Kagome volteó a ver a Cole a su espalda. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que había visto, pero se sintió lívida.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Para nada! Inuyasha… Inuyasha, siempre ha sido así, demasiado temperamental.

— Och, yo lo hubiera tildado de frío y reservado — dijo Cole —. Esa intensidad me gusta, insisto me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos ser amigos.

— A Inuyasha le gustaría también mucho si… — suspiró con tristeza — no estuviera tan molesto.

— Si no supiera que eres una chica increíblemente recta, me sentiría seriamente celoso pequeña.

— ¿Celoso? — dijo alarmada.

— Quieres mucho al chico, ¿no es así? — soltó y ella tragó profundamente —. Me dijiste antes que cuando estuvieron en el instituto no habían podido siquiera ser amigos, pero eso no evito que sintieras afecto por él… ¿O me equivoco?

— No — dijo con cierta amargura —. No te equivocas.

Si Cole supiera la más pequeña parte de cómo se sentía respecto al voluntarioso chico de ojos dorados, no diría que ella era una chica recta ni mucho menos.

— Vamos a comer algo — dijo Cole —. Encontré un restaurante de comida thai que seguro te gustara.

— Claro.

Salieron de la escuela por fin para poder platicar tranquilos, pero la pequeña espina estaba clavada. ¿Iría Inuyasha solo a la biblioteca?

No sabía en ese momento qué era peor, ¿darle alguna explicación a Cole por qué no quería fallarle a su amigo? ¿O a si misma de por qué con alguien como Cole seguía obsesionada con Inuyasha?

.

.

Este sentimiento… si eso es lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo y tenía una horrible sospecha que de hecho eso era, una verdadera molestia, una cosa casi como una enfermedad.

Aquella mañana había sentido como algo por dentro se rompía junto con su control. Cole T. Jordan, había entrado al salón y había ido donde su novia para abrazarla y besarla. Escuchó los suspiros de un par de sus compañeras y algunas risas ligeras de sus compañeros, pero sólo como un eco al atronador ruido de sus pensamientos que le dictaban a todo su cuerpo la orden de que fuera hasta donde estaba el chico y le partiera la cara; decirle que no le tocara un sólo pelo a Kagome, que no le pertenecía, que tenía que pasar sobre él para llegar a ella y…

Y el conocimiento de que ninguna de esas cosas era real fue lo que lo detuvo.

Kagome no le pertenecía de nada, salvo dentro de los limites de la amistad y eso… tenía tan poco sentido lo que pensaba y sentía, que se quedo en su lugar y solo los vio saludarse dulce y cariñosamente como la pareja de novios que eran.

¿Por qué hasta ahora?

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo intensos que eran realmente sus sentimientos por ella en el pasado?

_¿En qué momento nos hubiéramos podido enamorar? ¿Antes de que tú cayeras rendido a los pies de mi mejor amiga? No Inuyasha, nosotros no nos hubiéramos podido enamorar nunca_.

Eso había dicho ella hacía sólo un par de días, y tenía que reconocer que tenía razón, él había estado tan deslumbrado con la elegancia de Kikyou que le había dado a Kagome había sido mínima a comparación.

Ahora como lamentaba eso.

_Fin capitulo 6_

_08 de diciembre de 2012_

_11:07 p.m._

_Edicion: Suki90_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Nota de autora: hola de nuevo, disculpen la demora pero es que estos días han sido algo complicados, pero también muy felices, este día 4 cumplí dos años de matrimonio con el amor de mi vida y pues ha sido como navidad uno festeja esas fechas por lo menos 3 días jeje... ademas hace mucho frío y yo entró en invernacion cuando hace frío vivía en un lugar realmente cálido y aun no termino de acostumbrarme así que me meto bajo las cobijas y bajo mis respiraciones a 10 por segundo jajaja no me crean pero si lo paso mal con el frío._

_bueno me dejo de rodeos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia espero que la disfruten tanto como yo adaptándola un agradecimiento en especial a: __**Faby Sama, athena, Hally, Lis-Sama, Calandry, gabyasuka, Hinaru, Ruby Purpura, danita-inu, Natsu M, yuiren3**__ en esta ocasión llegaron 11 reviews en este capitulo y yo brinco y salto de alegría... hasta que me da frió XD, esperemos que no decaigan._

**_Por favor si a historia te esta gustando déjame un pequeño mensajito, es mi alimento y soy una chica hambrienta juas juas._**

**_tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	8. Capitulo 7

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 7_**

Lamentaciones… Al final del día las lamentaciones no sirven de nada. Evidentemente todas las personas lamentamos muchas, muchas cosas que ocurren en el transcurso de sólo un día: un paso atrás, una mirada a otro lugar en el momento adecuado, haber tenido la boca cerrada sólo 5 segundos antes de dejar escurrir esa palabra que había provocado un gran lío.

Desear no haber llevado a cabo una acción que se ha realizado, es completamente inútil. Y sin en embargo, todos en algún momento, hemos hecho justo eso, lamentar, maldecir, desear hacer que el tiempo retroceda aunque sepamos de ante mano, que es imposible.

Inuyasha sabía que Kagome estaba completamente fuera de su liga, y posiblemente en línea directa para enamorarse perdidamente del "chico perfecto" como la mayoría de las chicas del curso le decían. ¿Qué decir? Era rico, apuesto, caballeroso, atento, tierno, inteligente, elocuente, divertido, seductor, sexy.

Esos y muchos otros apelativos había escuchado una y otra vez sobre el tal Cole T. Jordan.

Lo peor de todo eso, es que no podía ver un sólo hueso hipócrita en el tipo.

No la amaba, eso era obvio, pero se sentía atraído como cada chico que la había conocido. Ella era de lejos lo que las chicas del salón decían, que era bastante malo.

La envidia era una cosa espantosa para las relaciones públicas.

Ella era… luminosa, era un ascua de luz natural comparada con muchas otras mas, una llama viva y roja que parecía contagiarte de su calor. Y deseabas más de ella sólo con sentirla cerca, era hermosa evidentemente, la chica más bonita que había conocido alguna vez.

Maldita sea, para sus adentros tenía que reconocer que era incluso mas bella que Kikyou, de una forma completamente distinta. Kikyou también había sido hermosa, pero Kagome… no sabía cómo describirlo… Era divertida, amable, generosa, inteligente, empática, tierna, fresca… irascible, voluntariosa, terca… era única, realmente única en su tipo.

Cuán cegado debió haber estado antes. Aunque claro, había amado a Kikyou, y si, había estado deslumbrado.

"Tú no le quitas las novias a otros chicos Inuyasha, deja de pensar de esa forma de Kagome" le dijo una voz en su interior que últimamente le hablaba muy a menudo.

Miró el computador que ya había descargado el protector de pantalla con estrellas, cuando se había internado en sus pensamientos. Movió el ratón y terminó las últimas tres preguntas del cuestionario que habían dejado en la clase de historia y lo puso en el correo del profesor. Apagó el aparato y se recostó en su cama listo para dormir, si es que cierta castaña de ojos color chocolate salía de sus pensamientos.

.

.

Que aquella mañana lo primero que tuviera que ver al llegar al colegio fuera a Jordan y Kagome compartiendo café y risas no mejoró en nada su ánimo. Saludó con un gesto y entró en el salón, descargó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sintió… rayos… sombrío.

— Buenos días —saludó la chica sólo un minuto después en el salón de mano de su novio.

— Buenos días Kagome —respondió y se dirigió al otro chico—. Jordan.

— Buenos días Taisho —lo saludó con cordialidad el otro chico.

Enseguida el profesor de la primera asignatura llegó al salón y todos tomaron sus lugares para iniciar la jornada.

.

.

Empezaba a pensar que había cierta naturaleza obsesiva en él, había perseguido ya antes a una chica que había parecido imposible. En realidad ese había sido en gran medida el encanto de Kikyou, que había sido muy difícil de conquistar. Ahora de nuevo estaba detrás de una chica a la que en primer lugar no debería estar poniendo sus ojos.

Si, era así, la cuestión seriamente apestaba, pero en todo el día lo cierto era que no había despegado su atención de la feliz pareja de lo que hacían, de las risas que compartían.

Lucían por mucho contentos.

Pero había visto a Kagome más contenta el día que habían ido al concierto gratuito, "que me aspen si no era de ese modo". La sonrisa de ella con Jordan era divertida y risueña, pero de lejos tan entusiasta y espontánea como las que había compartido con él.

Y Jordan podía sentirse cómodo con ella y podían divertirse, pero no la quería, era evidente que no la quería; ya lo sabía desde antes pero ahora, al verlos por un largo rato juntos, sabía que ellos estaban cómodos, pero de lejos enamorados.

Ok, si llevaban poco saliendo y él se había ausentado por una semana, en la que ella la había pasado con él más tiempo que con nadie más, pero se había convertido en un buen juez de carácter y estaba seguro.

Kagome lo había pasado mejor con él que con Jordan.

"¿Por qué no eres sincero de una vez por todas contigo mismo Inuyasha y reconoces que lo único que quieres es una buena excusa, para por primera vez robarle la novia a otro chico?"

"¿Qué te hace creer que Kagome quiere ser robada de ese chico?" le respondió una tercera voz en su cabeza."

"Oh vamos, tú lo sabes, que te quieras hacer un tonto de ti mismo es distinto, ella te gusta, siempre te ha gustado, y si Kikyou no hubiera entrado antes a tu corazón habrías ido por ella"

Era aun difícil entender lo que sentía por la joven de cabello castaño, mientras más lo pensaba, más se preguntaba por qué no la había notado antes que a Kikyou.

Recordaba incluso la primera vez que la había visto.

_Había ido al salón de Kikyou después de averiguar en que aula iba, al llegar a había visto, o al menos había creído que la había visto, tenía una larga cinta color rojo sosteniendo su largo cabello, la había visto desde que había llegado, había pensado en llegar y sorprenderla, abordarla sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pero aquella chica había volteado y aunque se parecía muchísimo a Kikyou sabía que no era ella._

_— Buscas a Kikyou —dijo con una voz amable y dulce._

_— Si… es sólo que…_

_— Lo sé —dijo ella sin explicarle mas, llevó su mano a su cabello y acaricio la cinta que lo sostenía—. Creo que deberías acostumbrarte a que estas cosas pasen, pero será mejor que ella te lo explique._

_— Hola Inuyasha._

_Kikyou estaba detrás de él con una cinta idéntica a la de la otra chica en su cabello._

En aquel momento había seguido a Kikyou y ella le había explicado el juego que Kagome y ella solían jugar. Y desde entonces Kagome estaba constantemente alrededor. Era verdaderamente adorable, todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo, corriendo de un lado a otro, haciendo de todo. Pero cuando él estaba al lado de Kikyou, Kagome era distinta, como si de alguna manera su presencia la molestara o la inhibiera.

Siempre había sido así y la verdad fuera dicha es que sentía curiosidad por que había sido así, pero si, Kikyou había monopolizado toda su atención y después no había dedicado demasiados pensamientos para ella.

"En ese caso, ¿qué te hace pensar a ti que ella me dará una oportunidad? Aún más cuando has sido novio de su mejor amiga, las amigas no se hacen eso"

"Ese chico, es un muy buen punto"

Era frustrante e inútil dedicarle pensamientos aquí y ahora. Kagome lucía como esa clase de chicas que no importaba que Kikyou ya no estuviera allí, era del tipo de las que no tendría un romance con el novio de una amiga. Cuanto lamentaba ahora no haberle dedicado una mirada antes, no haber dado un paso cerca de ella, mirarla de una forma distinta… Como deseaba no tener que hacerlo ahora, que dar un paso significaba darlo también en pos de Cole T. Jordan; de mirarla y verla riendo para él; de hablarle con cierta reserva porque él estaba siempre cerca.

Si, se lamentaba de las muchas cosas que hizo, pero más de las muchas otras que no hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

.

.

Una mirada de veras podía provocarte un hueco en el estomago, ¿Verdad? Hasta el momento no lo había notado nunca, nunca nadie antes había tenido toda su atención focalizada por 8 horas seguidas en ella, y aunque hubiera estado feliz antes, ahora realmente, realmente le caía pesada con una piedra sobre la cabeza.

Todo el día Inuyasha había tenido toda su atención concentrada en ella y la forma en que su expresión estaba llena de enojo, casi le dolía. Pero de todos modos, era puramente responsabilidad de él si estaba enojado. ¿Qué podía esperar de ella de todos modos? Si sabía que los últimos días habían pasado más tiempo juntos que en años, y sabía que había sido grosero dejarlo plantado cuando Cole había llegado el día anterior; incluso que no era de buena amiga el no haberle prestado mucha atención ahora que su novio estaba allí. Pero, ¿qué es lo que podía esperar él? ¿No sabía acaso que cuando una pareja ha pasado tiempo separados, lo que más quiere es evidentemente pasar un tiempo juntos?

"Bien, tú si que lo sabes y aún así te sientes como una cucaracha. Explica eso" dijo esa voz necia en su cabeza que adoraba llevarle siempre la contraria.

"Simple, estoy enamorada de él. Hacerlo sufrir sea como sea me hace sufrir a mi también"

"Ese chica, es un muy buen punto, si esta enamorada de un chico ¿Qué haces de novia de otro?"

"Me niego a volver a sufrir por Inuyasha, ¿lo recuerdas? La larga platica en la que establecimos que Inuyasha no me ama y posiblemente nunca lo hará y que depositar mi amor en una empresa así es desgastante e inútil. Que amar de esta forma a un chico que nunca me va a ver de la misma forma que yo lo hago es la tortura más cruenta posible, y que no caeremos en eso por libre voluntad"

"Y entonces, ¿qué supones que es lo que siente que lo ha tenido de tan mal humor?"

"Ojala lo supiera"

— Hey pequeña.

Kagome miró a Cole parado a su lado esperando por ella, ella no había recogido nada y el salón estaba prácticamente vació.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mente Kagome? Evidentemente no aquí —dijo el chico divertido.

— Mantenía una conversación con mi inconsciente en voz interna —dijo con diversión—. Pero no creas que te voy a contar en que estaba pensando.

— Bien, no preguntare entonces —dijo el joven aun con buen humor. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar que algún otro chico no lo hubiera tomado tan bien—. Eres tan dueña de tus pensamientos como quieras. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?

— Lo siento hoy no puedo —le dijo apenada—. Quedé con mi jefe de llegar temprano para poder instalar un programa contable en la computadora, no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona y quiero estudiarlo un poco.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le ofreció.

— No —dijo frunciendo el seño—. Se defenderme. La mayoría de los programas trabajan solos. Aún así quiero estudiarlo un poco.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, no te preocupes.

Diciendo Kagome eso empezó finalmente a levantar sus cosas y guardarlas dentro de su mochila, mientras él esperaba recargando su cuerpo levemente en un pupitre a su lado esperándola.

— Bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, ¿está bien? —insistió—. Aunque no entiendo por qué sigues trabajado, un millón de dólares sería más que suficiente para los gastos del colegio, incluso de la universidad.

— Si claro —no dudaba eso, pero no todos eran hijos de magnates como su novio, aunque sería realmente grosero recordárselo—. Como todos tenemos un millón de dólares en el banco.

— Tú los tienes, ¿lo olvidas? Me ganaste una apuesta —le dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Deja de hacerte el simpático Cole —dijo la chica levantándose de su pupitre—. Pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo y comer algo allá, me encantaría poder presumirte con mis compañeras.

— ¡Cielos, me siento usado! —dijo divertido y le quito la mochila de los hombros.

Llegaron caminando hasta la salida del colegio que estaba ya casi vació, en una hora más o menos llegarían los alumnos del siguiente turno.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Cole empezó a sonar, Kagome suspiro, en realidad ahora casi podía entender por qué algunas personas odiaban los móviles. Lo escuchó hablar un momento con su rico y fluido ingles y con un entrecejo colgó.

— Bien tú te lo pierdes, has algunas de esas cosas que dejas de hacer por estar conmigo para variar —dijo quitándole su mochila y sin pedirle explicaciones. Sabía que estaba muy involucrado en los negocios de su padre aun a su corta edad y las responsabilidades son responsabilidades.

— A veces odio este aparato, pero prometo ir en cuanto termine de resolver este asunto.

— Te esperaré entonces.

Con un beso dulce en los labios se despidieron en la entrada del colegio, yendo cada uno por su lado.

No tenía más de 3 calles recorridas cuando vio a Inuyasha de pie en la parada del camión.

— Inuyasha —lo llamó.

El chico la volteó a ver y el mismo rictus de enojo y dolor estaba en su rostro, pero eso no la desanimó. Si algo estaba pasando lo resolvería en ese preciso momento, no iba a arruinar una amistad recién empezada con malos entendidos.

— Pensé que estaría pegado a ti todo el día —dijo el joven de ojos dorados a la joven de ojos chocolate apenas estuvo a su lado.

— Yo tengo que llegar temprano a mi trabajo, no todos los mortales tenemos millones en el banco como él y lo sabe —dijo con una sonrisa pero el chiste no hizo efecto en él—. Y tú, ¿a dónde vas?

— No estoy seguro, quiero comer algo pero…

— Te invito una malteada y una hamburguesa si vas conmigo en este momento —dijo ella sin dejarse desanimar.

— ¿Crees que a Jordan le haga gracia?

— No está pegado a mi cadera, ni es mi dueño Inuyasha —dijo un poco molesta por todas esas indirectas—. Vamos, ¿qué hay de malo que un amigo tome algo de comer con una amiga?

"Lo tendría si supiera él o tú lo que estoy empezando a pensar sobre ti…" pero bien nunca se había dado a conoce por hacer las cosas correctas.

— Ok, voy contigo, pero tú invitas.

El autobús que debían abordar para llegar a su trabajo se estacionó delante de ellos y subieron a prisa.

En 5 minutos estaban frente a un pequeño restaurante llamado "Royal Dinner" Kagome entró al lugar y desde la llegada su jefe la saludó con simpatía.

— Oh, sí llegaste temprano Kagome.

— Si Charly —le respondió la chica y se acercó a la barra—. Te dije que lo haría para poder avanzar con el programa.

— Oh Kagome-chan —dijo con un poco de incomodidad—. Bueno mi atolondrado hijo se ha llevado el disco al colegio y lo ha perdido, lo confundió con uno de sus discos de música. ¿Qué pasa con la música actual eh? ¿Qué tipo de grupo o canción se llama "administración y contabilidad Express"?

— No me preguntes a mí, no es mi tipo de titulo —le respondió la chica.

— Bueno al menos tendrás la tarde libre. ¿Por qué no sales por allí con tu novio? No abriré hasta las 6 de la tarde.

— Oh no, Charly él no es Cole, este es un buen amigo —dijo y volteo a ver al chico—. Inuyasha Taisho. Inuyasha, él es mi jefe Charly Tanaka.

El jefe de Kagome debía tener como 30 años, realmente joven y su piel era de un color oscuro pronunciado, aunque sus facciones no eran del todo de ese tipo de raza, Inuyasha supuso que debía ser hijo de un extranjero y una japonesa o viceversa.

— Mucho gusto.

— Igual chico. Pero aun así sácala de aquí, la chica ha de estar harta de comer siempre lo mismo aquí.

— De hecho le invite a Inuyasha una hamburguesa y malteada.

— Otro día chica.

— Ah —dijo Kagome de pronto—. Es Ryoko, ¿verdad? Tu hijo no se llevó a ningún lado el disco, ¿verdad?

— Oh Kagome…

— Ok, me voy me voy —miró a su amigo a su lado—. ¿No te importa si comemos algo en otro lugar?

— Al parecer no tenemos opción —le respondió el aludido.

— Gracias chicos, de veras gracias.

Kagome solo suspiró y tomó a Inuyasha de un brazo para sacarlo del restaurante. Caminaron un par de calles hasta encontrar un restaurante de okonomiyakis y decidieron entrar. La chica ordenó su panqueque aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Cuéntame, me gustaría reírme por algo también —le pidió el chico de ojos dorados.

— Charly se casó cuando tenía quince años —miró divertida la sorpresa de su amigo—. Lo sé, era casi tan joven como cuando nos conocimos. Bien, era una chica de 22 años que ya tenía un niño de siete. Tenían solo un año de casado cuando ella tuvo un accidente y murió, así que se hizo cargo del niño él mismo, dedicó su vida entera al chico. Ahora que su hijo tiene veinte, Charly se ha enamorado de nuevo de una amiga de su hijo.

— Suena complicado —dijo con una mueca.

— Y lo es —dijo de acuerdo—. Lo peor de todo es que parece que a su hijo le gusta Ryoko, así que tienen que verse a escondidas. Es tierno verlo enamorándose quizá por primera vez, me ha contado que la madre de Ryo, su hijo, era hermosa, y lo deslumbró, pero que quizá no la amaba, y quizá ella necesitaba alguien que la apoyara con su hijo. Ryo y Charly se llevan muy bien, pero no esta seguro de cómo tomara que él se enamore de nuevo y tenga una nueva pareja.

— ¿Tú qué piensas?

— No lo sé, pero sospecho que será una de esas historias difíciles de llevar a cabo —dijo con un suspiro—. Aun así pienso que debe arriesgarse a hacerlo, así es el amor después de todo; cuando no haces algo en el momento que lo sientes, después no queda más que lamentarse.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón.

En ese momento la camarera les llevó su comida y la plática termino.

Bien, si eso es lo que ella pensaba, ¿por qué no hacerle caso? Él sentía algo por ella ahora, y aunque era complicado sabía que valía la pena… Pelearía por eso, incluso contra ella misma.

Ella no amaría a Jordan, no sabía si había una real posibilidad de que si lo amara a él, era una apuesta alta, pero se arriesgaría.

Fin capitulo 7

09 de diciembre de 2012

3:13 p.m.

Edición: Suki90

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**: Hola, hola a todos, lo se los he hecho esperar una eternidad por la actualización de Hiding, espero que me perdonen es solo que hacia un muy buen trato que no me iba de vacaciones y necesitaba un tiempo fuera, pero aqui estoy de regreso._

_La verdad es que no se que mas decir... bien solo como siempre un millon de gracias por leer mi historia en especial a: **Amaterasu97, Lis-sama, Hinaru, JavitaOsan, Danita-inu, Layla ryu, Yuiren3, Faby sama, Sauki90** por sus reviews de verdad que siempre que leo uno largo o cortito me hacen sonreír, de verdad los aprecio mucho._

_bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que sera pronto, pronto._

**_Dejame un review antes de irte ¿si? hazme feliz :D_**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	9. Capitulo 8

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:

**_Capitulo 8_**

Vivir… en esta vida extraña, se nos da una sola oportunidad de vivir y todos elegimos vivir de diferentes maneras. Hay aquellos que más que vivir sobreviven, cada día cumpliendo una rutina sin hacer nada nuevo, sin ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, sin hacer ningún cambio.

Vivir… vivir significa darle a cada día un significado, por pequeño que este sea, hacer cada día algo que signifique un cambio en tu vida o en el mundo, claro que, lograr esto es bastante complicado. Porque ciertamente es complejo hacer aquello, escoger algo por lo que levantarte cada día con el ánimo arriba y seguir tu día persiguiendo ese propósito. Puede llegar a ser algo tan simple como ahorrar para comprar aquel vestido tan hermoso en la vitrina de esa importante tienda de ropa, levantarte para podar y regar ese jardín al que le has dedicado tanto tiempo, levantarte a tiempo para llegar a la escuela y tener ese flamante 10 en asistencia, o tan complicado, como levantarte cada día para asistir a ese importante trabajo que alimenta a muchos y le da felicidad y estabilidad a tu familia, despertar sobresaltado porque sabes que tu hijo debe tomar sus píldoras a tiempo para darle un día más de vida.

La vida, para llamarse así tenía desde su perspectiva un solo significado, que era… vivirla con un propósito.

Y aunque en la escala enorme de significados para todas las diferentes personas, Inuyasha Taisho tenía uno, el propósito que iba a perseguir ahora en adelante era conquistarla a ella, demostrarle que él podía hacer su vida mucho más feliz de lo que lo haría Cole T. Jordan.

.

.

Ruido, un molesto y espantoso ruido

Kagome volteó a ver el reloj que había a un lado de su cama junto a un computador portátil, en el display se podía leer 6:33 a.m., esta vez escuchó claramente el tono de su celular, lo tomó extrañada ¿Quién podía estarla llamando a esa hora?

— Moshi moshi — dijo evidentemente somnolienta.

— Buenos días Kagome — saludó una muy conocida voz con entusiasmo.

— ¿Inuyasha? — preguntó para asegurarse.

— Si soy yo — respondió el joven de bellos ojos dorados.

— Inuyasha, seriamente, ayer termine m turno hasta las 12:30 a.m. y llegue a casa hasta la 1:00 a.m. — dijo irritada.

— ¿Cómo regresas a casa? — dijo con preocupación el chico.

— Charly me trae a casa si es tan tarde — respondió ella, pero lo volvió a encarrilar en la conversación —. ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

— ¿Tienes planes con Jordan hoy? — preguntó el chico sin responderle aun.

— Cole tiene que ir los domingos a las oficinas de la compañía de su padre para firmar papeles y cosas así — respondió un poco molesta porque no le contestara.

— Entonces pasa este día conmigo — le dijo Inuyasha sorpresivamente.

— ¿Qué? — tuvo que preguntar.

— ¿Has visitado ya Tokio? — siguió el joven —. ¿Te has pasado por Shibuya y los barrios grandes?

— Oh no, tengo que ahorrar casi cada peso para el colegio y mi casa Inuyasha — le explicó dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada deseando dormir de nuevo, pero disfrutando de la plática —. ¿Cómo me voy a pasear por esos barrios donde casi te cobran por respirar?

— Podríamos entrar en mandarake — siguió diciendo Inuyasha —, apuesto que deben haber un par de números de manga que te mueres por ver…

Eso no era justo, un chico no debía conocer tus debilidades y lamentablemente él las conocía, ella estaba mucho más que deseosa de poder poner sus manos en el nuevo manga de "Wish"

— Eso, es la peor clase de tortura Inuyasha — dijo impaciente —; sabes lo mucho que me gustan los mangas y que no puedo permitirme ninguno todavía.

— Si vienes conmigo te comprare el que tú quieras, tengo un poco de dinero extra que me envió papá y nada mejor en que invertirlo — la trató de convencer.

— No lo sé.

— Conozco un sitio de ramen en Shinjuku que te chaparías los dedos, son increíblemente buenos, en serio — dijo sin dejar de insistir, no iba recibir un no por respuesta, ya lo había decidido —. Vamos, ¿qué puede tener de malo que salgamos el día de hoy? Tú lo has dicho, Jordan estará ocupado. Ven conmigo. ¿Has subido alguna vez a Sunshine 60? Mi papá tiene un conocido en el piso 45 que nos puede permitir ir al penhouse de la última planta, ¡Te imaginas la vista!

— ¿Te das cuenta que para ese maratón que tienes en mente nos llevaría horas sólo movernos de un lado a otro? — dijo la chica solo imaginándolo.

— ¿Por qué crees que te llamé tan temprano? — insistió Inuyasha —. Sale un tren a las 7:15 a.m. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vemos en la estación de trenes?

— Es demasiado Inuyasha, no terminaríamos nunca.

— Elige un sitio entonces, como nativa no como turista, ¿qué te gustaría ver?

— En realidad… — lo pensó un momento —, me gustaría ver el aviario del zoológico de Ueno, pero está muy lejos y…

— Si quieres ir a Ueno debes levantarte ya y coger lo primero que tengas a mano, pues el tren a esos distritos sale en 15 minutos — dijo Inuyasha apremiándola —. ¿Llegaras tan rápido?

— ¿Hablas en serio? — dijo la chica ya con menos sueño del que tenía hacia solo un minuto

— Como un infarto al corazón.

Kagome se sentó un momento en su cama y lo pensó, ¿tenía algo de malo pasar el día con Inuyasha en un zoológico en realidad? Desde donde lo viera parecía una cosa absolutamente inocente por hacer.

— Es mejor que tengas un gran termo de café con leche en la estación de trenes — le advirtió.

— Lo tengo listo — mintió el chico.

— Bien, te veo allí en 10 minutos.

Colgó en el acto y corrió a su armario, había una combinación de pantalones de gimnasia que tenía aun guardada en su bolsa sin estrenar, la arrojó a la cama y corrió al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse el pelo a prisa para llegar a tiempo.

.

.

Inuyasha sostuvo triunfal el celular en sus manos y sonrió con alegría. ¡Había dicho que si! Había sido algo difícil de convencer pero al final había dicho que si.

Tenía que actuar rápido él ya estaba en la estación, pero no el café, miró a una pequeña cafetería en el otro lado de la calle, caminó, entró allí y pidió dos cafés con leche para llevar, sólo esperaba que la chica de los cafés fuera tan rápida como la chica que tenía que llegar a la estación.

.

.

El tren ya tenía recorrido una parte de su trayecto de 45 minutos y ella había terminado su café y dona azucarada mirando la ventanilla, el tren venía concurrido en su mayor parte de turistas — que sólo el cielo sabía de dónde habían salido — que miraban con ansiedad por las ventanillas y disparaban fotografías a todo lo que estaba a su alcance — para su molestia, incluso a ella — el chico frente a ella no había dicho gran cosa en el trayecto.

Pero ella no era buena para mantenerse en silencio.

— Explica Inuyasha — dijo por fin —. ¿A qué se debe esta invitación?

— No tiene demasiado misterio Kagome — dijo el chico con tranquilidad —. No conozco el corazón de Tokio, he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en Itabashi, he venido sólo un par de veces a prisa con papá sin poderlo disfrutar, pero no me apetecía hacerlo solo tampoco.

— Entonces, ¿yo soy tu compañera emergente? — dijo la chica con curiosidad, no quería pensar que la había invitado a ella como habría invitado a cualquier persona —. ¿Tu única opción?

— Tú eres mi mejor opción Kagome — le respondió el chico con una sonrisa dulce que hizo que su corazón latiera a prisa —. Deja de buscarle tres pies al gato.

— Los tendría si fuera un gato cojo — refutó la joven castaña.

Él sólo sonrió divertido por la oración, no podía revelarle la verdadera naturaleza de su invitación, posiblemente porque ella no lo creería en primer lugar y en segunda, porque adelantarse a los planes podía echarlos por tierra y en tercera… porque no sabía si ella compartiría sus planes.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a la estación de tren bala y tomaron un tren más, llegaron después de varias estaciones a Ueno y con el movimiento de los turistas llegaron pronto al zoológico y de allí al aviario. Había primero una visita virtual donde solo se exponían videos de las aves más extrañas que hubiera en el aviario, porque verlas en vivo era peligroso para ellas, y después a una gran jaula donde diferentes tipos de aves tropicales convivían en aparente paz, era un lugar muy hermoso con una rica y vibrante vegetación, el recorrido era corto más con todos los turistas que no dejaban de disparar sus cámaras, aun cuando se supone no deberían hacerlo, así que la visita no resulto tan estimulante como hubiera deseado la joven castaña.

Salieron después de una hora del aviario y caminaron por el zoológico mirando una cosa y otra y platicando con tranquilidad.

— Desearía que Cole tuviera tiempo para esto — dijo de pronto la chica mientras miraban la sección donde vivía un hermoso tigre blanco.

— Tu chico Jordan tiene suficiente dinero para que te dejen ver las aves exóticas en vivo — dijo con cierto veneno — y cerrar el zoológico sólo para ti.

— Eso sería increíblemente pedante de mi parte — dijo la chica algo molesta, ella no permitiría que Cole le cerrara la puerta a nadie por su culpa —, y creedme Inuyasha, puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras menos pretenciosa.

— Yo sé que no Kagome — no había pretendido que fuera ella la ofendida, sino más bien echarle ceniza a su flamante novio —. Olvídalo.

— Cole puede tener mucho dinero, si es cierto — dijo defendiendo a su novio, y aunque no lo fuera, Cole era tan amable que no le gustaba que Inuyasha o en su caso cualquiera dijera algo así de él —, pero no es como todos esos chicos ricos, que piensan que por su dinero pueden tener todo lo que quieran cuando quieran y solo porque se le antoja, él tiene un enorme sentido de la responsabilidad

— Has de quererlo de verdad mucho para defenderlo tanto — dijo con evidente molestia.

Kagome no respondió, la verdad no tenía tanto que ver con el amor como por el cariño que sentía por Cole, hubiera dicho lo mismo de cualquier amigo que hubiera sido tachado de "júnior" que sentía que podía comerse el mundo solo por su dinero.

Si lo amara, habría incluso violencia en su tono, hubiera contratacado con fiereza, con… cielos, con la única persona con la que había sentido aquello había sido justo por el chico que tenía en frente, que curiosa era la vida.

— Tú tienes tu propia forma de pensar Inuyasha, yo la mía — dijo queriendo zanjar el tema.

— Eso no me responde nada Kagome — insistió el chico.

— Déjame en paz Inuyasha — dijo con molestia.

Ella avanzó un par de pasos delante de él mientras él se quedo allí queriendo golpearse a sí mismo. ¡Qué bien lo estaba haciendo! Queriendo hacer una conquista, molestando a la chica en cada oportunidad, avanzó a prisa para alcanzarla.

— Kagome — la alcanzó en un minuto —. Oye no me hagas caso, sólo eso, está bien, no sé de donde salen estas palabras de mi boca. Debo tener un complejo con la gente rica, no es correcto que lo diga pero…

— Lo sé.

Y lo sabía… la familia de Kikyou era muy rica. Ella sólo había asistido a escuelas públicas porque había sido parte de la rebeldía propia de ella, además Kikyou se sentía como el pez más gordo en un estanque enorme, bella y rica, de haber estado en una escuela privada, habría sido una más del montón. No lo pensaba ella, la propia Kikyou alguna vez se lo había dicho. Pero la familia de Kikyou había sido siempre algo despectiva con Inuyasha… Kikyou se lo había dicho, pero siempre había pensado que si Inuyasha la amaba tendría que lidiar con ello o cuando fueran mayores ser tan rico como ellos para borrar las diferencias.

Inuyasha lo tenía todo para triunfar: era inteligente, apuesto y ambicioso, Kikyou solo sabía que lo haría por ella… aquello era de las cosas que Kikyou le había confiado y nunca le diría a Inuyasha.

— Lo entiendo — dijo, de un modo que él nunca lo sabría —, solo que Cole de verdad no es así, conmigo se ha portado dulce y tiernamente, y nunca ha abusado de su posición.

— Te creo. ¿Pillamos una hamburguesa? — dijo desviando el tema, no necesitaba escuchar halagos de su novio, cuando estaba intentando robársela —. O lo que tú quieras hay un montón de restaurantes por la zona

— ¡Oh por favor! Lo que sea menos hamburguesas, tengo el olor de las hamburguesas en todo su sistema respiratorio, a Charly le salen para chuparse los dedos, pero preferiría un tazón de ramen.

— Ramen entonces.

.

.

Lluvia…

Después de que el día había empezado lleno de sol, había terminado lleno de lluvia, habían entrado en el tren con nubes de lluvia caminando a prisa y habían salido con un chaparrón copioso, no había un taxi ni nada por el estilo a la vista.

Después de pensarlo, por un no muy largo momento en realidad, hizo lo que debía hacer. Repentinamente Inuyasha salió a la lluvia y dejó que el agua le cayera encima. Kagome lo miró ensimismada, lucía… Dios no sabía cómo describir siquiera como lucía, las gotas de lluvia mojaron su cabello por completo en un segundo y su color traslucido blanquecino fue transformándose en un color metálico como plata… casi como el mercurio, pequeñas gotas de lluvia quedaron en sus pestañas, en la comisura de sus labios, fue como ver de pronto un milagro pasar delante de sus ojos y sintió que el aire se le iba, de repente él extendió la mano hasta donde ella estaba aun seca.

— Vamos, no es tan malo — la invitó.

— Planeas…

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que caminaste bajo la lluvia Kagome? — le preguntó deteniendo lo que intentara responderle.

En el funeral de Kikyou… recordaba el cielo plomizo la lluvia pesada y fría, el suelo lodoso, por ello no estaba especialmente apegada a la lluvia, cuando antes le había encantado. Ahora con la mano llena de lluvia de Inuyasha delante de ella sintió un impulso irresistible por dentro, deseaba tomar su mano, deseaba la lluvia, deseaba ese momento como pocas cosas había deseado alguna vez en la vida.

No lo pensó más, se concedió su deseo y tomó su mano y él la jaló adentro de la lluvia, en un principio sintió escalofríos cuando las primera gotas le recorriendo la espalda caliente, pero cuando la lluvia la cubrió por completo se sintió cálida y dulce, elevó su cabeza por completo arriba y sintió la lluvia mojarle la cara y río encantada.

Él no la soltó si no que echó a caminar con ella por la calle, caminaron despacio sin preocuparse por nada que no fuera sentir la lluvia, tramos brincaron en los charcos como dos niños y rieron divertidos uno para el otro, jugaron, se persiguieron, y luego agotados se reclinaron uno contra el otro aguantando un poco el peso de su compañero.

El trayecto que habría sido de 10 minutos al apartamento de Kagome tardo casi una hora, habían dado rodeos y caminado en círculos posponiendo lo más posible la llegada a casa, pero el sol que era de por si cubierto por las nubes de lluvia estaba solo a un par de horas de esconderse y dar paso a la noche y debían llegar a casa.

Cuando estuvieron frente a su edificio ninguno de los dos quería renunciar a ese momento, la lluvia aun era constante y rítmica sobre sus cabezas pero no podía importarles menos.

— Gracias por el día Inuyasha — dijo Kagome por fin odiando tener que terminar un día así —, me he divertido cantidad.

— Gracias por acompañarme tú a mi — respondió el odiando no poder pasar un momento más con ella —. Yo seguro hubiera pasado la tarde entera en casa aburrido como una ostra.

— Bien yo hubiera puesto la colada, limpiado mi apartamento, terminado con algunos deberes, ido a ver a Charly para ver un par de pendientes — enumeró, y agregó —, y me habría dado mantenimiento folicular, pero esto ha sido mucho mejor.

— ¿Mantenimiento folicular? — dijo verdaderamente curioso.

— No preguntes por favor — dijo apenada, no había planeado decirlo en realidad —. Ninguna chica quiere explicar el tipo de mantenimiento estético que debe darse.

— Bueno si no querías que lo supiera no me lo hubieras mencionado — la incomodó mas el chico de ojos dorados.

— Sólo olvídalo está bien — dijo dando la vuelta con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh no! — dijo atajando su camino y poniéndose de nuevo frente a ella —. No puedes dejarme con la curiosidad.

Pero el movimiento de él había sido tan rápido, que la había tomado por sorpresa y no había podido detenerse antes de chocar contra él, Inuyasha la sostuvo de los brazos y ella se apoyó en su pecho y los dos se miraron a los ojos y antes de que nada pudiera hacerles cambiar de dirección, sus labios se encontraron.

No fue un beso por impulso, no, no lo era, era un beso que los dos estaban deseando, querían ese beso como el hambriento deseaba una hogaza de pan. Los labios de ambos se devoraron con algo muy parecido al hambre, él sostuvo su cabeza para no darle oportunidad de la retirada y ella pasó sus manos por su pecho a sus hombros, buscando su calor y su contacto, se besaron por largos minutos sin más testigo que esa lluvia, cada vez que parecía que se rompería el beso volvían con más brío, reticentes de separarse. Se besaron con labios y dientes, exploraron ese beso tanto como les fue posible, con leves mordiscos, con sensuales movimientos de la lengua, labios que empujaban, retrocedían y volvían a encontrarse, leves suspiros, no dejaron de besarse por tanto tiempo que la noche llegó finalmente.

El estruendo de un relámpago rompió cerca de ellos seguido luego por la resplandeciente luz de un rayo y después la lluvia llegó con más intensidad, con un viento que cargaba una cierta violencia.

Con un gran esfuerzo rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos, fue él quien la abrazó y quiso de verdad desde el alma, que el tiempo no transcurriera.

— Inuyasha… — dijo Kagome casi sin voz.

— ¡No! — la abrazó más fuerte —. No digas nada está bien, todo está bien.

— No, no lo está Inuyasha, nosotros no deberíamos…

— Me importa muy poco si no deberíamos, — tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos —. Lo deseábamos por un motivo que sabes muy bien, y yo también.

Sostuvo con las ternura su rostro y con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas frías por el agua de lluvia, miró profundamente sus ojos marrones, y acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de ella y la besó a conciencia, la besó con tanta ternura, con tanta pasión retenida, que ella suspiró profundamente y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, por muy trillada que aquella frase fuera, era exactamente lo que sentía, había esperado por tanto tiempo ese beso.

Inuyasha finalmente la dejó ir y ella pudo respirar profundamente, la lluvia era cada vez más intensa, apenas podía escuchar su propia respiración por el estruendo.

— Hasta mañana — dijo él en su oído y puso un beso más en el.

Y sin decir nada más la dejó allí, Kagome tardó un par de minutos antes de poderse mover de su lugar, pero finalmente lo hizo, con piernas temblorosas subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento y con movimientos calculados y mecánicos abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola detrás de ella. Después se recargó en la puerta y se dejó resbalar abajo hasta sentarse en el piso, se llevó una mano a los labios y los sintió hinchados y sensibles por su beso, quien le hubiera dicho que Inuyasha sabría besar tan bien.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a recorrer el beso, trató de guardar todos los detalles posibles de aquella experiencia, sabía que era deshonesto y desleal de su parte pero pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él, debía sentir vergüenza por que ella estaba con Cole y aceptar ese beso, y disfrutar tanto de él era traicionero de su parte… pero ¡Kami sama!, ella había soñado con ese beso más veces de las que podía contar, había imaginado mil formas diferentes en que este tendría lugar, cientos de escenarios diferentes y lo que podría llegar a sentir en ese momento, pero en ninguno de ellos había imaginado lo que había pasado hoy, había superado por creses todo lo que ella hubiera podido fantasear. Su aliento había sido dulce, sus labios amables y exigentes, sus manos cálidas en su rostro, en su espalda, por su cadera, había sido su tacto mejor que el satín y su olor a lluvia y almizcle. Casi sentía deseos de llorar por todo lo que sentía dentro del pecho en ese momento, era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en meses, no se había sentido tan feliz en tanto tiempo, que sentía ganas de gritar, de cantar, de reír, de volver afuera y buscarlo y volver a besarlo hasta que no llegara el mañana.

Al diablo todo lo demás. Se sacó la ropa mojada y programó su reloj, eran apenas las 8 de la noche, pero había quemado tanta adrenalina y sus sentidos estaban tan a tope que se sentía capaz de dormir por 12 horas seguidas, además podría volver a ver a Inuyasha en sus sueños y quizá hasta podría volver a besarlo, se cubrió hasta la nariz con la manta y pronto en un profundo estupor de paz se quedo dormida.

.

.

Cuando el joven de ojos dorados llegó a casa sintió como su pudiera quedarse despierto hasta el día siguiente, se sentía tan vivo que la energía corría como loca por su cuerpo.

Había sido mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera logrado imaginar.

Por supuesto él ya había imaginado un par de veces en el pasado lo que sería besar a esa chica en particular, había imaginado algo dulce, delicado, ella podía ser belicosa y con un carácter muy fuerte pero en el fondo había imaginado que encontraría a la real Kagome, una chica dulce y delicada, pero ¡Cielos, se había equivocado tanto!

No es que no hubiera habido ternura, si allí estaba mezclada con otro millón de sentimientos que habían salido a flote durante su beso, había dulzura y exigencia, delicadeza y pasión, rendición y posesión al mismo tiempo, habría llegado a pensar que nunca podría dejar de besarla, sus labios habían sido tan dulces y había respondido a su beso con tanto ímpetu que sintió que no podía parar nunca.

Si ella amara a Jordan no hubiera podido besarlo así, se negaba a creer en ello, ella tenía que sentir algo por él, y si lo que Kikyou había dicho era verdad, de hecho ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, no habían tenido mas que un par de conversaciones en el pasado y eran solo raras las ocasiones que habían tenido una palabra amable uno con el otro, que no fuera provocada por la proximidad que creaba Kikyou entre ellos. Ella sentía algo importante por él y él por ella, es era claro, besarla había sido como probar un trozo de ambrosia. Tan dulce y adictiva que aun ahora solo deseaba regresar por sus pasos y volver a ella y quedarse a su lado, besar sus labios, sentir su piel cándida y tersa y escuchar los pequeños jadeos de su parte, la suerte había querido que Kagome no mirara abajo y se encontrara cara a cara con la evidencia de cuanto en verdad lo había afectado su beso.

Quitándose la ropa y arrojándola a los lados se dejó caer en su cama.

Se sentía tan, tan vivo, capaz de cualquier cosa, pero solo deseaba una con una fuerza que a Kagome, sabría la asustaría si la conociera, la deseaba a ella y por todos los santos en el cielo, la conseguiría a costa de lo que fuera, jugando su era necesario sucio, no le importaba.

El más primordial e inmediato propósito de su vida en ese momento era… obtenerla a ella y no descansaría hasta conseguirla.

_Fin capitulo 8_

29 de enero de 2013

8:03 p.m.

**Edición****: suki90**

**:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:**

_**nota de autora**: Hola de nuevo, que les dije que no volvería a desaparecer de nuevo, y aquí estoy con la actualización y ¡Que actualización que no! no lo se a mi me encanto el capitulo, me gusta este Inuyasha decidido y audaz._

_Todo un tour por Japón no lo creen? me divertí investigando sobre la vida social en Tokio si un día llegamos a cumplir el sueño de ir a mi me gustaría ir a donde Kag e Inu han ido._

_Bueno solo me resta como siempre darles las gracias por leer, en especial **Hinaru(no** solo soy mala... soy verdaderamente perversa), **Faby sama, Yuiren3, Amaterasu97, Danita-inu** (calma dentro de poco sabremos el gran secreto)y a **Calandry** por sus lindisimos reviews de verdad me fascina recibirlos._

_**si el capitulo te ha gustado por favor déjame un review, es mi única y muy nada lucrativa recompensa :D**_

_Sin mas que agregar me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo muy pronto._

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


	10. Capitulo 9

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hiding**

**Por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo: 9**

¿Cómo se supone debes reaccionar ante algo que pensaste jamás ocurriría? Tal como si un día te ganaras la lotería, se inflamara tu apéndice o fueras atropellado por un auto. Claro, sabes que esas cosas pueden ocurrirle a cualquiera, pero en realidad jamás esperas que te ocurran a ti y cuando pasan ¿Qué se supone es lo que debes hacer?

Kagome despertó esa mañana muy temprano, con la plena conciencia de que lo que había pasado el día anterior, no había sido un producto de su imaginación y se sentía por mucho, realmente desconcertada.

Inuyasha en realidad la había besado. No, no solo la había besado, los dos se habían dado un beso que ya quisieran los magnates de _Metro Goldwin Meyer_ para sus películas de romance. Había sido por mucho, el beso más bonito de toda la historia moderna.

Cosa que no debería ser así. Ella estaba con Cole y estaba besando a Inuyasha. Pero… pero, siempre había soñado con besar a Inuyasha, siempre, desde el primer día que se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente enamorada de él había deseado poder por lo menos, una sola vez, poder besar esos labios, había sido una fantasía insistente y recurrente para ella siempre y finalmente había pasado, no sabía porqué Dios le había permitido ese capricho, pero lo había hecho y no iba a quejarse por ello.

No, no iba a quejarse, lo que se preguntaba ahora era: ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar?, ¿Cómo podría mirar a Cole a los ojos después de lo que había hecho?

Si, ella sabía que en la lógica de: "¿Qué tiene de malo salir con un amigo al zoo?" había un error enorme, pero en su momento no lo había visto o quizá, no lo había querido ver.

Aun recostada en la cama miró el techo blanco sobre ella y se hizo una pregunta aún más grande… ¿Cómo es que iba a ver a Inuyasha a los ojos después de lo que había pasado?

Paso 10 largos y tortuosos minutos mirando el techo de su habitación haciendo preguntas que no parecían tener una respuesta aparente y finalmente se dio por vencida. Se levantó de su lecho y se puso en movimiento, tenía una colada que echar, un departamento que limpiar y un par de deberes que tenían que tener una última revisión y las 5 de la mañana parecía tan buena hora como cualquiera para empezar.

.

.

- Vaya pequeña que mala cara tienes, ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

Kagome miró a Cole que venía detrás de ella con los acostumbrados vasos llenos de delicioso café y trato de sonreír, pero no veía como podría sacar al menos una sonrisa de circunstancias.

- Buenos días Cole – lo saludó con la molesta sensación de la culpa cayendo pesada dentro de ella.

- Buenos días, pequeña gaviota – dijo y fue para darle un beso de buenos días, pero ella echó el rostro atrás.

- Creo que pesqué un resfrió – dijo la chica con velocidad – ayer salí a hacer un par de deberes y me quedé bajo la lluvia y no me gustaría contagiarte el virus.

- Nunca te lo he dicho, los Jordan… – dijo él con una amplia sonrisa – somos terriblemente resistentes.

Él se aproximó de nuevo a ella y puso un beso dulce y delicado en sus labios. Ella trató de relajarse todo lo posible para que él no encontrara nada malo en ella y casi pudo disfrutar del beso. De algún modo que su novio la besara ahora parecía borrar el anterior beso – aunque francamente solo muy débilmente. El beso de Inuyasha había sido legendario – cuando se separó de ella casi pudo sonreír.

- Buenos días.

Kagome llevó una mano rápido a su espalda y cerró el puño con fuerza, miró a la persona que los había saludado y por supuesto tenía que ser él, ella casi quiso darse un bofetón a sí misma, ahora no solo le estaba siendo infiel a Cole sino también a Inuyasha, ¿Había una forma en que las cosas se pudieran poner peor? "Si, sí Inuyasha le dice en este momento a Cole lo que paso ayer en la noche"

- Buenos días Inuyasha – lo saludó Kagome sin poder sentirse peor.

- Buen día Taisho – saludó Cole al mismo tiempo sin soltar a su novia que tenía sostenida de la cintura.

- Kagome, Jordan – respondió el joven.

Y el chico pasó de largo frente a ellos con dirección a los servicios, tan taciturno como lo había hecho siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos dos y eso le llenó de pesar el corazón, Inuyasha necesitaba tanto confiar en alguien, y simplemente Kagome se sentía como una traidora… de nuevo.

- Tu amigo luce raro – dijo de pronto Cole.

- ¿Raro? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Cuando nos vio fue… - se interrumpió a si mismo considerándolo – bueno, quizá es el celo de hermano mayor, ustedes se han estado llevando muy bien últimamente, quizá empezare a caerle mal por acaparar tanto tu atención.

- ¡No!, ¡Inuyasha no…! – de pronto guardó silencio, no deseaba decir nada más, sabía lo que Inuyasha debía haber sentido exactamente y decirle más mentiras a Cole no era correcto – bueno últimamente pienso que ni siquiera yo lo conozco.

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien? – dijo su novio preocupado – sí quieres podemos ir a la enfermería y que te dejen ir a casa.

- No - dudaba que el descanso ayudara en algo a mejorar su ánimo - hoy hay examen de historia y me esforcé mucho por terminar las ecuaciones de álgebra, no me voy sin que me las califiquen.

- Bien, pero si veo que sigues mal yo mismo te llevare sobre mi espalda hasta el hospital más cercano.

Kagome sonrió y recibió su café caliente mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y caminaban al aula para empezar las clases. Se concentraría, sacaría a Inuyasha de su cabeza por toda la mañana y después hablaría con él, le debía respuestas y las obtendría.

.

.

Inuyasha arrojó su mochila contra el piso del baño con todas sus fuerzas y se reclinó en un lavabo con deseos de arrancarlo de la pared y también tirarlo lejos.

¡La estaba besando! Después de lo que los dos había pasado el día anterior, ese beso lleno de ternura y entrega y lo primero que ella había hecho era ir con su flamante novio y dejarlo que la besara, se veía contenta y satisfecha después de eso.

Abrió un grifo y ahuecó el agua para mojarse el rostro, tratando de calmarse, el día anterior había sentido que había dado un enorme paso con ella, había estado tan accesible y entregada que lo había atribuido a un verdadero sentimiento.

Se quedó en esa misma posición por un par de minutos respirando profundamente, debía mantener la mente clara, era él quien después de todo no estaba jugando limpio, estaba robándole la novia a un chico y no iba a ser sencillo, Kagome tenía un sentido del honor alto, ella era la novia de ese chico y como tal no era extraño que permitiera que la besara, quizá incluso le tenía cariño y trataba de aferrarse a ello, pero él podía ofrecerle algo más grande y ella lo notaria.

Se sacudió el agua del cabello y recogió su mochila, su calculadora seguro había quedado hecha trizas, pero no le daría importancia. Salió del sanitario y se dirigió a su salón.

.

.

- ¿A un karaoke?

- Si a un karaoke, me apuesto lo que tú quieras, a que tienes una voz interesante y además podemos comer y escuchar música en un sitio tranquilo.

Cuando las clases se acabaron, sin darle oportunidad de abordar a Inuyasha, Cole había ido a su lugar y la había invitado a salir un rato antes de que ella tuviera que regresar al trabajo.

- No, no tengo una voz interesante, es todo lo que puedo decirte – dijo ella tratando de evitarlo.

- Imposible, no lo creo – insistió el chico.

- Cole…

- Podemos ir a un restaurante cualquier día y en cualquier momento – dijo casi adivinando lo que le diría – pero allí no podré escucharte cantar, anda no seas tímida.

- Está bien – se sentía suficientemente culpable para no negarle nada en ese momento – iremos.

- Me han recomendado un sitio cerca, así que partamos ahora ¿Si?

- Vamos.

Cole recogió su mochila mientras ella metía dentro los cuadernos y miraba alrededor en el salón, Inuyasha ya no estaba allí, esperar un día más para hablar con él sería duro pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.

.

.

Había sido hasta el momento realmente divertido ver a Cole intentando cantar en japonés – al hablarlo era fluido pero al parecer al intentar cantarlo solo no daba una – tanto como ella en inglés, los dos eran un desastre. Habían comido alitas de pollo picante, takoyaki de pulpo mientras él ponía moneda tras moneda en la máquina y saltaban las canciones, a veces solo tecleaba al azar y Cole había tenido que cantar las más cursis canciones de Morning Musume y ella había tenido que improvisar una canción de Michel Jackson, ahora mismo mientras ella tomaba un poco de refresco casi podía olvidar lo que le había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo casi podía olvidar que era también su novio, se sentía tan cómoda a su lado como se hubiera podido sentir de su hermano Souta, bromeando y cantando en un karaoke.

- Esta – escogió un tema en específico – oh, "_sin palabras_" pero claro, los japoneses adoran hablar en inglés.

- Y los americanos las hamburguesas llenas de grasa, aun en el desayuno – rebatió la castaña.

- _Touche_ – dijo con una sonrisa divertida y presionó el nombre de la canción en la pantalla – es tu turno.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar y tomó el micrófono con decisión, cuando una melodía casi antigua salió de los altavoces reconoció enseguida la canción. En días como ese parecía que las canciones te gritaran cosas que no querías recordar y aquella canción era una de aquellas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ambas chicas bailaban y brincaban con energía en aquella improvisada pista de baile, al ritmo de la potente música de Aikawa Nanase. Era la última canción del CD así que ella y los demás compañeros y amigos que habían estado bailando con ellas se tomaron un descanso. Las dos chicas fueron a la barra de la cocina a tomar algo frio.

Era la última reunión que todos tenían como compañeros de secundaria. Kikio les había propuesto hacer una última fiesta todos juntos, antes de la salida del colegio al día siguiente y todos habían estado contentos de poder hacerlo.

Kikyou había invitado también a Inuyasha, así que no es como si estuviera demasiado participativa en la fiesta, al contrario de Kagome que desde el principio había estado decidida a divertirse. La chica a su lado estaba igual de dispuesta.

Sango y ella habían sido amigas desde que habían entrado a la secundaria. Sango era una chica vibrante, llena de energía e increíblemente bella con un cabello largo y estilizado, unos ojos dulces y amables y una figura como para revistas de modelaje. De hecho había ganado _miss_ _campus_ ese año y estaba enfilada para estudiar comunicación en Tokio. Tenía un novio llamado Kuranosuke, no era un mal tipo, pero a parecer de ella era quizá demasiado vanidoso, era hijo de una de las mejores familias de todo Japón, había conocido a Sango en un cine y desde el primer momento había ido tras ella con energía, y al final quizá por la tenacidad del chico Sango había aceptado salir con él y con el tiempo había caído perdidamente enamorada.

Pero en días como ese el joven Takeda estaba en alguna reunión o fiesta con su familia y no había ido con ella, así que Sango estaba completamente dispuesta a divertirse con sus amigos.

Terminaron la bebida mientras sus compañeros estaban montando una pantalla para hacer karaoke. Los grupos aquí y allá reían con diversión, algunos habían dejado de la nostalgia los empezara a acompañar desde ese momento y no estaban tan animados.

- ¿Triste? – le preguntó la chica a su lado – escuché que es posible que envíen a Inuyasha a la misma escuela en Estados Unidos en la que estudio su hermano Sesshomaru, negocios.

- No lo creo, Inuyasha no ha hablado de otra cosa que estudiar criminalística – respondió enseguida la joven de ojos marrones.

- ¿Vas a despedirte de él?

Kagome miró a su amiga con reserva, había solicitado desde hacía un mes una beca para una escuela importante en Kyoto, entrar a Satori era como estar entrando directamente a la universidad de Tokyo, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, si no le daban la beca para entrar al nuevo curso en seis meses se sentiría muy avergonzada.

- No quiero que nadie sepa… si no me dan la beca.

- Pero – dijo Sango con más reserva – escuché que él comentaba con sus compañeros que también se ira de aquí a estudiar a otro lugar, quizá… después de mañana no vuelvas a verlo. Kikyou se ira un tres meses a estudiar a Francia y…

Kagome miró a la pareja con cierta amargura, Inuyasha tenía rodeada a Kikyou de la cintura con un gesto casual mientras esta hablaba con una de sus compañeras a su lado, quizá hablando justo de aquel viaje que haría a Francia, por lo menos por la expresión de Inuyasha que era todo menos divertida.

Si Kikyou y él terminaban… quizá si sería una de las últimas veces que podría ver a Inuyasha…

- ¡Kagome, Kagome! – Ayumi y Eri se acercaron a ella con un micrófono rojo en la mano – tú debes empezar el karaoke, tienes una voz hermosa.

- Oh no, ni lo sueñen – se negó enseguida la chica, por lo menos no delante de toda la clase.

- Vamos Kagome por favor – insistió Yuka que se había unido a sus demás amigas.

- Yo…

- Ve – la animó Sango y susurró a su oído – sabes, cantar a veces es la mejor forma de decir adiós.

Kagome miró a su amiga y luego a la pareja que estaba al fondo, tomó el micrófono y fue con sus amigas a escoger la canción, enseguida encontró la canción perfecta que debería cantar. Presionó el botón de reproducción y la melodía llenó la habitación, muchos de sus compañeros interrumpieron sus pláticas para mirarla, incluidos Kikyou e Inuyasha.

Sostuvo el micrófono con fuerza en sus manos y cantó desde el corazón.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa_**

**_Ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku_**

**_Soshite soshite bokutachi wa_**

**_Ikiru hodo ni wasurete'ku_**

_Cierto, cierto, que vivir te hace aprender, comprender y madurar, así es, así es, el vivir te enseña a olvidar, ignorar, renunciar, desvalorar_

**_Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa_**

**_Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto_**

**_Iki to shi ikeru mono nara sono subete ni_**

_En los cuentos, siempre hay un principio y un final, lo que hoy surgió muy pronto ya no existirá, la vida pasa y llega a su final, morir es parte de vivir._

**_Moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no_**

**_Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara_**

**_Aa boku wa haisha de ii iItsu datte haisha de itai n da_**

_Quisiera dividir el mundo en dos, ganadores y perdedores y gritar al cielo sin rencor, que en fondo yo, quisiera ser siempre perdedor… no quiero ganar, solo olvidar_

**_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa_**

**_Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku_**

**_Yue ni yue ni boku tachi wa_**

**_Kanashii hodo ni yogorete'ku_**

_Cierto, cierto el reloj no se detendrá y se ira junto a él la belleza, de verdad, de verdad, el tiempo no volverá y traerá junto a él tantas lágrimas._

**_Mamoru beki mono no tame ni_**

**_Kyou mo mata nani ka o gisei ni_**

**_Iki to shi ikeru mono tachi sono subete ga_**

_Para proteger lo que ame, sacrificare de nuevo una parte de mí, por todo lo que hoy comienza a vivir, sin miedo a sufrir._

**_Moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no_**

**_Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara_**

**_Aa boku wa haisha de ii itsu datte haisha de itai n da_**

_Quisiera dividir el mundo en dos, ganadores y perdedores y gritar al cielo sin rencor, que en fondo yo, quisiera ser siempre perdedor… no quiero ganar, solo olvidar_

**_Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou_**

**_Konna chippoke de chiisana boku de shika nai_**

**_Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo_**

_Que decir no puedo añadir nada, sí no soy más que un ser diminuto, no hablare más de mis sentimientos, nunca más, ahora nada importa, actuare como dicte mi corazón, pero no hablare mas_

**_Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo_**

**_Toki ni muryoku da kara_**

_Las palabras son débiles para luchar contra el enorme paso del tiempo_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome abrió sus ojos y de pronto no fueron los ojos azules de Cole quien la miraban, si no esos profundos ojos color dorado de Inuyasha quien la miraban como aquella vez con sorpresa y una sonrisa tímida, aquella vez había cantado para él y esta vez también, si solo una canción pudiera romper las cadenas que la tenían atada a él. Parpadeó y entonces de nuevo Cole estaba allí, con una sonrisa amplia y aplaudiendo con admiración.

- Cielos Kagome, eso fue hermoso – dijo aplaudiendo aun - Le has puesto un sentimiento.

- Me ha… recordado algo, eso es todo – dijo con timidez dejando el micrófono junto a la pantalla del karaoke.

- ¿A qué? – preguntó su novio con curiosidad.

Kagome solo sonrió tímidamente y caminó para ir donde había estado sentada.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya? – dijo tomando su mochila con sus libros y cuadernos

- Oh si, claro, no quiero que llegues tarde, vamos.

Kagome salió del brazo de Cole sin poder evitar sentir tristeza, justo como decía la canción ojala algún día pudiera olvidar.

.

.

Eran solo las 10:30 cuando salió del restaurante de Charly. Había estado tan flojo el día, que el jefe había decidido cerrar para tener una cita y la había enviado a casa, lo que agradecía mucho porque la tensión del día la tenía agotada.

- Kagome…

Kagome volteó esperando ver a Charly detrás de ella diciéndole que había olvidado algo, pero no, allí estaba él con sus ojos dorados mirándola con insistencia, casi se soltó a llorar en ese momento de la pura tensión nerviosa.

- Inuyasha.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo preocupado, la chica lucía pálida.

- No, Inuyasha no estoy bien – dijo con pesadez y casi al mismo tiempo cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Dios, Kagome!

Inuyasha la alcanzó tan rápido como pudo y la levantó en brazos, su departamento estaba muy cerca así que solo la sostuvo fuerte y la llevó en brazos todo el camino.

- Bajadme.

- Ni de broma Kagome – dijo el inquieto – tienes fiebre, ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que tengas antibióticos en tu apartamento?

- El abuelo es muy aprensivo.

- Me alegra.

Ella solo hundió su cabeza en su pecho y dejó la que llevara como si fuera la cosa más natural y fácil por hacer, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero pronto llegaron frente a su edificio y subieron las escaleras con discreción.

- Eres más fuerte de lo que creí – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde están tus llaves? – preguntó el joven de ojos dorados.

- En mi pantalón, solo déjame…

Pero no la dejó seguir, él mismo buscó dentro de sus bolsas y encontró el llavero con una sola llave, pronto abrió la puerta y entraron los dos al departamento, todo estaba limpio y ordenado se podía oler incluso el suavizarte de ropa de la colada sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor minúsculo. Avanzó hasta ponerla en su cama.

- ¿Donde esta?

- En el baño.

Inuyasha se abrió paso al pequeño baño donde todo estaba igualmente ordenado, ella era pulcra en realidad. Busco detrás del espejo donde imaginó que estarían los medicamento y los halló, un tubo amarillo con el rotulo brillante de antibiótico, llenó un vaso de agua y se lo llevó todo, la chica estaba intentando abrirse la blusa, pudo ver parte del encaje negro de su sostén.

- Detente – dijo algo sonrojado y alarmado.

- Tengo mucho calor.

- Con esto pasara pronto – dijo obligándola a tomar la medicina – esto es mi culpa, no debí hacer que te mojaras ayer.

- Lo que hicimos ayer fue lo más divertido que he hecho en meses Inuyasha – dijo un poco somnolienta – no me lo hubiera perdido por nada.

- De todos modos lo lamento – se disculpó al verla tan enferma.

- En realidad… lo que pasó ayer ha sido inolvidable – dijo la chica con sinceridad - aunque me he sentido tan mal también por eso.

- ¿Mal?

- Cole… no se merece que le haga esto.

- ¿Tú lo amas Kagome?

- No – dijo la chica – solo me he enamorado una sola vez en mi vida, aprecio a Cole y es tan divertido y amable y tan guapo, pero no lo amo. Me fui a enamorar de un chico irascible, orgulloso y maravilloso como tú.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto allí sin saber responder.

- Pero no puedo estar contigo – siguió la chica – solo nos causaríamos dolor.

- Yo… nunca te lastimaría Kagome, podría ju…

- Un día lo sabrás y entonces nos lastimaremos – lo interrumpió, las lagrimas empezaron a amontonarse en las comisuras de sus ojos - lo se.

- ¿Qué sabré?

- Tú lo sabrás y… me odiaras por eso. Me odiaras.

La chica cerró los ojos y como solo los infantes de 3 años hacen, se quedo profundamente dormida, para la consternación de Inuyasha.

La cubrió con una suave manta y se sentó a su lado, no pensaba irse hasta estar seguro que estaba por completo bien.

¿Qué podía haber hecho ella para que la odiase? No, no había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho, sin importar que fuera no la podría odiar nunca, porque después de todo, estaba ya empezando a amarla, profundamente.

Amarla… pensó de verdad sorprendido cuando cayó en cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que sentía, nunca se imaginó que algo así le ocurriera con ella, pero sabía exactamente qué camino seguir, la amaría, la amaría bien.

_Fin capítulo 9_

_17 de Abril de 2010_

_12:38 a.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**nota de autora**__: hola chicas, lamento la demora en la actualización pero que puedo decir estas semanas mis pilas andaban bajas a mas no poder, anduve algo mala de la gripe y desde entonces como que no he vuelto a tomar mi ritmo normal, estoy hasta tomando vitaminas aunque no lo crean, pero tengo un compromiso con todos ustedes y no lo postergare mas._

_un especial agradecimiento a: **Hinaru, yuiren3, Faby Sama, Amaterasu97, Hally, danita-inu, ValexSL, haru10** por sus preciosos reviews de verdad adoro recibir todos y cada uno de ellos._

_Bueno sin mas que decir, salvo que la canción del karaoke es "no more words" de Ayumi Hamasaki, hermosa canción ojala puedan escucharla. _

**_nos vemos en la siguiente actualización espero que me puedan dejar un mensajito si la historia les ha gustado._**

**_tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	11. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo: 10_**

Abrir los ojos… a veces podría llegar a sorprendernos, lo difícil que es abrir los ojos. Vivimos mirando solo un punto del camino, casi sin atrevernos a levantar la mirada y ver qué es lo que está alrededor, cual es el camino completo. Quizá sea porque si miras justo donde vas a dar tus pasos, sientas que el camino es más seguro, pero la verdad, es que te estás perdiendo el espectáculo que rodea la vereda que estas recorriendo.

Así se sentía Inuyasha, como si aquella bella mujer hubiera estado allí siempre, pero en realidad nunca la hubiese notado.

Su cremosa piel color caramelo, la curva increíble delicada de sus hombros, de sus brazos, de su cintura. Ella había arrojado la sabana lejos de ella en la noche seguramente, acalorada por la fiebre. Así que desde donde estaba, a su lado, podía ver incluso la curva de su cadera, firme y absolutamente femenina. Debería haberla cubierto de nuevo, pero estaba hipnotizado por la delicada apariencia de su piel aterciopelada. Su cabello regado por la almohada, lo había alejado de su cuerpo seguramente por el malestar que sentía, bajaba por su cuello hasta rosar sus hombros… estaba completamente fascinado sin poder dejar de mirarla.

¿Cómo? No entendía realmente, cómo había logrado atrapar su atención Kikyou antes que ella.

Kikyou había sido como la luna, pero Kagome… oh, Kagome era como el sol, tan brillante y vivo que solo querías bañarte con su calor.

Estaba… probablemente más que fascinado por ella, le gustaba en muchos aspectos más de lo que alguna vez le había gustado Kikyou. Kagome era vibrante y divertida. Era inteligente y tenía un sentido del humor que lo hacía reír todo el tiempo. Sentía una inmediata calma cuando estaba a su lado, ella no tenía que hacer nada para hacerlo sentir bienvenido, solo lo hacía. Era… cada vez como si Kagome hubiera estado esperando por él, como si cada vez ella estuviera deseosa y contenta de verlo… nunca había sentido algo así, con nadie.

Y era tan hermosa. Él ya sabía cuan hermosa era ella, pero justo ahora, al ver tan de cerca su piel color de avellana… era una tentación, una real tentación para sus sentidos, olía tan bien y era tan suave. Había pasado sus nudillos con cuidado por la extensión de su brazo y su piel se había sentido tan suave.

Sabía que no debía estar allí, que no era… ni siquiera de amigos estar allí con ella mirándola en nada más que su ropa interior, pero no se podía mover, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de moverse, sino todo lo contrario, sentía el deseo de quedarse allí, de acariciar más que su brazo, deseaba tomarla en sus brazos, acariciar con sus labios la curva de su hombro, su clavícula, sus pechos. ¡Dios!, el deseo era tan vivo y tan abrazador que no sabía cómo es que estaba quieto sin hacer ninguno de ellos realidad. Deseaba amarla tanto como…

¡Amarla!

Aquello lo golpeó como un puño en su estómago. ¿Era amor? Es decir… ¿Por qué era tan difícil de creer? Quizá porque había pasado tan rápido, pero su corazón le estaba diciendo en ese momento que no podía ser otra cosa, la amaba realmente…

Y en ese momento ella despertó.

**_When the rain is blowing in your face_**

**_And the whole world is on your case_**

**_I could offer you a warm embrace_**

**_To make you feel my love_**

_Cuando la lluvia sople en tu rostro y el mundo entero este pendiente de ti, podría ofrecerte un abrazo cálido para hacerte sentir mi amor._

¿Los sueños podían volverse realidad? Había soñado con ese momento más de una vez, tenía que reconocerlo. Había sido una fantasía recurrente cuando cerraba sus ojos y en sus sueños, en el único lugar donde había podido hacer lo que deseara, Inuyasha había amanecido a su lado, había sonreído para ella y había lucido relajado y feliz a su lado. Justo como en ese momento.

Pero, parecía demasiado real para ser una fantasía. La lluvia que había empezado a caer desde hacía días se escuchaba fuera de su ventana, la fría humedad del clima tenía sus pies fríos, lo que siempre pasaba las mañanas de julio.

Tuvo que tocarlo para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real, sintió la tersa piel de su mejilla, la calidez que guardaba y como sus ojos dorados se abrían amplios. Él estaba allí, realmente estaba allí.

— ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó el joven de ojos dorados.

— ¿Mejor? – pregunto la chica de ojos castaños.

— Tuviste una fiebre muy alta.

— Yo… — Kagome pudo mirare a sí misma y se dio cuenta de su apariencia, con las mejillas escarlatas arrastró la sabana más cerca — sí, me siento mejor.

— Me alegro.

Y por un largo momento no dijo nada más, dejó que la mano de Kagome acariciara su mejilla con amabilidad, era el contacto más dulce que había sentido… quizá a lo largo de toda su vida. Su padre era un hombre severo poco propenso a demostraciones de cariño. Y su hermano… bien se hubiera sentido realmente asustado si su hermano llegara a tocarlo de esa manera. Con Kikyou había sido todo explosivo y lleno de pasión, esto era… cálido, era sumamente cálido.

En verdad que ciego había estado todo ese tiempo, realmente había sido capaz de ignorar la enorme emoción que encerraban los ojos de Kagome. Había un montón de promesas en su mirada, en sus cristalinos ojos marrones, el pecho le dolía solo de imaginar, siquiera tratar de comprender un poco lo que su mirada le estaba transmitiendo… era… inmenso.

Y lo quería, no alcanzaba a entender las dimensiones de lo que ella sentía, pero lo quería.

**_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_**

**_And there is no one there to dry your tears_**

**_I could hold you for a million years_**

**_To make you feel my love_**

_Cuando las sombras del atardecer empiecen a aparecer y cuando no haya nadie para limpiar tus lágrimas, yo podría sostenerte por un millón de años, para hacerte sentir mi amor._

Y de pronto todo estaba pasando, no sabía cómo es que todo se había dado de esa manera, pero es algo que había soñado tantas veces que no iba a negarse a que pasara ahora. Habían girado lentamente en la cama, ella había sentido las sabanas cálidas en su espalda desnuda y después el peso del cuerpo de Inuyasha, por la extensión de todo su cuerpo, entre sus piernas y sobre su estómago, su largo cabello rodeándola como un manto blanco y después tenía sus labios.

Sus labios… su beso era tal y como lo recordaba, tan sensual que parecía imaginario, sus manos rodeando su espalda con facilidad y acercándola a él, a su calor y ella se veía imposible de retirarse de él. No necesitaba guiarla siquiera ella sentía por toda su piel la necesidad de sentirlo, de tocarlo, de corroborar que no era uno de sus tantos sueños de él amándola a ella.

Todo iba demasiado rápido o quizá demasiado lento no podía saberlo, el tiempo se había vuelto como algo pastoso en sus manos, no sabía cómo podía medirlo. Lo vio sacarse la camiseta del cuerpo y volver a levantarla de la cama para sentarla en su regazo a horcajadas, sintió la deliciosa sensación de sus labios recorriendo su cuello con el rastro de su saliva caliente en su piel, sus manos amplias y fuertes rodeando toda su espalda acercándola más, suspiró profundamente al sentir la evidencia de su excitación entre sus piernas, que más daba sí era despacio o rápido, lo importante en ese momento es que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba pasando solo quería disfrutarlo mientras el milagro estuviera aconteciendo.

**_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_**

**_But I would never do you wrong_**

**_I've known it from the moment that we met_**

**_No doubt in my mind… where you belong_**

_Yo sé que aún no te has dado cuenta, pero yo nunca podría lastimarte, se desde el momento que nos conocimos, sin duda en mi mente, que me perteneces._

Sintió sus pechos pequeños y firmes recargarse en la dureza de su torso, mientras devoraba su boca con pasión, rodeó su cuello con sus manos y sus brazos tratando de mantenerse unida a él todo lo posible. No sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado con un chico antes y lo que podías imaginar en realidad nunca te prepara para la experiencia verdadera. Ella sabía que Inuyasha si lo sabía, Kikyou le había hablado de las muchas veces que habían estado juntos, todas aquellas veces le quiso pedir que no le contara nada, pero no podía evitar tampoco el morboso deseo de poder al menos, a través de su amiga armar el rompecabezas de lo que ella le contaba, disfrutar indirectamente la intimidad con Inuyasha.

No quería pensar en que estaba mal, no quería pensar en los motivos de él en ese momento, ella sabía porque estaba allí, sabía porque estaba yendo tan lejos con él. Lo hacía por amor, y solo por amor. Su conciencia le decía que estaba tan mal, tan enteramente mal, pero cuando sus manos alcanzaron el elástico de sus bragas y las puntas de sus manos tocaron la sensible piel de su cadera cerró su mente, le negó el paso a su conciencia y solo se interesó en sentir el momento, después, después se preocuparía de los motivos de Inuyasha mas tarde pensaría en lo equivocado que eso podría ser, pero ahora solo quería entregarse entera a lo que sentía, no quería perder una sola cosa, quería abandonarse por completo y sentir, solo sentir.

**_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue_**

**_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_**

**_To make you feel my love_**

_Estaría hambrienta y estaría triste, me arrastraría por la avenida, no, no hay nada que no haría, para hacerte sentir mi amor._

Y si, después de haber tomado la decisión solo pudo sentir. Sintió las manos de él recorriendo la piel de su espalda, sus labios besando su cuello, su clavícula y bajando a sus pechos, sintió sus senos pesados y contraídos por la sensación tan placentera de sus labios recorriéndola, sintió la seda de su cabello entre sus dedos y el fuerte ritmo de su corazón. El ritmo incesante de sus caderas tan intensamente que asustaba, la marea lenta y poderosa de sus sexos llamándose con una especie de hambre milenaria in crecendo.

Su corazón casi se salió de su pecho cuando él se separó un momento de ella solo el suficiente tiempo que le llevó quitarse el resto de su ropa, después volvió a ella para recostarla de nuevo en la cama y cubrirla con su cuerpo, y volver a devorar sus labios con una especie de desesperación. Enterró sus manos en su espalda cuando su miembro erecto acaricio su intimidad, arqueó su cuerpo entero en la expectativa, quería más, sentía en ese momento que haría lo que fuera por poder tener más de él, se sentía tan codiciosa en ese momento, no quería esperar, no quería nada que no fuera a Inuyasha entregándoselo todo, casi quería rogarle, suplicarle que le diera más, le daría su corazón en prenda, le entregaría su alma y todo su amor si solo le daba lo que tan desesperadamente anhelaba.

Sintió unas lágrimas calientes bajaron por las comisuras de sus ojos cuando conectaron con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha llenos de la chispa de su pasión, había tanto que quería decir, pero sentía que cualquier palabra ahora podría romper la magia de ese momento, excepto una.

— ¿Kagome…?

— Si – respondió ella con un suspiro profundo – si.

Al parecer había acertado a la pregunta que él quería hacer porque no dijo nada más, solo recogió el cabello de su rostro y la besó de nuevo, con un sentimiento que ella desesperadamente quería creer que era amor.

**_The storms are raging_**

**_On the rolling sea_**

**_And on the highway of regret_**

**_Though winds of change_**

**_Are throwing wild and free_**

**_You ain't seen nothing_**

**_Like me yet_**

_Las tormentas están furiosas en el rodante mar, en la carretera del arrepentimiento, corren vientos de cambio corren salvajes y libres, no has visto nada aun como yo._

Y conectaron…

Por una suerte desconocida no hubo dolor, solo hubo una conexión inmediata cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, no hubo prisa, no hubo nerviosismo o culpa, solo hubo esa mágica sensación de que eran una sola persona, supieron de inmediato que es lo que debían hacer, como si hubieran sido amantes toda la vida y esta no fuera la primera vez.

Inuyasha supo exactamente como debía tocarla, la curva exquisita de su larga pierna derecha elevando su cuerpo de la cama para tener una penetración más profunda, mientras sostenía su espalda, se maravilló de la expresión en su rostro, tan llena de entrega y al mismo tiempo de libertad, su respiración y su corazón a un ritmo frenético, tanto como su propio corazón que sentía que iba a explotar, nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sentido algo similar… se sentía… marcado. Esta experiencia no tendría un antes o un después, esto era de aquellas pocas experiencias únicas que no volverían a repetirse nunca, él no era un novato, había tenido relaciones con más de una mujer, pero con Kagome… ¡Dios!, la sentía rodeándolo, acariciando con sus manos pequeñas el contorno de su costillas, aferrándose con sus pequeñas uñas y solo pudo rendirse a ella, entregarse a ella por completo.

**_I could make you happy_**

**_Make your dreams come true_**

**_Nothing that I wouldn't do_**

**_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_**

**_To make you feel my love_**

_Podría hacerte feliz, hacer tus sueños realidad, no hay nada que no pudiera hacer, ir hasta el final de la tierra por ti, para hacerte sentir mi amor._

Se ahogaba, sentía que no podía respirar pero tampoco lo quería, no necesitaba respirar, incluso aspirar podía hacer que esta sensación se perdiera y no quería perderse nada. Era como un rayo de luz, era una sensación alarmante y violenta que la sacudió desde el lugar donde los dos estaban unidos, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su cuello y dejó que el sudor que cubría su cuerpo se mezclara con el suyo, como su voz en éxtasis se perdía con la suya, estaban sintiendo lo mismo, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que lo sabía, solo… podía sentirlo, estaban conectados a un nivel antinatural en ese momento. Él no era él, ella no era ella misma, eran pura sensación y pura energía que se elevaba a una alquimia desconocida, algo imposible de describir pero tan tangible. Algo innombrable pero que sacudía su cuerpo al extremo de casi necesitar gritar, sostenerlo fuertemente para no romper la unión, no podía más y al mismo tiempo no quería que terminara. ¡Dios!, había soñado tanto este momento, había visto en su imaginación mil veces su cuerpo desnudo unido a el de ella, su cabello sudoroso y pesado contra la suavidad hipersensible de su piel, ahogarse en el olor intenso de su piel. Había esperado por él, sabiendo dentro de su alma que solo él y nadie más, podría hacer que diera este paso, con nadie se sentiría tan plena y tan feliz, había sido suya desde el momento que había reconocido solo ante sí misma que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Un empuje poderoso de su miembro dentro de ella la envió a un lugar del que ya no pudo regresar, era fuego y él era el aire y encendió la llama hasta la explosión, sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, cuando regreso al mundo, sintió el peso del cuerpo de Inuyasha semi recostado sobre el suyo, su cabello dorado cubría sus ojos.

Se sentía demasiado cansada, incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro, solo cerró sus ojos, escuchó la respiración profunda y rítmica de Inuyasha sobre ella y el sueño poco a poco la invadió… solo sueño.

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que despertó de nuevo, miró a su alrededor y estaba sola, por un momento se preguntó si había sido solo un sueño, Dios sabía que sueños de Inuyasha haciéndole el amor no habían sido pocos a lo largo de esos años, pero el dolor que sintió en el cuerpo apenas y se movió le dijo otra cosa muy diferente.

— ¿Inuyasha? – lo llamó, aún era de noche y todo estaba silencioso así que escuchó pasos acercarse

El joven vino enseguida de la sala, estaba vestido con el mismo jean y camiseta que había estado el día anterior y la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico con cierta timidez.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo… — el chico no se movió del dintel de la puerta de la pequeña habitación, eran solo unos pasos pero parecían tan largos, tan lejanos — estaba haciendo algo de café y pan tostado, no sé si te apetezca comer o… yo solo…

Kagome no supo que responder, estaba con la mente en blanco. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando su tenía hambre después de lo que había pasado? ¿Había realmente pasado en realidad?

— Yo… no lo sé.

— ¡Oh, por Dios!

Inuyasha fue a la cama de nuevo y la abrazó fuerte, seguía desnuda debajo de las sabanas y sintió una humedad incomoda debajo de ella, cada segundo que pasaba, cada cosa que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era más desconcertante que la anterior.

— Lo lamento, no quería que ocurriera… no, no es cierto, si quería que ocurriera pero no de este modo – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios – te quiero, Kagome yo te quiero, me he estado volviendo loco pensando en ti y en Jordan juntos, en que no había cabida para mí en tu vida, lamento que esto haya sido así, tu merecías algo mejor que esto.

— Entonces… no lo soñé.

— No.

No dijo nada más por un largo minuto pero tampoco huyo de su abrazo, se mantuvo allí junto a él dejando que la tuviera en sus brazos.

Cuando Inuyasha había despertado de nuevo por un momento se sintió desorientado, miró la pared que tenía delante de él y la cama pequeña y volteó del otro lado, un largo rastro de su cabello quedo ante sus ojos, y supo entonces perfectamente donde estaba y lo que había pasado solo hacía unos minutos, el meró recuerdo lo excitó de inmediato y sintió una parte importante de su cuerpo encenderse de deseo.

¡Por todos los santos que había hecho! recordó todo, recordó cada cosa buscando las claves de lo que había pasado, la miró allí, perfecta, desnuda en medio de sabanas, uno de sus pechos estaba perfectamente descubierto, suave y extremadamente sensual y se recordó metiéndolo en su boca y amamantándolo con placer, escucharla gemir mientras lo hacía. Bien, ella había estado de acuerdo, esa era la parte más importante, podía decir que no perfectamente consiente quizá, pero por lo menos si de acuerdo, no se habría perdonado dañarla.

No es que él tuviera demasiada experiencia, pero la suficiente para poder notar que ella había sido virgen, la expresión de dolor de ella por un momento, y la estreches de su cuerpo no podían ser por otra cosa ¿cierto? ¡Dios!, ¿Había esperado que ella se adaptara? ¿La habría lastimado? Cada pequeño estimulo de todo lo que había sentido estaba fina y protectoramente guardado en su memoria pero no sabía lo que había llegado a sentir ella.

Se levantó y trató de despejar su mente, el café ayudaría, se levantó de la cama dejándola profundamente dormida y se vistió en la pequeña cocineta hasta que había escuchado su nombre he ido a ella, estaba seguramente tan desorientada como él, pero parecía estar bien, al menos hasta ese momento.

— Café – dijo ella en un susurro apenas.

— ¿Qué?

— Me gustaría una taza de café – dijo la chica con cierta timidez jalando la sabana un poco más arriba en su pecho – y hay galletas de avena en la gaveta, aunque tú debes tener más hambre.

— Estoy bien con un café – le respondió – quédate aquí enseguida regreso.

— Yo… — Kagome se sonrojó profundamente, llamándolo antes de que él dejara la habitación, él volteo a verla – quisiera darme un baño primero.

— Bien, toma tu tiempo.

Él salió de su pequeña habitación y ella se levantó de la cama, tomó la bata que había en la cabecera y miró la cama con las mejillas escarlatas, había una mancha de sangre en el centro con algo más, jaló las sabanas y se alegró que no hubiera pasado hasta el colchón y lo puso todo en la canasta de la colada y entró al baño.

No, nunca había imaginado que esto que había pasado pudiera pasar… así. No ahora, no con él, no en ese lugar, entró en su regadera y dejó que el agua caliente la lavara para calmar el dolor de sus músculos. Lo había imaginado, claro, como todas las chicas quizá lo imaginan, en una cama de sabanas de seda roja y pétalos de rosas en tu noche de bodas, un lento preludio lleno de besos y lentamente quitarse el vaporoso vestido y un traje negro, pero.

No iba a ser hipócrita, había sabido lo que pasaba, en algún lugar de su conciencia sabía lo que pasaba y había permitido que pasara, había abandonado voluntariamente su voluntad para que él hiciera lo que quisiera de ella y cada cosa, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande la había disfrutado, había sentido el placer más grande que hubiera podido siquiera imaginar que existiera, había amado esa sensación como ninguna otra cosa… porque era él, porque lo amaba, porque una pequeña y secreta parte de su alma lo había deseado siempre, que fuera el primero y el ultimo.

.

.

— Yo también te quiero.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a la joven parada en la puerta de la cocina que chorreaba agua y estaba sonrojada y tímida.

— Siempre te he querido, sin importar que eso no fuera lo correcto en su momento – dijo tratando de darse valor a si misma – sin ningún tipo de esperanza porque tú no me querías y no sé porque me quieres ahora, pero yo también te quiero – una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla — y no quiero dejar pasar ni un segundo sin que lo sepas.

— Kagome…

— Me fui pensando que era lo mejor, no tenía ni idea que tú también vendrías aquí, y quise empezar de nuevo, por eso estoy con Cole, pero… — más lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, era tan importante y tan grande que lo que sentía que la rebasaba — te quiero y aun estando con él, lo sabía, yo te quería a ti, pero no podía tenerte, tú aun estás enamorado de Kikyou y…

Él no la dejó continuar, fue hasta donde estaba y la besó de nuevo en los labios, la cargó de la cintura separándola del piso y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación.

Pasaron todo aquel día en la cama, sin decir nada más, lo importante ya se había dicho, se querían y con esa premisa se dijeron con hechos que sí se querían, todo aquello estaba bien, se exploraron, se tocaron, besaron y excitaron todo lo que pareció correcto y agradable, se amaron, físicamente se amaron y fue lo más bello del mundo.

No se detuvieron por el cansancio o el hambre, no dejaron de tocarse por horas y ninguno se sintió harto del otro, eran las 6 de la tarde el sol había empezado a ocultarse de nuevo cuando alcanzaron un orgasmo más de los muchos que habían compartido ese día, un clímax en perfecta sincronía y finalmente el cansancio los venció.

Si, esto tenía que ser un sueño, era el pensamiento de Kagome antes de dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio de nuevo, casi deseaba que lo fuera, porque si no lo era, si despertaba y este maravilloso sueño era realidad… solo… no tendría un buen final.

_Fin capítulo 10_

_Sábado 23 de marzo de 2013_

_4: 11 pm_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**nota de autora**: Ya pensaban que no volvía verdad jeje, lo siento es que esta semana santa tuve que viajar, y al regresar a casa tenia que atender un par de asuntos importantes antes de poner manos a la obra._

_Espero que hayan pasado unas vacaciones de primavera excelentes y que se hayan divertido mucho, y que regresaran con ganas de leer :D_

_Mmmmm que más... o si la canción es "To make you feel my love" la versión de Adele que me parece adorable._

_De nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia - a pesar de mis enormes pausas XD - en especial a: **Hinaru, jailenee mora, haru10, **__**Ahome Hinata, Yuiren3, Faby Sama, Xio, Whitemiko5, Hally, danita-inu, Amaterasu97 y Hana**. por sus hermosos review de veras muchas gracias. _

_Bien solo me resta despedirme, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, recuerden busquen mi grupo en facebook como "**mimi chan's room**" las actualizaciones y los adelantos de la historia siempre están allí mas frescas que en ningún lugar._

_**Por favor déjame un review antes de irme me alegraría muchísimo que me contaras que te parece la historia.**_

_**Tata**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Parte II_**

**_Oscuridad_**

**_Capítulo 11_**

Los secretos te persiguen, solo es así de simple, nunca puedes decir una sola mentira sin esperar un día que esta te alcance. No puedes ocultar una verdad sin estar cada día pensando en cuando llegara frente a ti para retarte, para encararte y hacerte ver cuánto daño ha causado tu silencio.

Sabía que este era el caso, sabía que aquel secreto que había guardado para su mejor amiga la hacía cómplice de aquella mentira.

Había muchos peros que decir, había un montón de excusas que dar por su silencio. Había callado porque su mejor amiga casi se lo había suplicado; porque no quería ensuciar su memoria; porque decir la verdad solo serviría para hacer sufrir a Inuyasha y el mero pensamiento de que él sufriera la torturaba, casi literalmente la estrujaba y solo… solo…

Pero en ese momento, mientras veía a Inuyasha profundamente dormido a su lado, en tan completa paz, como jamás había siquiera imaginado que alguna vez podría verlo, bien, eso solo le estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza que no había manera de callar ahora, que no podría esconder para siempre aquello que sabía. Quizá, esto era el empiezo de una historia entre ellos dos, pero… sí no le decía aquello justo ahora, justo en ese momento quizá nunca tendría el valor de decirlo alguna vez. No, no podía empezar esta relación entre ellos dos con esa mentira en medio de los dos, significaría estar siempre como caminando sobre cascarones con él y dudaba que pudiera soportarlo.

Oh Kikyou… había amado mucho a su amiga, pero casi quería tenerle rencor por lo que le había obligado a callar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tenía mucho sueño, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana pero al día siguiente era el examen final de matemáticas y el profesor Yamasaki haría un examen brutal todos lo sabían. Por lo menos podía estudiar con tranquilidad sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

La hija más pequeña de su tía Sakura se casaba ese día y toda la familia había ido a la celebración que duraría seguro hasta el día siguiente, Se le había dejado la cena lista y como su madre sabía que tenía un importante examen al día siguiente no había insistido en que fuera con ellos.

Solo un tema más y se iría a la cama.

En el momento en que estaba terminando la última ecuación que se había impuesto, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Kagome se quedó helada en ese momento, eran casi las tres de la mañana. Casi por reflejo alargó su mano para apagar su luz de mesa y esconderse en la oscuridad cuando escuchó su nombre, guardó silencio para escuchar otra vez.

- Kagome…

La aguda voz de mujer se escuchó fuera de su ventana y ella enseguida la reconoció, se levantó y asomó su cabeza por la ventaba de su habitación, allí estaba Kikyou parada de una forma incomoda en el patio trasero.

- ¿Kikyou?

- Abre la puerta, por favor.

La chica alarmada corrió a la puerta y salió al patio, Kikyou caminaba a donde estaba ella con dificultad como si sintiera dolor.

- Kikyou ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- ¿Tus papas están dormidos? – respondió su mejor amiga.

- No están en casa.

- ¡Oh gracias a Dios!, por favor ayúdame.

Kagome se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a caminar, la joven sostenía su estómago evidentemente incomoda, con más dificultad aun subió la escalera y entró a la habitación de su amiga.

- Kikyou ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo asustada, su mejor amiga.

- Solo déjame descansar un poco, por favor.

Su amiga se quedó dormida en el acto. Kagome se quedó en vela a su lado mientras cuidaba de su amiga, descubriendo con más y más miedo la evidencia de lo que a su amiga le había pasado. Estaba afiebrada y pálida, lo que era sinceramente atemorizante, considerando que su amiga era de una piel blanca perfecta, ahora misma lucia cerosa y casi transparente, y aun peor tenía una mancha de sangre a la altura de su vientre sobre su falda.

¿La habían atacado? ¿Alguien la había… violado en la calle? Sentía terror de que esa fuera la explicación de la extraña aparición de Kikyou a esa hora en su casa.

Su amiga durmió por horas, casi amanecía cuando la fiebre había cedido gracias a sus cuidados y ella logró despertar.

- Kagome – los ojos de Kikyou se llenaron de lágrimas al verla y como pudo se levantó de la cama y la abrazó – ¡Oh Kagome que tonta he sido!

- Kikyou… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – dijo con temor, de verdad la aterraba la respuesta.

La joven chica de piel alabastro quedo callada un largo momento con la cabeza agachada mientras la ansiedad estaba matando a Kagome, casi quería sacudirla, obligarle a decir que es lo que había pasado.

- Me… me practique un aborto. – dijo en un susurro.

Kagome sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, ¿Un aborto? Ella había estado embarazada… pero…

- Inuyasha – no quería formular esta pregunta, no quería creer que él fuera capaz de algo así. – ¿él lo sabía, él te obligo?

- No… - respondió sin mucha fuerza - no era de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… - la chica no se atrevía a levantar la vista – yo estaba saliendo también con un chico, llamado Onigumo…

- ¿Onigumo?

- Lo conocí hace tiempo mientras visitaba universidades, - empezó a explicarle con una sonrisa muy triste - él es mayor y es tan guapo y tan divertido, era tan fácil reír y hacer cosas atrevidas y tontas con él, era tan tan… diferente de Inuyasha.

- Yo… - Kagome estaba confundida, pero también aliviada porque Inuyasha no hubiera estado en medio de algo tan cruel.

- Solo lo hicimos una vez – siguió Kikyou - fue… solo fue una aventura, yo… yo solo quería probar algo nuevo, solo he estado antes con Inuyasha y quería… ¡Oh por Dios, soy tan tonta!

Kagome no sabía ni siquiera que decir, no podía creer todo lo que Kikyou le estaba diciendo, cada cosa era más increíble una de otra, que ella hubiera estado embarazada y se haya provocado un aborto y que hubiera estado con alguien que no fuera Inuyasha, Dios, si ella estuviera con Inuyasha, no se le ocurriría siquiera mirar a alguien que no fuera él.

- No sabía que había quedado embarazada, yo… tomé precauciones, siempre las tomo, pero pasó y yo solo no podía tener al bebe, solo no podía tenerlo.

- Kikyou… yo, no sé qué decir.

- No digas nada – dijo al borde de las lágrimas - solo, te agradezco que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí, salí de la clínica anoche y no podía ir a casa, le dije a mi madre que me quedaría a pasar la noche contigo, perdóname si te he usado de excusa, pero es que…

- No, no importa – dijo Kagome tratando de remover algo de culpa de su espalda.

- Kagome… Kagome por favor júrame que vas a guardar este secreto por mí – dijo Kikyou con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó sus manos entre las de ella, como aprisionándola - yo… nadie más que tú sabe lo que ha pasado, y no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

- Kikyou…

- Por favor Kagome, te lo suplico – dijo su mejor amiga con lágrimas en sus ojos - nadie puede saberlo, por favor, yo… yo quiero de regreso mi vida normal. Lo he pasado tan mal estos días, tan mal, he estado tan asustada de que las demás personas se dieran cuenta, mis padres, Inuyasha… Kagome yo solo confió en ti, eres como una hermana para mi, solo puedo confiar en ti.

Kagome sintió un hueco en su estómago, Kikyou le estaba arrancando una promesa que no sabía cómo podría cumplir, no sabía cómo haría para ver a la cara a los padres de Kikyou o a Inuyasha sabiendo lo que sabía.

- Kagome por favor – dijo Kikyou llena de lágrimas – nadie puede saberlo, eso arruinaría mi vida y...

- Te lo prometo – dijo la joven castaña con la garganta hecha un nudo – te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie.

Kikyou sonrió un momento y después volvió a llorar sin consuelo mientras Kagome la sostenía cerca.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y no había faltado a la promesa a su mejor amiga, había prometido no decir nunca nada a nadie, y no lo había hecho.

Pero…

En ese preciso momento Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, y la miró. Sus maravillosos ojos dorados la miraron justo a sus ojos y sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho. No, no podía vivir ninguna historia a su lado si no le decía la verdad.

- Eres increíblemente bella por la mañana sabes – dijo él con un acento ronco y profundo – pareces una madonna.

Ella no supo que responder, como deseaba quedar en silencio, aquello se lo había hecho Kikyou, era ella quien lo había engañado… pero lo cierto era que, ella se sentía responsable por parte de esa culpa y…

- ¿Aun amas a Kikyou? – lo dijo tal y como lo sentía, debía saberlo.

Inuyasha se espabiló enseguida por aquella pregunta, echó su largo pelo plateado a la espalda y la miró con sinceridad.

- Si – dijo con sinceridad Inuyasha – siempre sentiré algo especial por ella, no puedo engañarte, pero eso no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros.

- Siempre dijeron que yo era idéntica a ella, ¿Estás seguro que no estás buscándola a ella en mí?

- Estoy seguro – dijo rodeando con un brazo su espalda desnuda – es cierto que se parecen, pero también es cierto que son muy diferentes.

- ¿En qué?

- Son como el día y la noche. Contigo… me siento en mi lugar – dijo acariciando sus labios con su índice y su dedo central – contigo me siento ciento por ciento como yo mismo. Con Kikyou, a veces sentía que tenía que aparentar algo que no era. Ella jamás fue tan abierta conmigo en los tres años que estuvimos juntos, como tú lo has sido solo estas pocas semanas… contigo siento como si no tuviera que ocultar nada, como si no tuviéramos nada que escondernos. Me gusta eso.

Inuyasha no podría haber dicho nada que la hiciera sentir más culpable, era tan bonito aquello que había dicho. Ella también sentía que nunca se había sentido más segura y más amada que en aquel día que había pasado en sus brazos… pero no, no había plena verdad entre los dos.

Sintiéndose a cada momento más culpable de levantó de la cama y buscó con que cubrirse, sin encontrar nada, solo jaló la sabana para poder cubrir algo de su cuerpo, dejando al joven de cabello plateado completamente desnudo.

- ¿Que pasa Kagome?

- Yo… - ¡Dios!, casi no podía respirar, deseaba callar, sabía lo que pasaría cuando se lo dijera y no quería que ocurriera - necesito decirte algo, no puedo guardar silencio por más tiempo… es… sobre Kikyou.

- No, no quiero hablar de ella ahora.

- Me has dicho que quieres… - tuvo que suspirar algo frustrada, la verdad no tenía idea de que es lo que quería Inuyasha, él había ido a ella tratando de ser amigos, y en un momento se habían dado un beso y al día siguiente habían pasado casi 24 horas en una misma cama con una pasión que no parecía poder decrecer – una relación sincera.

- Si, eso quiero – dijo ligeramente molesto por la duda que había escuchado en su voz.

- Entonces debo decirte algo, si puedes confiar en mí, si puedes perdonar que yo haya tenido que guardar este secreto, entonces quizá podamos tener esa relación que tú quieres.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y recogió sus pantalones del piso, cuando tuvo algo sobre su cuerpo Kagome se sintió más cómoda, pero al mismo tiempo más asustada, era como si Inuyasha hubiera interpuesto una barrera entre los dos.

- Habla.

Kagome sintió la garganta cerrada, sentía casi que podría vomitar por la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero era uno de esos momentos que eran solo "ahora o nunca".

- Tú sabes que yo era la mejor amiga de Kikyou, fue así desde que éramos unas niñas, más que amigas éramos como hermanas. Ella me tenía más confianza que a nadie más.

- Lo sé.

- Por eso mismo, cuando ella estaba en problemas siempre acudía conmigo, sobre todo cuando lo que le pasaba era grade – ya había empezado, debía seguir - Una… una noche ella acudió a mí y me dijo algo muy grave.

Inuyasha estaba completamente concentrado en lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

- Ella… conoció a un chico… mientras estaba buscando universidades.

- No – dijo a la defensiva – yo la acompañe a todos sus viajes a buscar universidades.

- ¿A todos?

- Todos… - dijo y rectificó enseguida - menos cuando fue a Tokio.

- Allí conoció a alguien y tuvo una aventura con él – siguió sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Kagome - la interceptó - si estas intentando que yo piense mal de Kikyou porque piensas que aun la quiero yo…

- Ella se embarazó por esa aventura… y se practicó un aborto.

La habitación se llenó de silencio por segundos demasiado largos Kagome no quería decirle más, no quería agregar detalles, solo… solo quería que él supiera esa verdad.

- No.

- Yo siempre le dije que tú tenías derecho a saber lo que había hecho - finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo, él tenía sus puños cerrados a sus costados con muchísima fuerza, sus nudillos se veían blancos - y que si la amabas tenía que perdonarte.

- ¡NO! – bramó con furia.

Kagome se retrajo en la cama mientras él se había levantado lleno de furia. Recogió sus ropas del piso y se la puso con violencia. Era una posibilidad que esto ocurriera, ella lo sabía.

- No te creo. Y no voy a creerte, si esta es tu idea para poder retenerme…

- Como podría mentirte… - dijo sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas - ¿Cómo tendría el valor para decirte la verdad cuando te amaba así? – dijo ella.

- ¡Basta! – dijo él yendo a ella y tomando su brazo con fuerza – tú no me quieres, y evidentemente tampoco amabas a Kikyou, deja de arrojar basura sobre ella. Solo, no pudo hacerlo, ella me amaba.

- No – dijo Kagome – ella no te amaba.

Inuyasha solo la soltó con violencia sobre la cama y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación y luego del departamento.

Kagome tuvo que quedarse varios minutos en su lugar tratando de encajar las ideas donde debían ir, Lo había esperado pero no dejaba de doler que hubiera sido tan cruel con ella. ¿Había sido tan malo lo que ella había hecho? Había cayado por él, porque no sufriera.

No se había equivocado, nunca se había equivocado sobre lo que pasaría cuando él lo supiera, su desprecio, su decepción, su ira, su furia, su abierto y total incredulidad.

Lo había sabido siempre, no se había equivocado en nada, en ninguna cosa, excepto en que pasaría antes de aquel momento, nunca había imaginado que habrían compartido horas mágicas uno con el otro.

Nunca volvería a verla igual, nunca le dirigiría la palabra otra vez y ella… ella sentía que moriría de tristeza.

El sonido de un timbre la trajo a la realidad, buscó a su alrededor y vio su teléfono celular con la pantalla encendida y el timbre, lo levantó. Era Cole.

- Bueno – decidió responder, se limpió la garganta carraspeando un poco – buenos días Cole.

- ¿Te desperté princesa? – dijo la voz dulce y amable de siempre por el teléfono.

- No - dijo enseguida Meimi – ya estaba despierta.

- Lamento molestarte, es que me he quedado muy preocupado por tu falta de ayer, le explique a los profesores que yo te había visto enferma desde hace dos días, y convencí al profesor de historia de que te aplazara un poco su examen.

- Oh Cole, muchas gracias.

- No ha sido nada linda, ¿Hoy vendrás a clase?, ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Yo… - en realidad se sentía tan triste, tan vacía, pero quedarse allí, recorrer con su memoria lo que había pasado en esa habitación solo le haría más daño – iré, no quiero seguir atrasándome y me siento mucho mejor.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? – ofreció él enseguida.

- No – le respondió ella – nos vemos en la escuela, como siempre.

- Bien princesa.

- Cole… - dijo ella antes de que él pudiera colgar.

- ¿Si? – la animó a continuar.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo que me dijiste sobre los apartamentos que tienes? – le preguntó, vio el apartamento pequeño a su alrededor, todas las marcas que había en ese lugar estaban frescas en el ambiente.

- Si – dijo en enseguida – has cambiado de idea.

- La verdad es que si, me siento… - cada pared, cada lugar iba a tener una marca de los dos, en una pared la había recargado para levantarle las piernas sostenerla contra su cadera y… – claustrofobia aquí.

- Veré con mi agente que tenga algo listo para ti de inmediato – dijo el chico animado.

- Muchas gracias Cole

- Un beso bastara para recompensarme.

- Si, nos vemos en la escuela.

- Nos vemos aquí pequeña, te quiero.

Y colgó, no le dio tiempo para responder o decir nada más.

Meimi miró por su pequeña ventana y vio el sol despuntar y el coro del alba de las aves cerca de ese lugar.

Pero en su corazón se sentía completamente a oscuras.

_Fin capítulo 11_

_Sábado 13 de abril de 2013_

_1:39 a.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Nota de autora_**_: Bueno chicas sé que están odiando este capítulo pero que puedo decir, yo soy fiel creyente de lo mismo que piensa Kagome ninguna relación real puede empezar con mentiras y este secreto era demasiado grande para poder ocultarlo para siempre._

_Pero Hiding apenas va arrancando, por favor esperen para ver qué es lo que pasara, solo puedo decir que aún falta un largo camino para Inuyasha y Kagome._

_Bien solo me resta despedirme, mil gracias por leer la historia espero que la estén disfrutando. Un agradecimiento especial para: __**Amaterasu97, Xio, Danita-inu, Hally, Yuiren3, Haru10 y dos invitados**__, por favor chicas no olviden entrar con su nombre para darles las gracias apropiadamente._

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, si te ha gustado este - y si no te ha gustado igual jeje - por favor déjame un mensaje, te aseguro me alegrara mi día._**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	13. Capitulo 12

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo: 12_**

¿Cuán largamente podía permanecer la pena? ¿Cuánto tiempo el alma, el cuerpo y el corazón pueden soportar el dolor? ¿Cuánto podría soportar ella misma ese sentimiento agudo, doloroso y aguijoneante en su pecho antes de derrumbarse por entero?

Por el momento llevaba una semana.

Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo para ella. La poca luz que se había colado a su mundo, la tranquilidad, la normalidad se había extinguido por completo después de aquel par de días, que habían cambiado su mundo poniéndolo de cabeza. Lamentablemente a pesar de que todos sus sueños eran sobre eso, un cambio completo y radical a su vida, todo había sido para mal.

Se había cambiado de departamento dos días después de lo que había pasado con Inuyasha, Cole se había portado solicito, atento y contento de sacarla de la pequeña habitación en la que había estado viviendo, el rumbo no le gustaba y el apartamento menos y comparado con lo que le ofrecía tenía razón. El rumbo era uno de los mejores, mucho más cerca del trabajo y el instituto. Tenía una amplia cocina, un comedor y una sala, dos habitaciones y dos baños. Era más el apartamento para una pequeña familia que para una sola persona, era primoroso y debía costar por lo menos 10 veces más de lo que ella pagaba, pero no quería detenerse a pensar en ello, aceptaba la generosidad de Cole o se quedaba en su apartamento para recordar todos los días lo que había pasado allí, lo dulce y lo amargo y no era algo que le apeteciera realmente.

Esos dos días Inuyasha no había ido al instituto tampoco, no podía suponer siquiera lo que él estaría sintiendo en ese momento, pero algo le decía que era incluso más duro para él que para ella y la hacía sentir horrible.

Cuando había regresado a clases solo la había, categórica y completamente ignorado, no había esperado nada diferente, pero aun así era como un peso constante en el pecho, que no podía salir de allí por nada del mundo.

Cole por supuesto se había dado cuenta de su depresión y a pesar de que no le había hecho preguntas, sino por el contrario, solo la había querido animar invitándola a ir a cualquier lado, contándole chistes y tratando siempre de estar de buen humor con tal de que ella se animara por lo menos un momento, Kagome intuía que él sabía que tenía que ver directamente con Inuyasha su actual estado de ánimo.

Oh, sí solo él supiera.

Kagome no había encontrado tampoco el modo de romper su relación con Cole, él era tan tierno, tan amable y tan generoso que cualquier chica estaría loca si no se enamoraba perdidamente de él, pero lo había traicionado, así que en su conciencia ella ya no significaba nada para él, quizá después de lo que había hecho con Inuyasha no siquiera podía llegar a ser su amiga.

¡Dios!, se miraba al espejo y seriamente se preguntaba ¿Quién era la chica que se reflejaba en él? Kagome siempre había creído de sí misma que era una chica honorable, sincera y decente, que no lastimaría nunca a nadie a propósito y que nunca traicionaría la confianza de alguien que la depositara en ella.

Cada una de esas cosas, que no creía que pudiera hacer, eran justo las que había hecho.

Bien, solo podía seguir adelante, la persona que fuera en ese momento, tenía que seguir como fuera hacía adelante antes de que su dolor la detuviera en ese mismo lugar.

Se dedicó con profusión a sus estudios y al trabajo con Charly, tomaba tantas horas extras como le era posible, pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca y dedicaba toda su atención y detalle al trabajo, todas las notas de venta del restaurante estaban pulcra y escrupulosamente guardadas en los archivos y en la computadora, y trataba de hacer su mejor trabajo en la caja, incluso se había quedado algún par de veces a ayudar en la cocina en lo que pudiera a Charly que no dejaba de regañarla por eso.

Charly se había cansado de decirle ya, que eso que ella tenía se llamaba de una sola forma…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Mal de amores.

Kagome sonrió con pesar para sus adentros, ojala fuera tan simple.

- No precisamente Charly – dijo ella mientras secaba platos con una toalla y los acomodaba a su lado – solo es que… - miró un momento su reflejo en el pulcro plato que secaba, como explicárselo… – he lastimado a alguien solo por no poder cambiar lo que alguien le hizo y guardar el secreto, no creo que pudieras entenderlo.

- Jaja – Charly río de buena gana divertido y con cierta amargura al mismo tiempo – voltéame a ver Kagome.

La chica lo hizo, no vio nada extraño en él.

- Tú tienes ese tipo de corazón generoso que no puede ver lo que toda la gente se empeña en ver Kagome – dijo él y tomó su mano, la puso a lo largo de su brazo, Kagome lo entendió en ese momento – ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser gaijin? Tengo la mitad de mi sangre japonesa y he sido criado y nacido aquí y he vivido toda mi vida aquí, pero no hay un día en que no salga a la calle y algún oficial me detenga para pedirme mis documentos o alguien me atienda en un aparador a dos pasos de distancia, a mí no me importa, pero a Ryoko eso la humilla enormemente.

- ¡No es de ningún modo tu culpa Charly! – dijo Kagome hasta cierto punto avergonzada por lo que la gente le hacía pasar.

- Y lo sé Kagome, yo no tengo la culpa que mis padres se amaran aun teniendo un diferente color – dijo él – así como se dos cosas. Una, esa persona a la que lastimaste no es Cole, si no ese otro, al que verdaderamente amas…

- Yo…

- Y dos – la interrumpió – tú no pudiste hacer nada a propósito para lastimarlo, si lo hiciste, estoy seguro, como que el color de mi piel es negro, guardaste un secreto que en primer lugar no te correspondía y sé que lo hiciste por amor, dale tiempo Kagome, él terminara por entender eso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pero en toda una semana él no lo había entendido y no parecía que lo hiciera en un futuro próximo, la miraba con el mayor desdén del mundo cada que se topaba con él y aunque quisiera evitarlo aquello la lastimaba enormemente.

.

.

¿Cómo podía ella lastimarlo ahora más de lo que lo había hecho antes?

Se sentía simplemente miserable sin ella. La miraba en el salón y veía que era apenas una sombra de la chica que solía ser, lucía apagada, triste y gris. Inuyasha no era estúpido, solo había un real motivo para que ella luciera así. La culpa. Pero la culpa de ella no encajaba en la ecuación que él quería formar.

Ella lo había engañado, había jugado con él, con sus sentimientos, diciéndole una verdad que no quería saber ahora sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, pero la chica estaba teniendo remordimientos, era claro.

No sabía cómo es que debía reaccionar ante ella, sabía que no era una mala chica ¡Por todos los diablos! ella era generosa y atenta, por lo que él sabía, nunca había demostrado deshonestidad, ambición o hipocresía.

Tenía días y días pensando en los motivos de ella para hacer las cosas que había hecho. Por dos días había estado encerrado en su apartamento primero odiándola, después sintiendo ira por sí mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido y no haberse querido dar cuenta antes de aquello que ella aseguraba; después de nuevo a ella, por haber dejado que en los últimos días él se acercara tanto; después de nuevo a él, por haberse enamorado de ella; y después a ella por haberle dicho la verdad, porque no solo la había mantenido dentro de ella; después volvió a sentir desprecio por sí mismo, por ser tan cobarde y pensar eso.

Y así consecutivamente había estado peleando con sus sentimientos.

Pero el que representaba el sentimiento más duro de todos era por mucho la ira, la desesperación, la ansiedad, el coraje y la rabia por amarla en ese momento. La quería tanto que de buena gana quería ir con ella y decirle que nada importaba, que lo que había pasado en el pasado ya era pasado, valga la redundancia.

Pero ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Si importaba y no podía solo dejarlo atrás!

Y luego estaba el deseo, ¡Oh maldito fuera esta vez él mismo! la deseaba más ahora de lo que había sido en cualquier momento, estaba ese aspecto vulnerable y frágil que ella ostentaba ahora, ella lucía dolida y necesitada, parecía como si quisiera castigarse a sí misma por lo que había hecho y dicho. La había visto trabajar a sol y sombra en la escuela, tomaba por lo menos 3 clases extra y estudiaba por largos ratos en la biblioteca, cuando no hacía eso estaba con Jordan – la frialdad que tenía para con él era evidente, pero aun así no había escuchado que rompieran y él seguía esperándola en la entrada cada mañana con un café y yendo con ella a la puerta aunque él se fuera y ella se quedara. En su trabajo era igual – si lo reconocía, la había espiado – la veía siempre activa y amable, aunque decididamente apagada y luego iba a casa. Había salido del pequeño departamento para ir a una zona residencial, debía ser el departamento que Jordan tanto había insistido que tomara. Bien ella tenía toda esa semana con la misma rutina, lucía todo el tiempo como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse en el piso y eso solo despertaba en él el instinto de ir hasta ella y rodearla con sus brazos y después llevarla a casa y meterla en la cama y pasar de nuevo con ella horas y días en esa cama alejados de todo lo demás que había en el mundo, de las verdades, de las mentiras, de las personas y las cosas y todas esas cosas que no debían ser más que sombras a su alrededor.

Quería más que con desesperación. Con lujuria, con una fijación obsesiva, volver a besarla, volver a recorrer su cuerpo delicado con sus manos, y volver a esta dentro de ella, sentía que se estremecía solo de pensarlo.

Y pensaba ¿Cómo podía pensar y desear eso de alguien que lo había humillado de esa manera? y el mismo pensamiento tenía un traidor que le decía que había un motivo para que Kagome hubiera mantenido oculta aquella verdad sobre Kikyou… ella ya lo había dicho, la amaba como una hermana, poniéndose en su lugar se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera hecho él en su lugar?

Ella no lo había humillado por diversión, aun podía escuchar en sus oídos cuando ella le había dicho "¿cómo tendría el valor para decirte la verdad cuando te amaba así?" ¡Dios santo, como ansiaba creerle! porque la verdad era, que estaba muriéndose por ella, por poder estar con ella, pero ¿Cómo podía creerle?, ¿Cómo podía estar plenamente convencido de eso?, ¿Cómo podía convivir con ella verla todos los días y recordar siempre lo que ella le había dicho?

No, no podía, su orgullo nunca lo dejaría estar con ella y conformarse con eso.

"Tú lo sabrás y… me odiaras por eso. Me odiaras." Había dicho ella solo un par de días antes en el delirio de la fiebre y él había estado tan tontamente seguro de que no sería así, que sin importar que, él no la odiaría.

La cosa era que… no, no la odiaba realmente. Por qué sabía que si la odiara entonces no la amaría de la forma en la que lo hacía en ese momento.

.

.

- Te lo dije Kagome, te dije que si seguías con este ritmo te desgastarías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo el joven de ojos azules delante de ella reprendiéndola.

- Oh, Cole – dijo ella tratando de calmarlo, más que molesto el parecía realmente preocupado – solo fue un leve desvanecimiento.

- Higurashi san – dijo la enfermera en medio de la conversación con su novio mientras ponía un aparato para medir la presión en su brazo y este de forma automática trabajaba – ¿Cuando fue su última comida?

- Hoy en la mañana – respondió ella sin mirarla aparentando atención en el aparato.

- Mentira – replico Cole – hoy en la mañana solo te vi tomar café.

- Eso no es comida Higurashi san – le replicó la enfermera con dureza.

- Ayer por la mañana – dijo la chica sin discutir – comí antes de las clases extra y pensaba comer algo con Charly pero había demasiado trabajo y…

- Tiene la presión algo baja, Higurashi san – dijo la enfermera – está usted demasiado delgada para que tenga que perderse comidas a propósito.

- ¡No lo hice a propósito! – dijo la ella no quería que pensaran esas cosas de ella – solo estaba demasiado ocupada.

- Descanse aquí un momento – dijo mirándola con cierta desconfianza, tomó los resultados de su tensión en una libreta, luego se dirigió a Cole – Jordan san, podría usted por favor traer algo substancioso y un jugo de naranja a Higurashi san por favor, ahora lo que debe ser la mejor solución es comer algo.

- Por supuesto – respondió él enseguida.

- Iré a avisar que tiene que suspender sus clases hoy – le dijo la enfermera de nuevo a Kagome – descanse aquí mientras vuelvo.

- Gracias.

Así la enfermera y Cole salieron de la habitación blanca que era la enfermería, Kagome se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Kagome también sabía que su ritmo la haría desfallecer tarde o temprano y aunque fuera erróneo eso buscaba, un castigo, una retribución al dolor que le había provocado a Inuyasha por lo que le había hecho. Oh, ella lo estaba pasando mal, pero no más que él, podía casi jurar, él…

- Kagome…

Kagome abrió los ojos y se levantó de un impulso, lo que trajo inmediatas estrellas a sus ojos y sintió que caía hacía adelante antes de que la persona que la había llamado la alcanzara, ella se sostuvo de sus brazos incrédula de que fuera real.

- Inuyasha… - lo miró en medio de los giros que daba su cabeza.

- No quise asustarte – se disculpó él mientras la ayudaba sentarse de nuevo bien en la camilla.

- Está bien – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó él, evidentemente preocupado.

- Solo me salte un par de comidas y sufrí un mareo hace un poco – dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia.

- Por lo que escuche – dijo él – literalmente caíste al suelo de la biblioteca, si Jordan no te encuentra pudiste pasar allí un rato.

- No fue para tanto – dijo la chica avergonzada, solo imaginaba lo que los demás estarían pensando de ella.

- ¿Por qué te saltaste comidas? – dijo molesto, preocupado – ¡Trabajas en un restaurante, por Dios!

- Solo estaba ocupada – dijo ella por fin sacando algo de coraje – no soy anoréxica o algo por el estilo sabes, no lo hice a propósito yo…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando por que él había atraído su cabeza con sus manos y había cubierto sus labios con los suyos en un beso que le supo más a desesperación que otra cosa. Ella aferró su cuello y respondió al beso con ese mismo sentimiento, un compás de lenguas, dientes y alientos que tenía un tinte de violencia, con cierta sorpresa y rudeza Inuyasha la dejó ir.

- No logro perdonarte Kagome – dijo apoyando su frente a la suya absorbiendo su calor, cuanto había necesitado su contacto, con tanta hambre que lo asustaba – no puedes culparme por eso.

- No hice lo que hice para lastimarte – dijo ella sin querer separarse de él, sintiendo como lagrimas querían bajar por sus mejillas – si te lo dije fue por que no era correcto que lo ocultara, no puedes culparme por eso.

- Si yo no debo, tú tampoco – dijo él con voz rota – no sigas lastimándote a ti misma.

- Inuyasha yo…

- Taisho…

Inuyasha y Kagome miraron a Cole que estaba en la puerta, se sintieron asustados de que pudiera haberlos sorprendido besándose, pero por la expresión afable de él no parecía que fuera así.

- Solo vine a ver como estaba Kagome – dijo dando un paso lejos de ella – aun está un poco mareada, ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias por la ayuda – dijo ella tratando de seguir la pantomima, quizá Cole pudiera realmente creer que habían estado literalmente pegados por un mareo súbito de ella.

- Pensé que estaban disgustados ustedes dos – dijo Cole entrando en la pequeña habitación poniendo una bolsa de papel en una mesa pequeña.

- Lo estamos – dijo Inuyasha, recordando que lo estaban, mucho más que eso.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Cole con curiosidad.

- Cosas que pasaron en antes de llegar aquí Jordan – dijo con cierta dureza Inuyasha – no es…

- No te preocupes Cole, las arreglaremos de algún modo – intervino Kagome antes de que Inuyasha dijera alguna otra cosa – gracias por venir Inuyasha, estaré bien.

- Recuerda lo que te dije.

Y así sin decir nada más o despedirse de Cole o de ella salió de la habitación, Cole se acercó con una sopa instantánea unas brochetas de carne y un zumo de naranja recién hecho inmenso, además de galletas y golosinas.

- Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en la cafetería – dijo el chico defendiéndose.

- Gracias Cole – dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de la sopa – esto está muy bien.

- Sé… - dijo Cole sentándose a su lado en la camilla con cierta reserva – que no debería inmiscuirme Kagome y tratare de no hacerlo, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- No sé qué pasó entre ustedes y no meteré mi nariz en eso, pero si el orgullo del chico es más grande que su amistad, no es un buen amigo.

Kagome no respondió llevó la pajilla del zumo y bebió en silencio.

Si solo Cole supiera, no es que Inuyasha fuera un mal amigo, aquí la que había sido mala había sido ella, su amistad o lo que hubiera podido llegar a ser en el futuro, se veía lejana, no importaba si la había besado de nuevo solo hacía un momento, tenía la sensación en su pecho y esta no desaparecía que Inuyasha no la perdonaría nunca.

_Fin capítulo 12_

_Domingo 14 de abril de 2013_

_3:27 a.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**__: Hola hola, yo de nuevo, que puedo decir me ha puesto de tan buen humor ver que habíamos llegado al review 100 en tan poco tiempo que dije "si, por que no ponemos un cap mas de agradecimiento" de veras mil gracias por sus mensajes, me hacen muy muy feliz._

_Pues aqui seguimos, la relacion de Kagome e Inuyasha va a ser muy tensa por algun tiempo pero les prometo que todo tiene un motivo y un final_

_Solo me resta agradecerles a todas las personas que leen esta historia, mil mil gracias en especial a: __**danita-inu**__ (quedo al pendiente de tu respuesta) __**Xio**__ (oh Xio), __**Ahome hinata, HanaHimeFC**__ (pues es que le mande a mi beta el cap 10 para revisión y ya no supe mas de ella :C), __**Faby sama, Javita0san, Tamyinu26, Yuiren3**__, mil gracias por sus reviews de veras me han hecho el día._

**_Bien me despido, por favor déjame un mensaje para saber si la historia te ha gustado._**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	14. Capitulo 13

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo: 13_**

¿Por qué nos aferramos a las cosas?

A menudo por dura y difícil que una situación suele parecer, nos aferramos a ellas, como si fuera nuestra única fuente de supervivencia, a pesar de que el mismo comportamiento es destructivo y limitante para nuestra vida…

Supongo por qué la alternativa suele ser aun más cruel.

Aferrarte a veces a algo o alguien, significa quizá: miedo a la soledad; miedo a lo que la incertidumbre que se presenta en tu futuro, pueda ser mortal para ti; temor a que esa soledad te engulla, no te deje respirar y vivir. Y entonces te aferras con uñas y dientes, con todas tus fuerzas y aunque eso haga daño piensas… podría ser peor.

Así que esa era la situación. No dejaba de pensar en el beso que habían compartido en la enfermería de la escuela. Él seguía mirándola receloso por los pasillos de la escuela, pero no con la misma ira que lo había hecho en un principio. Ella deseaba creer que él empezaba a entenderla por lo menos un poco, que había alguna posibilidad por exigua que esta fuera, de que él creyera en su inocencia.

Era una esperanza vaga y lo sabía, pero por lo menos era esperanza, ¿No es cierto?

Y luego había venido… aquello.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran las 10:45 de la noche cuando Charly cerró en restaurante, tenía otra cita con Ryoko y aunque ella se había ofrecido a cerrar, él no había aceptado. Por lo regular los clientes habituales nunca iban más tarde de esa hora y no podía dejarla allí sola.

- Bien, suerte en tu cita entonces – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Te puedo llevar a tu casa – ofreció él mirando su reloj con cierta aprensión – Ryoko entenderá si llego un poco tarde

- No te preocupes – dijo ella con amable negación – tomare un taxi en cuanto lo vea.

- Bien – dijo con un entrecejo – hasta mañana entonces.

Y dicho esto Charly caminó calle abajo donde tenía aparcado su automóvil. No era tan tarde, aun había suficiente gente en la calle, podía muy bien ir andando a casa, estaba mucho más cerca ahora y el rumbo mucho más seguro.

Caminó un par de calles, cuando en una de las esquinas donde pasaba el autobús lo vio allí de pie. Recargado en una de las paredes de la parada del autobús estaba Inuyasha. Kagome sintió su corazón caminar más rápido. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Ponderó por un momento pasar a su lado y no hablarle, debía ser solo una enorme casualidad que él estuviera justo en ese lugar, debía ir a hacer algún encargo o algo por el estilo. Pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, él levantó su mirada y la miró directamente a ella.

- Pensé que cuando era tarde, era Charly quien te llevaba a casa – dijo Inuyasha a modo de saludo, poniéndose de pie correctamente, dirigiendo su atención a ella.

- Aun no es tan tarde – respondió Kagome un poco sorprendida de que él aun recordara cuando le había dicho eso, parecía que habían pasado años y no solo un par de meses.

- Caminare contigo.

Ella no respondió, solo echó a andar y lo vio seguirla a un par de pasos de distancia.

¡Dios, Inuyasha era tan desconcertante! Ella podía jurar que él seguía furioso con ella y aun así, estaba allí, preocupado por que ella llegara segura a casa. Ella sabía cuidarse bien, si algún pobre incauto tratara de asaltarla o abordarla en medio de la calle era muy capaz de dejarlo sangrando a media acera. E Inuyasha lo sabía. Pero no dijo nada, su preocupación por ella era buena para su alma, eso significaba que en algún nivel elemental, él se mortificaba por ella y eso la satisfacía y la llenaba de una extraña calma.

Caminaron en un religioso silencio hasta llegar a los departamentos que estaban en una especie de unidad de residencias. Con su llave abrió la puerta principal que daba acceso a la colonia de casas nuevas y relucientes del condominio y lo volteó a ver para despedirse y darle las gracias por acompañarla, pero él siguió adelante sin esperar invitación, adentro esperó por ella ¿Pensaba acompañarla hasta la propia puerta de su casa? Dentro de la colonia estaba segura ya, no tenía por qué hacer eso. Bien, quizá solo era una buena excusa para saber exactamente donde estaba su casa, así que no dijo nada, cerró de nuevo y siguió andando hasta llegar a su apartamento, era uno de los primeros, de todos ellos, independiente de los demás.

Llegó hasta su puerta y abrió, cuando se dio la vuelta para decirle adios, él la tomó de un brazo y entró con ella al apartamento, Kagome se sintió repentinamente asustada, no tenía idea de que es lo que Inuyasha estaba planeando y no sabía si otro enfrentamiento sería bueno para su corazón.

Pero cuando estuvieron dentro, él cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta al seguro y la apoyó contra una pared y allí en medio de la oscuridad de su casa, la besó.

Kagome se derritió de inmediato a merced de sus brazos y su beso. La besó con cierta violencia contenida, con exigencia, con una suerte de desesperación que la verdad fuera dicha ella también sentía. Kagome se aferró a su cuello y lo dejó hacer con ella lo que deseara, ¡Santos en el cielo! había deseado tanto esto que casi sentía ganas de llorar.

Inuyasha se apartó apenas de ella.

- No significa nada Kagome – dijo él dejándolo claro desde un principio – nada a cambiado salvo que te necesito, no he podido sacarte de mi sistema y no quiero seguir resistiendo, ¿Aceptas eso?

Kagome no supo que responder, había supuesto por un momento que si él iba a ella y la besaba de esa forma era el inicio de una reconciliación, pero no, era solo el deseo de él, ¿Debía aceptarlo? ¿Pero cómo podía? Ella… ella…

- Lo acepto – dijo ella siendo completamente sincera consigo misma. Ella también lo deseaba y si esto era lo único que podía tener de él, por Dios que lo tomaría.

Inuyasha la recargó más duramente contra la pared junto a la puerta y abrió la blusa de ella dejando descubierto su busto en encaje color rosa claro, bajó su boca hasta su cuello y descendió besando su piel hasta tener dentro de su boca uno de sus pezones. Ella solo aspiró profundamente y recibió con él alma esa caricia placentera arqueando su espalda para recibirla mejor, metió sus manos en su cabello y dejó que él la consintiera y besara justo de esa forma. Un suave vaivén empezó a ir y venir entre sus cuerpos, rozando las partes que más se necesitaban sintiendo el calor de la fricción y el deseo creciendo dentro de ellos.

- Kagome – dijo él sacando la blusa entera y dejándola caer en el piso, mientras se sacaba la camisa al mismo tiempo, no se sentía capaz de seguir esperando.

- Allí – dijo ella apuntado una puerta al fondo de esa habitación.

Él la sostuvo de la cadera y ella ancló sus piernas contra la suya dejando que la llevara a su habitación.

Apenas hubo preliminares cuando llegaron a la habitación. Él la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó caer allí siguiéndola, metió las manos por debajo de su falda y le quito la ropa interior casi al mismo tiempo que se sacaba los pantalones y se desnudaba a si mismo, volvió a su boca para un beso que le quitó el aliento y en un minuto más, mientras la sostenía contra si mismo, se hundió en ella. Kagome sintió una real punzada de dolor, pero la sensación apenas se comparaba con el alivio y la plenitud de volver a sentirlo dentro de ella.

Fue un verdadero frenesí. Inuyasha empezó a empujar contra ella y todas las terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron a la pasión de él, la tocaba y frotaba justo donde más necesitaba. La tela que quedaba de su falda era un incordio porque no la dejaba sentir todo el calor de su estomago y su pecho. Pero no importaba, aquello era un encuentro que tenía sabor de desesperación y como tal lo tomó, como quizá lo ultimo que podría tener de él, se entregó con la misma pasión que él le estaba demostrando.

En un perfecto balance y equilibrio increíbles, explotaron los dos juntos al mismo tiempo en un intenso clímax que los recorrió enteros en oleadas salvajes.

Quedaron uno contra el otro por un largo momento. Respirando. Dejando que su corazón volviera a su ritmo.

Cuando Kagome estuvo completamente recuperada se sintió confundida. ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora…?

- ¿Te lastime…? - preguntó él de pronto. Apenas había sido un susurro, pero se escuchó como un grito en el silencio de la noche.

- No. – respondió ella con otro susurro.

- Lo siento. – dijo él – perdí el control, será mejor ahora.

Inuyasha se levantó saliendo lentamente de ella, y le quitó lo que le restaba de ropa. Hasta ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta que él tenía el pantalón aun entre las piernas y ella tenía puestos los botines que había llevado a la calle.

La siguiente vez fue amable, casi amoroso con ella. La había besado tanto y tocado de formas que había sentido que el mundo giraba en dirección contraria del norte al sur. Durmieron unos 2 minutos y después él dejó que ella lo besara y tocara hasta saciarse de él. Siguieron así hasta que casi amanecía, cuando el cielo estaba en su punto más oscuro, él se había levantado de la cama, se había vestido y había salido sin decir nada.

Y ella quedo allí tendida en la cama sin saber como es que debía reaccionar o que es lo que debía hacer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Había pasado ya un mes completo desde que Kagome le había dicho la verdad y esta cosas extrañabas habían empezado a suceder. Había pasado en varias ocasiones; Inuyasha la encontraba en uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca, en un salón vacío o en su propio departamento y la mantenía encerrada allí mientras le hacía el amor de una forma desesperada y casi rabiosa. Ella no se sentía con el mas mínimo valor o deseo de rechazarlo, lo amaba y cuando él preguntaba solamente "¿Lo aceptas?" siempre era "Si", lo amaba demasiado para negarse, y aunque después se sentía más culpable y usada que la anterior, no le importaba, lo tomaría siempre que pudiera hacerlo si era lo único que tenía.

Solo deseaba que un día Inuyasha se detuviera que la volteara a ver un momento antes de irse y dejarla hablar, decirle, explicarle.

Necesitaba ese milagro… lo esperaba con el corazón.

.

.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome en la mesa de la biblioteca tomando notas con otros compañeros de su clase. Había decidido seguirla, esperando que estuviera sola.

¡Oh, esto era enfermizo! y él lo sabía, entendía por completo que no debería estar yendo a ella, pero no hallaba el modo de detenerse a si mismo de hacerlo, la veía, escuchaba su voz, oía su risa tranquila y una especie de enfermedad lo envolvía que solo podía curar cuando la tenía.

Era por mucho mórbido y cruel lo que hacía con ella. La estaba usando y ella se dejaba usar. Ella no era el tipo de chica que dejara que alguien le hiciera una cosa así, de no ser porque… "_Siempre te he querido, sin importar que eso no fuera lo correcto en su momento, sin ningún tipo de esperanza porque tú no me querías y no se porque me quieres ahora, pero yo también te quiero y no quiero dejar pasar ni un segundo sin que lo sepas_." Ella había dicho aquello después de la primera vez, podía verla allí de pie mojada y asustada, ella le había abierto su corazón y su alma y le había entregado su cuerpo después.

¡Dios! La seguridad crecía más y más a cada día, ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué otra cosa le estaría permitiendo acudir a ella y tomarla cada vez que sentía que no podía seguir luchando con su ansiedad por ella?

Además… ¿Cuánto podía seguir él con esa situación? No era justo para ella. Pero cada vez que pensaba no volver a besarla, abrazarla o hacerle el amor sentía un hueco helado en su estomago. Era lo suficientemente egoísta para no querer que ella se fuera de su lado, para aceptar el hecho de no volver a sostenerla mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis a su lado, y ver la niebla marrón en sus ojos cansados y somnolientos.

Respiró profundo. No era el mejor lugar para dejar que sus anhelos salieran a la luz, serian demasiado evidentes para los demás si veían su regazo. Con pasos decididos se acercó hasta su mesa, ella no lo había advertido aun, mejor así, ni siquiera él sabía lo que hacía, si ella no lo esperaba tampoco, sería mejor.

- Kagome… - la llamó

La chica lo volteó a ver y sonrió con cierta timidez.

- Hola Inuyasha.

- ¿Me das un minuto?

Kagome sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza. Se levantó, le dijo a sus compañeros que volvería enseguida y lo siguió hasta uno de los cubículos vacíos al fondo de la biblioteca. Él abrió la puerta y ella entró, él la siguió después de un momento, cerró la puerta con seguro y bajó la persiana de la ventana de vidrio que tenía la puerta. Kagome quiso decirle que era un imprudente, que las personas afuera se extrañarían el que ambos estuvieran allí encerrados, pero no pudo dejar que las palabras abandonaran su boca. Inuyasha fue a la mesa de trabajo y saco su portátil, lo encendió y dejó que el programa de inicio corriera, siempre lo hacía, había todo lo posible para que cada vez que entraban allí, los demás estuvieran seguros que solo estudiaban, no sabía si por su propia reputación o por la suya.

Pero algo había diferente esta vez, las ultimas dos veces se había limitado a desnudarlos solo lo suficiente para poder tomarla en un momento, con urgencia, con delirio, pero había algo distinto esta vez en su mirada.

Él fue hasta ella y la dejó recargar en la pared mientras con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió con amabilidad el contorno de su cara Había ternura en su toque. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento, así solo durara un segundo, disfrutaba su pasión por supuesto, pero su ternura era como medicina para su alma

- ¿Quien era? – dijo el recargando su frente en la suya – ¿Yo lo conocía?

- ¿Quién era qué…?

- Tú sabes… él.

Kagome sintió su corazón detenerse, él estaba hablando de lo que ella le había alcanzado a decir. Las cosas que le quería decir eran tantas que no sabía por donde empezar.

- No – dijo por fin tratando de recuperar su respiración – tú no lo conocías.

- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa amarga - de haber sabido quien era, no sé que habría hecho.

- Inuyasha yo…

- Shhhh – la interrumpió.

Él acarició sus labios con sus dedos pidiéndole silencio y después lenta y cálidamente la besó. Un beso lleno de ternura, de delicadeza, saboreaba su boca como si la comiera en realidad y ella se quedó quieta respondiendo a su beso con el mismo sentimiento.

Lentamente mientras su corazones iban más rápido, rompió el beso y recargó su frente contra la suya esperando que su respiración se normalizara, sintió su aliento y su respiración en el rostro con alegría.

- ¿Puedo ir por ti hoy al trabajo? – preguntó Inuyasha susurrando sobre sus labios – Quiero estar contigo. ¿Lo aceptas?

- Si… – respondió como siempre, sin ninguna duda – si.

- Estaré allí cuando salgas.

Diciendo esto y cuando notó que los dos estaban lo suficiente compuestos para las apariencias, abrió la puerta y salió con ella para devolverla a la mesa donde trabajaba su equipo.

- Gracias por la ayuda con el programa Kagome – dijo cuando ella se sentaba en su lugar.

- No es nada – dijo con calma.

- Gracias – dijo con profundidad – de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Y habiendo dicho eso dio la media vuelta y se alejó rumbo al cubículo que había ocupado.

- ¿Cuál es tu perfume Kagome?

Kagome regresó a tierra al escuchar el extraño comentario de Nadeshiko, la misma chica que había sido su amiga desde que llegara al Satori.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó.

- Amiga, yo tengo la fuerte teoría que algo en ti atrae solo a los chicos más lindos del salón – dijo risueña mientras veía a Inuyasha entrar al cubículo con un suspiro, sabía que era su amigo y aunque había hecho su lucha por acercarse al chico nada había funcionado, así que, quizá ella le pudiera dar un empujón en la dirección correcta – Si, tu novio Cole que es un sueño, tu amigo Inuyasha que esta como un tren, así que pienso empezar una investigación, mi primera teoría es tu perfume así que suelta ¿Cuál es?

Kagome río tratando de parecer divertida pero apenas lo lograba. Si solo Nadeshiko supiera, quizá no quisiera intentar siquiera tener el tipo de atención que ella tenía de Inuyasha.

- Vainilla – soltó con una sonrisa – solo loción de vainilla, pero no creo que tenga algo que ver.

- Habrá que averiguar.

Kagome sonrió y miró al cubículo cerrado donde él estaba. Esa noche de nuevo estaría con ella y lo recibiría gustosa.

Sabía que no era sano aferrarse a esto, pero… no se veía a si misma renunciando voluntariamente tampoco.

_Fin capitulo 13_

_Martes 07 de mayo de 2013_

_2:43 a.m._

_Nota de autora: si les pudiera siquiera explicar lo ajetreadas han sido estas semanas… me aviento un texto de por lo menos 10 páginas jeje._

_Lamento mucho la demora en serio, solo espero disfruten la actualización. Mil millones de disculpas._


	15. Capitulo 14

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo: 14_**

El amor tiene un juego eterno con el odio. En un segundo los dos sentimientos pueden intercambiarse el uno por el otro, como si fueran uno mismo y quizá así es de hecho.

Los dos sentimientos son demasiado puros como para poder esconderse o acabarse. Odias y amas, quizá, eternamente.

Puedes olvidar por supuesto, puedes seguir adelante y viviendo cada día de tu vida como si el sentimiento no estuviera adentro. Pero allí, en el lugar más recóndito y escondido siempre esta presente: un gesto, una sonrisa, una mirada, una palabra. Para bien o para mal, siempre se quedan allí.

Kagome sentía que podría vomitar en ese preciso momento. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. La sensación más desagradable y siniestra del mundo al verlo delante de ella, como si nada, como si estuviera solo en el mundo, o solo como si ella no estuviera allí para nada.

Inuyasha, estaba besando a Nadeshiko.

Perdió el equilibrio por un segundo y sintió que la gravedad se la llevaba.

- ¡Kagome!

Su caída fue detenida enseguida por Cole que estaba a su lado, se sostuvo de su brazo y sintió lágrimas pesadas formándose en sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, ¡No!, ¡No podía llorar en ese momento!

- ¡Kagome! – Nadeshiko fue enseguida donde ella estaba y Kagome casi quiso abofetearla, ¡Como se atrevía! – amiga ¿Estas bien?

- Lo siento – respondió ella sin mirarla, apoyada en Cole – últimamente no sé que me pasa.

- Cole – dijo Nadeshiko mientras trataba de mirarla a la cara, pero no la dejó, además de su segura palidez estaba la ira infinita que estaba sintiendo en ese momento – creo que debes obligar a Kagome a hacerse un chequeo con el medico, ha estado por lo menos una semana con ese semblante.

- Lo he intentado por todos los medios – dijo en su defensa el chico de ojos azules – pero la pequeña gaviota es muy terca.

- Solo… solo debo respirar un poco – dijo ella molesta – vale, todos estamos ocupados con los exámenes finales.

- Se que quieres esforzarte, pero no debes hacer más de lo que tu cuerpo te permite – dijo la castaña con preocupación.

Kagome no le respondió nada, si no que miró donde Inuyasha estaba de pie a varios pasos de ellos, sin siquiera acercarse. Lo miró con todo el dolor de su corazón ¡Al diablo con ocultar lo que sentía!, él no estaba ocultándole nada ¿verdad?

- Kagome, ¿Por qué no vas un momento a la enfermería? – insistió Nadeshiko al ver el mal semblante de su amiga.

- ¡Diablos! – Dijo exasperada, a la chica que dio un paso atrás sorprendida – no soy una niña Nadeshiko, así que solo dejen de tratarme como una, quiero ir a clase y hacer lo que debo hacer, punto.

- Esta bien… yo… Caray quería darte las buenas nuevas – dijo tratando de animarla – Inuyasha me ha pedido que sea su novia ayer, ¡No es genial!

- Genial – susurró con una sonrisa completamente falsa – disculpen, tengo que ir al lavabo, un poco de agua fría me sentara bien.

Nadie notó su sentimiento real, se soltó de Cole y caminó por el pasillo para pararse a un lado de Inuyasha las lagrimas ya le caían por los ojos, sin que los otros detrás de ella la vieran.

- Felicidades, espero que… - se mordió los labios, había tantos reclamos, improperios y maldiciones en su boca en ese momento – felicidades.

Y caminó rumbo al lavabo de mujeres para poder limpiarse la cara, solo esperaba que nadie le preguntara porque lloraba antes de poder recuperarse.

.

.

Inuyasha no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kagome llorando cuando había estado a su lado y el evidente desprecio que sentía por él. Deseaba que ella lo entendiera tal como lo hacía él. Lo que le estaba haciendo era despreciable y la mejor forma de pararlo era poner tierra de por medio, no estaba siendo de ningún modo justo al ir a ella cada vez que se le antojara y ella no estaba haciendo bien en recibirlo.

La noche anterior había estado frente a su apartamento por una hora completa, pensando en ir o no a ella. Dándole vueltas a la idea de lo poco honorable que estaba siendo, en que ella no se merecía eso. Cuando había decidido por lo menos esa noche que no la buscaría, había empezado el camino a casa, en medio de este, había encontrado a esa chica. Había estado insinuándose y persiguiéndolo desde que había empezado en el Satori. Y así, sin pensar, como había tomado muchas de las decisiones de su vida, había tomado la decisión de pedirle ser su novia. La chica había aceptado enseguida y esa mañana apenas llegara al colegio y verlo había saltado sobre él y lo había besado.

No había esperado que la primera persona que los viera fuera justamente Kagome y peor aun besándose. ¡Apestaba que así fuera! Aunque Kagome hiciera lo mismo con Jordan todos los días. Sinceramente la forma en que besaba a Jordan podía ser más cálida, solo si fuera su hermano mayor.

Pero esta era la mejor forma de terminar lo que había entre los dos. Quizá debiera esperar un poco, pero podía desfogar su deseo con Nadeshiko y dejar finalmente a Kagome en paz, quizá es lo que debió hacer desde un principio.

.

.

Kagome había seguido su rutina diaria aquel día, sostenida solo por la inercia. Había repartió las mismas sonrisas de siempre, la misma amabilidad y concertación en su trabajo que siempre, a decir verdad le sorprendía un poco lo buena mentirosa que se había vuelto.

Pero en su mente ni un solo instante se había dejado de cocer a fuego lento. Preguntas y respuestas miles, los "¿Por qué?" y los "¿Cómo?" llenos de la mayor rabia que había sentido alguna vez.

No podía estar enojada con Nadeshiko, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre ella e Inuyasha. En realidad, estaba enojada consigo misma. Por haberle permitido hacer lo que le había hecho, por dejar que su amor pudiera más que su sentido común, que su orgullo y su decencia.

Pero lo odiaba aun más a él, lo odiaba tanto que sentía que la ahogaba. Lo odiaba por haberle hecho creer que había una posibilidad de su perdón, por haberle dado una sola esperanza de que hubiera sido en un momento sincero y la quería, que no podía demostrarlo de otro modo que no fuera mediante el contacto físico.

Lo odiaba más y más a cada minuto, porque entendía al paso de aquellos minutos sus verdaderas intenciones.

Al final del día lo había entendido…

Entró en su apartamento y sin más dejó su bolso tirado en el piso y caminó a su habitación cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella. Dejó simbólicamente al mundo afuera y hasta ese momento se permitió llorar

Que venganza tan sutil… tan fina…

Al final de cuentas él le había hecho pagar lo que le había hecho, de una forma muy sucia, la verdad fuera dicha. No había creído posible que él fuera tan bajo y tan rastrero.

Había usado su cuerpo, como algún tipo de retorcida retribución por lo que ella había hecho…

Kagome miró su habitación, su cama y sus recuerdos sobre ella… no podría huir nunca de lo que había pasado en esa pieza de la habitación. Desde un principio mudarse allí había sido tonto e infantil, no le había traído nunca ningún tipo de consuelo, era en su mente donde todo eso habitaba, no es una recamara especifica.

Se limpió el rostro y secó sus lágrimas.

Bien, él ya había cobrado su venganza. Ahora los dos podían seguir adelante sin más remordimientos.

Estaban a mano ahora. Ella lo había humillado a él, y él le había devuelto esa humillación multiplicada, eso no podía reprochárselo… pero también le había roto en pedazos infinitos el corazón… y en eso, jamás podrían estar de ningún modo a mano.

Se levantó de allí, se sacó la ropa del cuerpo y se metió en la cama.

Se había acabado, por lo que a ella respectaba. Inuyasha podía hacer de su vida lo que le placiera, a partir de ese momento ella no le debía nada… había terminado.

_Fin capitulo 14_

_19 de mayo de 2013_

_2:43 a.m._

**_Nota de autora_**_: Y como retribución a la espera, aquí otro capitulo._

_Como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews por favor sigan enviándolos: Marianux__**, Cam, Javita0san, Sango Chan**__ (mil gracias por todos los reviews__**), danita-inu, Faby Sama, haru10, Amaterasu97, Xio, Yuiren3, Whitemiko5**__ y a todos los demás lectores anónimos millones de agradecimientos._

_Por Favor déjame un review para saber que te a parecido la historia de verdad me encantaría saberlo._

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


	16. Capitulo 15

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo: 15_**

Y entonces… cuando parece que todo a tomado su cause, y su camino correcto. Todo. Todo se vuelve de cabeza.

Aquello debió haber crecido como una sospecha, cada vez con más fuerza y seguridad. Los días pasaban y más y más debería haber entrado en su cabeza la idea, pero se había sentido tan infeliz que no le había prestado atención, hasta que había casi saltado delante de sus ojos.

Había dejado que el tiempo siguiera adelante. Había cortado de tajo cualquier tipo de comunicación con Inuyasha. Ni siquiera lo miraba. Hacía todo lo posible por no estar siquiera en la misma habitación que él si era posible. Lo ignoraba por completo cuando ello era imposible, en las dos veces que había tratado de abordarla lo había desconocido por completo. Pero aunque se hubiera cerrado a él por completo no evitaba que la siguiera lastimando.

Nadeshiko estaba exultante, estaba tan fascinada por él como lo había estado ella misma en su momento. Con la apostura y personalidad increíble, Inuyasha resultaba ciertamente deslumbrante. No dejaba de repetirle que era el chico perfecto – ojala y nunca supiera la serpiente que podía llegar a ser cuando era herido. – Había insistido mucho en que que el que ahora fuera su novio, no significaba que ya no le hablara como solía hacerlo; que había sido la explicación que Kagome había dado para explicar por qué ya no le dirigía la palabra.

Le dolía tanto su ausencia, que a veces sentía que se ahogaba y continuamente se sentía enferma.

Seis meses habían pasado ya desde que había llegado al Satori… cuan lento parecía haber pasado todo ese tiempo. Se concentró y estudio mucho para pasar los exámenes de final de semestre y en todas sus notas obtuvo excelentes. Era el promedio más alto del salón.

Después del último examen había ido a la cafetería con Cole y otros compañeros a comer algo, bien al menos ellos pillarían algo. Quizá por la tensión de los exámenes su apetito había disminuido al mínimo. Ya no había más que estudiar por un par de semanas, así que no había mas con lo cual tener su mente ocupada. Debía decidir qué es lo que quería de ahora en adelante. Podía pedir que la cambiaran de aula, escoger otro eje y de ese modo ya no tener que estar más cerca de Inuyasha. No podría evitar topárselo en los pasillos o la biblioteca, pero no estarían en el misma aula. No iba a huir de él de nuevo. Ella había pagado con creses lo que le había hecho y tenía tanto derecho de estar allí, como él. Debía terminar con Cole, que de todo era, lo que más le causaba pena. No había sido solo ella la que había sido afectada, había sido ella también desleal y mala con Cole, no merecía estar con alguien como ella. Volvería a su apartamento pequeño y…

En ese momento uno de sus compañeros se sentó en la mesa con una canasta llena de patatas fritas, con un montón de salsa de tomate y mayonesa.

Antes de saber como se había movido, estaba devolviendo todo lo que tenía en el estomago – que afortunadamente solo eran cereales y leche – en el piso de la cafetería delante de todo el mundo; las arcadas siguieron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que tuvo el estomago vació.

Cole la sacó de allí, la llevó hasta los aseos más cercanos y la hizo entrar. Cuando estuvo sola limpiando su boca frente al espejo, tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Vio sus ojos con manchas negras debajo con la piel, tan blanca como el papel y sintió lo amargo de su boca. El pensamiento, la sospecha de lo que le pasaba la heló por completo, no era posible…

No, al contrario si que era posible. Nunca habían tomado ningún tipo de protección, siempre habían estado ciegos en esos momentos y la naturaleza sigue su curso sin importar lo que hubiera motivado aquel acto.

.

.

Cuando salió del trabajo, fue a la primera farmacia que encontró en su camino y compró el artículo que necesitaba.

Llegó a casa y sin más preliminares entró en el baño, leyó y siguió el instructivo y espero 5 minutos.

Dos líneas rosas.

Positivo.

.

.

¿Qué haces cuando sientes que el mundo esta sobre tus hombros?

Lo primero que Kagome había hecho era, hacerse responsable.

Desde el momento que había sabido que estaba embarazada, había tomado conciencia de que ella, con su propia persona podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero con esa pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de ella, tenía que ser responsable.

Había soñado toda su vida con ser madre. Nunca había creído que sería dentro de las presentes circunstancias: sin un padre para su bebe, sin haber terminado sus estudios más elementales, sin que sus padres estuvieran enterados siquiera. Pero eso no significaba que dejara de ser un anhelo largamente deseado que se hiciera realidad, fuera como fuera iba a luchar con uñas y dientes por ese bebe que ahora estaba dentro de ella.

Su bebe, nacido del más maravilloso acto de amor, por lo menos de su parte.

Su primer impulso fue ir a la tienda más cercana y armarse de leche, fruta, miel, pan de trigo, cualquier cosa que fuera saludable para ella, y para él por ende, después había dormido por 12 horas continuas. Se sentía culpable de pensar en los abusos que le había dado a su cuerpo, ese par de meses. Cuando despertó se sintió aliviada que el periodo de descanso de una semana empezara recién. Se dio un largo baño y salió en busca de un buen doctor, podía después de todo tratarse de un falso positivo.

Pero no había sido así.

El medico había hecho las pruebas pertinentes y anunciado que estaba en su sexta semana de embarazo y que tenía que cuidarse mucho, le dio una receta de vitaminas que debía empezar a tomar y le dio cita para dentro de un mes, según él a pesar de que no tenía el peso correcto todo lo demás estaba perfectamente bien.

Esto lo cambiaba todo.

Podía perder el primer semestre de instituto y regresar a casa para tener al bebe, sabía que sus padres no la dejarían sola en ese momento. Debía volver a casa de inmediato, los planes para su propia vida podían esperar, lo más importante era la criatura en su vientre.

Tenía una serie de sentimientos de lo más contradictorios. Le aterraba el sentimiento de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar tan radicalmente. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una emoción y una felicidad por lo que estaba por llegar, solo imaginar a su bebe moviéndose dentro de ella, o verlo por primera vez – Dios, que felicidad si sacaba los ojos de su padre, eran los más hermosos del mundo en su record – o amamantarlo en medio de la noche, o escucharlo llamarla mamá.

Ojala Inuyasha supiera el cambio tan radical que había logrado en su vida, pero tal como las cosas estaban entre los dos, que el supiera que tenía un bebe suyo solo haría las cosas más complicadas. No sabía como era Inuyasha en realidad. Siempre había creído que tenía una idea de él, pero después de lo que había hecho… quizá querría continuar su venganza en su bebe y eso jamás lo permitiría, ese bebe era cien por ciento suyo y nadie lo apartaría de su lado.

Quizá sus padres la ayudarían a no quedarse en su cuidad natal. Los chismes volaban en un lugar tan pequeño y no cabía duda que el padre o el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, se enteraría tarde o temprano y en consecuencia él mismo.

"Una cosa a la vez Kagome" se dijo respirando profundamente, tenía que darse de baja en Satori, hablar con sus padres, arreglar su mudanza, avisar a Charly que tenía que dejar el trabajo y… hablar con Cole, quizá sería mejor si revertía su lista de prioridades.

.

.

Como siempre Cole llegó al café donde lo había citado con una enorme sonrisa, tan jovial y guapo como siempre. Viéndolo allí no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de él? y al contrario, se había metido hasta el fondo en medio de ese desastroso juego.

- Hola pequeña – dijo yendo donde ella y dándole un beso dulce y tranquilo en los labios – casi podía jurar que pasarías por lo menos un par de días en cama después de todo este trabajo.

Ella no supo que responder, si no fuera por todo lo que tenía que decirle tendría algún comentario amable y ameno para él. Cole también debió notarlo por que se sentó con seriedad frente a ella, mirándola con un entrecejo al no recibir respuesta de ella.

- ¿Por qué siento como si fuéramos a tener una de esas conversaciones que nadie quiere en realidad tener? – dijo con animo desenfadado.

- Porqué eres demasiado inteligente – dijo taciturna la chica.

- ¿Pedimos algo primero?

Un mesero se acercó a ellos y el pidió un café americano y bocadillos salados, ella solo leche con miel caliente.

- Bien, pequeña gaviota, dime lo que tengas que decir.

Kagome miró sus manos sobre la mesa. No sabía cómo empezar a decirle todo lo malo que había hecho, lo molesto que él debería estar con ella y que aquello estaría bien, se lo merecía, cada cosa grande y pequeña mala que él pensara de ella lo tenía bien merecido.

- Cole…

- Déjame hacerlo más fácil para ti, Kagome – dijo él con una calma que no debería de sentir – vas a terminar conmigo.

- Yo…

- Oye, se muy bien que te has esforzado, creo incluso que al principio todo iba muy bien, pero entiendo lo que pasa perfectamente. Desde que Taisho llego a Satori, me di cuenta que aquella persona que me habías dicho que querías era él. Se hicieron amigos y ahora que él sale con otra chica tú quieres luchar por él ¿No es cierto?

- Ojala fuera tan simple – dijo sintiéndolo de verdad. Si fuera algo tan sencillo como eso no se sentiría tan mal. Nunca había engañado a Cole sobre lo que sentía en el fondo – no, Cole. Yo no quiero luchar por él, e Inuyasha no me quiere a mi, me lo ha demostrado de un montón de maneras.

- Eso si que no te lo puedo creer – le dijo Cole - él es protector y celoso contigo, algo debe de sentir por ti.

- Si – dijo aun mas deprimida - me odia.

- Hey Kagome – dijo preocupado al verla tan triste - no creo que haya alguien en la tierra que te odie en realidad.

- Te sorprenderías.

- Bueno, pero Taisho…

- Me odia, creedme lo se muy bien – dijo con el pecho apretado, no quería pensar en eso - debo ser la persona que más desprecia en el mundo. Me lo ha demostrado muy bien, aunque yo haya querido cerrar los ojos al hecho.

- ¿Existe alguna buena razón para que Inuyasha te odie? – preguntó el joven de ojos azules, conocía a la chica delante de él, no podía inspirar el odio de nadie.

- Oh Cole – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, que se apresuro se sentía mal llorando delante de él – es la historia más complicada y larga del mundo.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer las próximas horas?

Kagome lo miró con la mayor tristeza del mundo, ¿La entendería él? En ese momento el camarero regresó con el pedido que habían hecho y ella aprovechó para limpiarse el rostro. Le dio un trago largo a su leche y le templó el estomago.

- Todo empieza cuando yo tenía creo que 6 años – dijo ella empezando a contarle.

- No bromeabas cuando habías dicho que era una historia larga eh – dijo Cole con una sonrisa, que no fue retribuida – no te interrumpiré de nuevo, lo prometo.

- Cuando iba en la primaria había una niña llamada Kikyou – continuo la historia Kagome - nosotras nos parecíamos mucho, parecíamos gemelas aunque no teníamos ningún lazo familiar, incluso jugábamos con la gente cambiado de lugar, vistiéndonos igual…

Le habló de la larga amistad que había unido toda su vida a ella y Kikyou. Después, cuando había conocido a Inuyasha y se había enamorado de él a primera vista. También como él a su vez se había enamorado de Kikyou… le habló a grandes rasgos de aquellos tres años mientras Kikyou e Inuyasha habían estado juntos y ella a su lado por añadidura… le contó sobre la confesión que Kikyou le había hecho aquella noche que había ido a su casa. Y finalmente sobre la muerte de su muy querida amiga. Le habló también de sus planes de llegar a Satori y empezar una vida completamente nueva. Fue sincera al decirle que había sentido una afinidad real con él y que había empezado a resultar algo hermoso de ello. Finalmente le habló también del momento en que ese mismo joven de ojos dorados estaba de nuevo en medio de su vida. Le contó de la forma en la que él había cambiado y porqué. Le habló de la culpa que sentía por la humillación que le había hecho involuntariamente pasar y que por ello se había empeñado en ser su amiga, sin pensar en lo que él realmente quería de ella. Finalmente le confesó lo que había pasado aquel día de fiebre y a la mañana siguiente.

- Nunca fue mi intención faltar a lo que tú y yo teníamos. – dijo verdaderamente apenada - Sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que solo fue algo que pasó, no, pasó porque lo deseaba con una intensidad que me lastimaba.. le confesé que lo amaba y él me dijo lo mismo… solo que sabía que yo no podría vivir una historia a su lado sino le decía primero la verdad. Le confesé lo que yo sabía y desde ese momento me odia.

- Yo… - fue la primera vez que él habló en medio de todo su relato – ¡Caray! Después de escuchar la historia completa, veo que iba perdiendo desde el principio. Kagome, no creo que Inuyasha te odie, puede estar muy molesto contigo, y si todo paso como me lo has dicho, y no tengo duda de ello, no tendría razón para estarlo. Sabes, no fuiste tu quien lo traiciono, puedo ver que guardaste silencio justamente para no lastimarlo. Quizá, si tu amiga no hubiera fallecido algún día se hubiera enterado por su propia boca, como debía ser.

- No Cole, lo humille y no debí – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, no, no quería llorar - debí tener el valor para hablarle de frente, pero eso ahora ya no importa, él se ha cobrado con creses lo que le hice, así que estamos a mano.

- ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?

Kagome miró la mesa de nuevo. Algo frió y caliente bailaba en su estomago al recordar las noches con él, los besos y las caricias y la pequeña dosis de felicidad que había logrado obtener en medio de esa venganza. Le había quitado algo valioso, pero le había dejado algo mejor.

Se lo dijo a Cole, sin poder mirarlo, sin ningún detalle en un par de oraciones escuetas y cortas.

- ¡QUE ÉL QUE! – dijo explotando en furia el joven de ojos azules.

- Cole… – dijo ella tratando de calmarlo – no importa.

- ¡Como no importa Kagome!, ¡Claro que importa!, ¡A ninguna mujer se le debe tratar así!, ¡No eres una clase de…! - Estaba verdaderamente furioso. Él apreciaba de verdad a esa chica y aunque no lo hiciera, a ninguna mujer se le hacía algo así. – No, eres una mujer que le entregó su amor y él lo… ¡Dios voy a romperle la cara! ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo después de que te hizo algo tan horrible?

- Porque me ha dejado algo hermoso también.

- ¿Qué puede tener de hermoso lo que te hizo?

- Estoy embarazada – dijo de golpe.

El joven se quedó helado. Después de un momento se sentó de nuevo en el lugar que había ocupado. Gracias al cielo ya era algo tarde y el café estaba casi vació.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – tuvo que preguntar

- Cole, lamento muchísimo lo que te hice, no te merecías que yo te fallara así…

- Silencio pequeña – dijo él y ella lo obedeció – cuándo yo te pedí ser mi novia, solo te pedí una oportunidad para ver si podíamos realmente enamorarnos. Yo… bien te lo dije antes, en ti encontré a una amiga, una chica con la que podía platicar y sentirme cómodo y creedme, te he tomado un verdadero cariño que no he sentido por una chica antes.

- Yo también Cole, te aprecio mucho más de lo que imaginas – dijo ella y era verdad, Cole era del tipo de personas que se daba a querer.

- Pero ninguno de los dos estamos enamorados del otro – agregó él - bien yo estoy más o menos enamorado de ti, pero tu corazón ya esta ocupado.

- No digas eso Cole – la hacia sentir horrible pensar que había permitido esos meses que Cole se enamorara de ella, cuando ella sabia que no podría enamorarse de él.

- Oye, no me gustan las mentiras, eso solo hace las relaciones humanas más complicadas.

- Después de esto tan horrible que te he hecho no deberías guardar ningún buen sentimiento por mi – dijo Kagome sin poderlo mirar - debí decírtelo desde un principio, no debí seguir contigo después de que pasó la primera vez.

- Oye princesa, cómo yo lo veo, tú ya tenías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza de las cuales preocuparte.- dijo ofreciéndole consuelo. Desde hacia un tiempo el sabia que por algún motivo su relación simplemente se había roto, no había entendido porque en ese momento - Ahora me explico un montón de cosas que no lograba entender, toda tu tristeza y melancolía, ese afán loco por esforzarte tanto que parecía que quisieras castigarte por algo, así que en realidad creo que no seré egoísta y pondré otra carga en tus hombros.

- ¡Oh Cole! – las lágrimas bajaban ya por su rostro sin control, el joven fue a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejó llorar – he sido tan tonta, no debí dejar que me hiciera esto, pero yo… lo quiero tanto.

- Bueno, ve el lado amable de todo esto – dijo tratando de consolarla - vas a ser mamá y en mi record, no creo que haya algo más bello en el mundo, casi siento celos de él cuando sepa que va a tener un bebe contigo.

Eso la trajo de regreso de su miseria en un segundo, lo vio alarmada secando sus mejillas con sus puños.

- Él no puede saberlo.

- Kagome…

- Cole, si él lo sabe podría tratar de quitármelo – dijo angustiada - ¡Me odia!, ¿Tú crees que no sacara provecho de esto para lastimarme?

- Caray Kagome, también es su hijo, él no podría lastimarlo – dijo el chico incomodo, no quería tener que esconder algo así.

- Yo también podría creer lo mismo, sino me hubiera utilizado de esta manera.

- Buen punto.

- Por eso, debo irme – dijo apesadumbrada - mañana mismo iré y pondré mi dimisión en la escuela, y hablare con Charly para avisar que ya no puedo seguir trabajando con él.

- Y ¿Qué harás después? – preguntó el chico con pesar, al imaginar perderse de la amistad de la chica.

- Supongo que… regresare a casa – le respondió - aunque desearía no tener que hacerlo, la familia de Inuyasha vive aun allí y es un lugar tan pequeño. En este país todavía esta muy mal visto una madre soltera.

- No es así en Estados Unidos – agregó él.

- Si, supongo que allá la gente es mucho más abierta.

La idea empezó a aclararse en la mente de Cole. Miró a la chica con atención. Era su amiga, una amiga en problemas. Hacia ya varios días sabía que había dejado de ser su novia, lo sentía en la forma que se comportaba con él, pero el aprecio que tenía por ella, le había dado la esperanza de que podrían conservar por lo menos una buena amistad. Lo pensó por algunos minutos, era muy joven, pero tenía algo mucho mejor que edad o experiencia, tenía un motivo muy fuerte para luchar.

- Kagome – dijo él con total seriedad – ¿Te gustaría tomar realmente las riendas de tu vida?

- ¿Que? – preguntó confundida.

- Si eso quieres, si quieres vivir con tu bebe sin que nadie te juzgue, yo puedo ayudarte.

Kagome miró a Cole con asombro, ¿Qué él podía ayudarla? Pero, ¿Cómo?

_Fin capitulo 15_

_Domingo 02 de junio de 2013_

_4:07 a.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Nota de autora_**_: Hola chicos y chicas, aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo, deberían ver como me costó trabajo este capítulo sobre todo la charla con Cole porque me ha pasado como a muchas de las lectoras me había enamorado de él y me daba tanta pena dejarlo pero, el corazón manda…_

_Como siempre un súper agradecimiento a todas las personas que están leyendo la historia en especial a: __**Fel**__ (mujer cuando te dije que pasaras a dejar algún review no esperaba reviews tan particulares o tantos, así que gracias… supongo), __**Dark-yuky, Faby sama**__ (gracias por los dos reviews), __**Paulaa, Xio, Akane Hygurashi, Cute Femme, Daneza, Amaterasu97, popul4ar, Haru10, Marianux, y Yuiren3**__ (gracias también por los dos reviews) creo que ha sido el capitulo con mas reviews muchísimas gracias_

_Bien espero volver pronto con el siguiente capítulo, por ahora me despido, __**me dejarías un review para saber si te ha gustado la historia**__ (y para subir mi ego jojojojo) _

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


	17. Capitulo 16

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Hiding_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo: 16_

_Parte III_

_Nueva York_

_Nueva York, Estados Unidos_

_5 años después_

_Si tú me dices ven, lo dejó todo,_

_no volveré siquiera la mirada_

_para mirar a la persona amada,_

_pero dímelo fuerte y de tal modo,_

_que tu voz como toque de llamada_

_vibre hasta el más intimo recodo de mi ser_

_levante el alma de su lodo_

_y hiera el corazón como una espada_

_Si tu me dices ven todo lo dejó…_

Kagome cerró el libro al ver ese poema en específico, adoraba la poesía, pero ese tipo de verso en especifico aun le recordaba con demasiada dureza la soledad a la que, a pesar de todo, no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

- ¿Quinta avenida me dijo? – dijo la taxista frente a ella.

- Si – respondió ella recargando el libro en su regazo.

- Ese libro está en español ¿verdad? – Preguntó la mujer taxista mirándola desde el espejo delantero – ¿Dónde lo consiguió?

- En una pequeña librería, al sur del centro Rockefeller – respondió sin preámbulo la joven castaña.

- Oh si la he visto – le replicó la mujer al volante - es complicado conseguir libros de español aquí, la mayor parte de las veces – dijo haciéndole platica – yo soy mexicana sabe, y cuando logro encontrar algo que me recuerde a casa, trato siempre de llevármelo.

- Oh, a mi me parece muy romántico el español – le dijo con una sonrisa Kagome – por eso me interesó aprenderlo desde el año pasado, además me sirve mucho saber de idiomas en mi trabajo

- ¿Alguna embajada o algo? – Preguntó la mujer taxista con curiosidad – tiene usted pinta como de japonesa.

- Ha dado justo al clavo – dijo divertida, pocas personas lograban descifrar en realidad su país de origen, todos le decían que no pegaba del todo con la imagen de las chicas de la isla.

- En las películas todas las japonesas son castañas de ojos y pelo – reaccionó pronto a lo que había dicho – ¡oh, lo siento no quise! Sabe a las mexicanas nos pasa lo mismo. Todo mundo piensa que todas somos morenas y castañas y somos un poco de todo. Rubias, pelirrojas, en serio de todo y…

- No te preocupes – dijo ella sin darle importancia – en realidad así es, la mayoría de las japonesas son castañas. Supongo que tengo algún pariente extranjero, nunca se lo he preguntado a mi madre.

Cruzaron la avenida Madison para entrar a la quinta avenida. Los escaparates de ropa, joyería y demás artículos de lujo se hicieron presentes. Después de recorrer por la avenida Kagome le dijo donde se debían detener. Las puertas de cristal que daban acceso a una gran recepción donde caminaba elegante gente las saludaron con energía.

- Una agencia de modelos – dijo la mujer taxista mirado el letrero enorme y elegante en la entrada con una amplia sonrisa – como no me lo imagine, tiene toda la pinta de modelo.

Kagome rió y la taxista le informó el monto del viaje. Kagome metió el billete en el libro y se lo extendió.

- Disfrutaras esto mucho más que yo.

- Oh, no por favor… - trató de devolverle el libro.

- De verdad, además ese poema de "si tú me dices ven…" en realidad me deprimió un poco – dijo con una suave sonrisa triste.

- Todos estamos deseando que un día nos digan eso y por lo regular nunca pasa, así que… – dijo la otra mujer con un suspiró y recibió el libro – puedo entenderla, gracias, siempre que necesite un taxi llame de nuevo y pregunte por María Estrada, estoy a sus ordenes

- Gracias María, yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

La taxista abrió el libro y encontró su nombre ya escrito allí.

- ¿Higo… Igu…? – Kagome sonrió fuera del taxi – Lo practicare hasta que me salga Kagome, hasta luego.

El taxi se marchó después de eso y ella entró en la agencia. Saludó a todos a su paso, y subió a la segunda planta donde había oficinas. En una de aquellas oficinas, una secretaria servía un café que olía a gloria.

- Buenos días Srita. Kagome – saludo la joven secretaria de cabello rubio y sonrisa amable.

- Buenos días Jenny – dijo aceptando el café - ¿alguna novedad?

- Bueno… – dijo un poco incomoda – he tratado todo el fin de semana de encontrar a Yuki, tiene un comercial para Toyota y por más que la he llamado no he podido dar con ella.

- ¿Cuando es el comercial? – preguntó preocupada la joven castaña.

- Hoy a las tres de la tarde – le respondió la joven y rubia secretaria.

- Bien – dijo dando un trago al café – llama a Ayumi, ha estado esperando una oportunidad así desde hace tiempo y entra dentro del perfil que pidió Toyota.

- Esta bien, Srita. Kagome.

- Sigue insistiendo con Yuki, si no la encuentras para medio día, envía a Max a su casa.

Diciendo eso, entró a su oficina. Dejó su bolso y se sentó en su escritorio de cristal, lleno de contratos, solicitudes y portafolios.

Si hubiera sabido en su momento lo que significaba el trabajo que le había ofrecido Cole, se lo hubiera pensando un minuto más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome miró asombrada a Cole ¿Tomar las riendas de su vida? ¿Cómo podría él ayudarla en algo así?

- Veras – le explicó – mi familia es realmente grande en Estados Unidos. Mi prima Jude me pidió hace un año, ayuda para empezar un negocio.

- ¿A ti? – dijo escéptica – ¿Cuantos años tenias? ¿16?

- De hecho – dijo con su risueña y adorable sonrisa – pero lo entenderías, sí supieras que significa ser Cole T. Jordan y creedme lo digo sin ningún tipo de pretensión – suspiró por un sentimiento que no le explicó – bien, cómo te iba diciendo, le preste a mi prima ese dinero y empezó una agencia de modelaje donde yo soy socio en un 50%, hace poco me llamó para decirme que ha de casarse y que no podrá hacerse cargo más de la empresa, así que le he comprado su otro 50% y me he quedado con una empresa de la cual no se qué hacer con ella.

Kagome seguía sin saber a dónde iba su historia.

- Para las modelos no es necesario solo un buen ojo para la belleza, sino también, alguien que las proteja – siguió explicándole – una agencia de modelos en un mal giro, se puede volver con facilidad una agencia de acompañantes. Mi familia me castraría sí un Jordan se viera inmiscuido en algo así… bien, solo mi familia no se inmiscuye en cosas así.

- Cole, no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme – dijo ella antes de dejarlo continuar con su historia.

- Por todo lo que se de ti, creo que serias la persona indicada para llevar la agencia – le dijo con seriedad. Mientras Kagome lo iraba con ojos enormes – se que eres una chica responsable, que trabajas duro…

- Cole…

- Admiro profundamente tu sentido de la protección - dijo con completa sinceridad - has puesto tu propio pellejo para defender el secreto de tu mejor amiga, se que lo harías por cualquier persona que te importara lo suficiente…

- Cole de verdad no estoy segura de…

- Yo si – la interrumpió – lo que te ofrezco, es ir a Estados Unidos y ponerte al frente de la empresa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo fría, ¿Cómo podía estarle ofreciendo algo así?

- Sé que no tienes experiencia – continuó Cole – pero Jude te ayudara a ponerte al hilo en un par de meses, y lo que yo quiero de ti en realidad es tu visión aguda.

- Yo… - por su mente empezaron a correr un millón de razones por las que no podía pensar siquiera en poder hacer eso – no podría hacer eso, irme de Japón y dejar a mi familia y…

- Pequeña – la interrumpió – quiero en este momento que pienses solo en una cosa – centró sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella y dijo con un grave aplomo – en tu bebé.

Kagome lo miró y luego bajó la mirada a su regazo, abrazó su estomago aun plano con nerviosismo. Aun no era más que una pequeña criatura apenas formándose, pero también, era la cosa más grande y maravillosa que tenía en el mundo.

Su bebé…

Su bebé se merecía la oportunidad de llegar a este mundo sin discriminación, sin lastima de nadie, sin que su padre pudiera de alguna manera herirlo. Si iba donde Cole le pedía, tenía esa oportunidad sin duda. Como ella misma había dicho ya, en Estados Unidos no era tan mal vista a una madre soltera, más a una ejecutiva.

Sabía que no tenía una sola idea de lo que significaba el puesto que Cole le ofrecía, pero…

- Iré – dijo con aplomo – iré a Estados Unidos, por mi bebé.

- Bien – dijo sin ocultar ni un poco su satisfacción – entonces princesa, has todo aquello que habías dicho que tenías que hacer y prepara tus maletas.

Kagome tragó con miedo, pero estaba decidido una vez que había dicho "iré" solo había sido cuestión de poner las cosas en marcha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bien, tenía que ser sincera. Si lo hubiera pensado un minuto más, un montón de minutos más de hecho Igual hubiera decidido lo mismo.

Miró por la amplia ventana de su oficina a la cuidad que la había acogido con amabilidad y se repitió por centésima vez que había hecho lo correcto, aunque al principio no lo hubiera parecido

Una de las partes más difíciles de hacer, había sido decirles a sus padres lo que había pasado.

Se había sentado en la sala de su casa con un té que ninguno de los tres había llegado a beber y les había hablado de su aventura. No les dijo el nombre del padre de la criatura. Era lo mejor. Les había dicho solo lo mejor de aquello.

Se había enamorado profundamente de alguien y había dado todo por ese amor, que aunque no había sido correspondido, había sido lo mejor de su vida y aquello había tenido consecuencias. Les explicó que aunque era un buen chico en el fondo no sería un buen padre para el niño y que para poder darle una vida digna, la que él bebé merecía, debía irse lejos de Japón. Les hablo de Cole y de la oportunidad que este le estaba ofreciendo y que iba a tomarla.

Sus padres solo la habían abrazado y deseado lo mejor, deseando que no los olvidara y recordándole que siempre que ellos le hicieran falta estarían para ella. Eso casi había hecho que no quisiera irse a ningún lado, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada,

Abdicar de la escuela, sacar sus cosas del apartamento que Cole le había rentado, incluso despedirse de Charly había sido tan simple como un suspiro.

La parte más difícil había sido, sin duda alguna… irse sin decirle nada a Inuyasha.

Su conciencia le gritaba que Inuyasha tenía derecho de saber sobre su hijo, que merecía que le plantara cara antes de irse sin decirle siquiera adiós. Pero un miedo absoluto la llenaba, sobre Inuyasha tratando de arrebatarle a su bebé.

Antes de darle más espacio a la culpa había ido con Cole al aeropuerto y tomado un vuelo a Nueva York y decidido iniciar su vida en ese lugar.

El sonido del interfono la trasladó de regreso de sus recuerdos y atendió sus obligaciones para la agencia de modelaje Jordan's

.

.

Era medio día cuando alguien llamó con cuidado a su puerta, Kagome sacó su cabeza de los papeles e invitó a entrar. Era Jenny su secretaria.

- ¿Nada? – preguntó la joven castaña enseguida.

- No – dijo la joven de cabello rubio con expresión preocupada – me he cansado de llamar y dejar mensajes y nada. Les he preguntado a algunas de las chicas pero ninguna de ellas la ha visto en todo el fin de semana. Max ha ido a su apartamento y dice que por más que ha insistido nadie respondió.

- ¿Tenemos alguna referencia nueva de ella? – preguntó Kagome igual de preocupada que su secretaria, trataba de que los archivos estuvieran en constante renovación justamente por motivos como ese.

- Yuki era huérfana, ya lo sabe – se sentó delante del escritorio derrotada – ni siquiera un novio al cual contactar.

Kagome se reclinó en el sillón, ¡Dios!, debería haber hecho esto desde el principio, pero este tipo de situaciones eran habituales y por extraño que pareciera aun más con las chicas orientales. Daban ganas de odiar las agencias de matrimonios arreglados de mujeres orientales, los americanos parecían pensar, que todas las chicas orientales estaban locas por ellos y los hacían actuar de forma horripilare con ellas. Suspiró y se dirigió a su secretaria.

- En ese caso… por favor llama a la policía y repórtala como desaparecida – dijo con preocupación – solo esperemos que no sea lo que estamos pensando.

- Si, Srita. Kagome enseguida.

Jenny salió aprisa de su oficina para hacer la llamada que había estado deseando no tener que hacer desde la mañana. Solo esperaba que su jefa tuviera razón y no fuera lo que estaban pensando.

.

.

El detective en el teléfono terminó de tomar notas sobre esta llamada con un entrecejo, desde la distancia esto que le reportaban apestaba.

- Entiendo, normalmente este tipo de desapariciones las hace un familiar… - esperó la explicación por el teléfono – está bien, Srita. Anderson. En ese caso, puede darme el nombre de su jefa – garabateo en una libreta – ¿Tienen ninguna relación estas dos personas? – le explicaron de nuevo – entiendo, solo fue la coincidencia del nombre, también oriental. Investigaremos entonces y según lo que encontremos les informaremos. Estaremos en contacto.

Y colgó.

- ¡Oh man, odio estos casos!

- ¿Que tienes? – dijo una detective que se acercaba con un café en las manos.

- Una modelo perdida – dijo con pesadez – la reporta su jefa por que no tiene familia. Desapareció hace tres días.

- ¿De una agencia de modelos? – preguntó escéptica la mujer – ¿Cuál es la posibilidad que solo sea su pimp tratando de hacer una coartada si le hizo algo?

- Imposible – respondió el detective – es de una agencia llevada por los Jordan en la quinta avenida.

- Tienes razón – la detective levantó la libreta y leyó lo que había anotado – ¡Oh odio estos casos! Sí no la tienen encerrada en un maldito sótano, puede estar muerta. ¡Odio a los acosadores! ¿Por qué no sales con el chico nuevo? También es oriental, podría ayudarte en las cosas del lenguaje.

- Si – dijo pensándolo un momento – tienes razón, voy por él.

- Suerte.

La mujer se alejó de su escritorio y el detective empezó a llenar en informe de desaparición y ponerlo en el sistema, dentro de poco la orden de procedimiento llegó.

Cuando la tuvo impresa en sus manos, levantó el teléfono y marcó a una extensión, pronto respondieron.

- Soy McCallister – se identificó – tengo un caso de desaparición, una chica oriental, quiero que me ayudes – el detective le respondió – bien, Taisho entonces te espero en 10 minutos en la entrada de la estación.

Y colgó, Inuyasha Taisho era nuevo, pero había trabajado bien hasta donde había escuchado y tenía un instinto que lo pondría en órbita en algunos años, ¡Diablos! Casi lo envidiaba.

Tomó su chaqueta y dándole un largo trago a su café se preparó para otro día de aquellos.

.

.

Eran ya las 8:23 p.m. cuando Kagome por fin llego a casa, en Riverdale. Era una de esas construcciones grandes y elegantes que imperaban en el paisaje del barrio. Pagó el taxi, deseando de nuevo que el mecánico terminara con su auto pronto. Entró en la casa después de atravesar el jardín. Apenas llegó al recibidor y se quitó las altas zapatillas que la venían matando. La casa estaba iluminada y llena de olor a cena, caminó como hechizada a la cocina enorme de su casa.

- ¡Dios, que huele tan bien Sra. María! – dijo cerrando sus ojos y aspirando profundo.

- Caldo de verduras con pollo Srita. Kagome – dijo la mujer madura que servía un plato que humeaba – Inoue y usted cenaran lo mismo hoy, cuando vi que no llegaba temprano, decidí que no podría cenar nada más pesado, pero un caldo bien caliente es tan bueno como una langosta hervida y con mantequilla.

- Iré a meterlo a la cama y lavarme un poco - le dijo Kagome mientras la mujer ponía le mesa – ya bajo.

Kagome subió las escaleras escuchando el rumor de una televisión en la habitación a la que iba. Cuándo entró, lo encontró allí, tumbado sobre su estomago en una alfombra con forma de oso y mirando embelesado con sus enormes ojos dorados algo en la pantalla. Entró tan sigilosa como pudo y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo tomó por la cintura y lo colgó a su hombro.

- Kagome no hagas eso – dijo el chico tratando de bajarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

- Y ¿No se supone que tu hora de televisión acaba a las 8 de la noche jovencito? Son casi las nueve.

- Pero el programa no terminaba hasta las 8:30 Kagome – dijo excusándose - solo eran unos minutos más.

- Pequeño desobediente.

Lo bajó de nuevo sobre la alfombra y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. El niño reía como desesperado tratando de huir de ella, pero era demasiado pequeño para conseguirlo.

- ¡No lo hare Kagome, no lo hare mas, ya para!

- No soy Kagome, soy Oka san, dilo – dijo aun sin dejar de acosarlo – dime Oka san.

- ¡Okasan!

La chica finalmente dejo de hacerle cosquillas, él chico de cabello blanco como la nieve con una ligera sombra de azulada trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- Eso es trampa Kagome.

- Igual seguir viendo televisión cuando deberías estar dormido.

- Ok, tú ganas esta vez.

Kagome cargó de nuevo a su hijo y lo llevó a su cama. Apagó la televisión y encendió una lámpara que iluminaba la habitación completa con figuras de estrellas.

- A dormir – dijo besando su frente – Oyasuminasai, Inoue.

- Oyasumi, oka san, recuerda, quédate hasta que me duerma.

El niño giró a un lado y cómo solo los niños son capaces en dos minutos ya estaba dormido.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo con adoración, acarició su suave y rebelde cabello, igual al de su padre. Sin duda alguna cada noche que llegaba y lo metía en la cama y lo veía un momento dormir, se podía decir a si misma que todos los cambios que hubieran podido tener su vida esos cinco años, sin duda, solo por él, habían valido la pena.

_Fin capitulo 16_

_Sábado 29 de junio de 2013_

_11:12 pm_

_**Nota de autor**__: aquí la actualización (¡por fin!) si lo reconozco he andado algo de vagas, pero como lo explique en mi face, mi creatividad andaba por otros lares, pero no, no pienso abandonar Hiding prometido._

_Disculpen la enorme espera, tratare de ser mas aplicada._

**_Por favor me dejas un review para sabes si te ha gustado la historia, te lo agradeceré de aquí a la luna._**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


End file.
